Naruto: Son of the Forger, Champion of the Wise
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: Okay, you saw ones where Naruto is the son of Hades, Artemis, Apollo or a made up god. But what if he is the son of the forger and is the champion of goddess of intelligence? What will be his role? Protector? Trainer? Hero? Either Naruto/Thalia or Naruto/Harem. Slight Aphrodite Bashing, Guilty Hera
1. A New Life, A New Beginning

**Hello people, this is Spirit Soldier. I thank you for looking at this story and hope you enjoy. Just want to warn you that this will be a teaser, since I'm gonna be busy with other stories, but I want to show you this chapter. Enjoy. Also, there's gonna be changes I put in that I will tell you about at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 1: A New World, A New Beginning

He won. He won, but now he is paying the cost of that win.

Naruto Uzumaki is laying on the floor with a large hole on the side of his chest, courtesy of Sasuke. He tried to bring him back in the village without harming him to much, but now, he regretted not going to full power.

Naruto is a thirteen year old boy with blond sun kiss hair that got brown and red streaks on them. He got tan skin from being in the sun and unique whiskers mark on his face. He's wearing a black battle suit with orange markings on them. He also got bright blue eyes that is usually is full of warmth and caring. Now, there's sadness, anger, and bitterness.

During his life, he was hated by most people. They try to hunt him down, destroy his home, overprice everything, and tried to stunt his education. Keyword, tried.

If Naruto is anything, he resourceful. When he got kicked out of the orphanage, he hide in the forest and built a home with limited items. He learned to hunt, fight, and survive. He also met his first friend and teacher, Anko.

At first, things were a little bit on edge with Naruto's trust issue. But after a few days, they got to know each other and they can tell that they're alike in more ways than one. So Anko started teaching him how to be a ninja. Despite how her torturous methods, she did pretty well.

After two years, the Hokage found him and gave him a home at a small apartment. Naruto, because of his paranoia of the villagers, built lethal traps (learned by Anko) for people who try to enter his home without permission. Only one person did it and he is still in a mental hospital.

Despite Naruto bitterness towards most of the villagers, he manage to make friends with some of the younger generations despite the parents disapproval. His first friend was Hinata. Then he made friends with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and more. He also met Anko's friend, Kurenai. The only people he doesn't get along with is Sasuke and Sakura.

He also became friends with people outside the village like Zabuza, Haku, Koyuka, Gaara, etc. He went in tough missions and battles, but manage to get a friend with most missions.

Naruto sighed and groan in pain. He was suppose to get Sasuke back to the village with no lethal harm by the order of Tsunade. She wanted to class him as a missing nin, but the council wouldn't let her. Stubborn idiots. He completed the mission. Sasuke is at the side of him, now unconscious, but now, he got a fist size hole at the side of his chest.

Naruto eyes are half lidded and he is now slowly losing consciousness. Despite it, he is smiling. He doesn't fear death. He's a ninja and a jinchuuriki at that. Most ninjas usually have short lives and he's no different. He accepted that all his life.

The last thing he saw was a bright light and his world turn black.

(Hephaestus P.O.V. in Minato's form)

Hephaestus look at his with sad eyes. It's been thirteen years since he last saw Naruto. When he got stab by the nine tails, he lost most of his strength and had to get it back slowly so he could see his son. When he got ⅓ of his strength back in the fourth year, he open the mist to see how his son was doing.

When he saw what happen, he had different kinds of emotion. One of them was anger at the village. Another is pride for his son and his abilities. And the last one is regret for leaving him with his fate.

When he got to his full strength back he open the portal immediately and went to get his son. He waited thirteen years to see his son and he'll die before waiting another second.

Now, he staring at his injure son, one of the best thing that ever happen to him, with tears in his eyes. He's in his Minato form right now and is carrying his son bridal style.

'_I'm sorry Naruto'_ Hephaestus thought '_I should have never seal the thing into you. I'll make up for the mistakes I made and help you become a strong demigod'_

He suddenly sense another presence and he turn to see Kakashi stare at him with wide eyes.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sensei?" Kakashi stuttered out, his eyes disbelieving. Hephaestus turn to him and gave him a strong glare.

"Hello Hatake. Glad to see you're here so you can pick up the Uchiha," Hephaestus said coldly, "And just so you know, I saw everything you and your villagers did," Kakashi paled at that.

"I saw how the villagers try to hurt him, physically and emotionally. Saw, how they try to stunt his growth. And I saw how the three people I trusted abandon him for very pathetic reasons. You are like the villagers. You abandon someone you're suppose to keep watch and dismiss your motto. 'Those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. It seem as though you think it doesn't apply to you. You a hypocrite and a failure to me." He then form a fire portal and turn away from him, "Every village will know about this. About how Naruto was treated. Hope you're proud of yourself," He then left, leaving a grief stricken ninja behind him.

Kakashi fell on his knee, lost and sadden by this. He failed to do his sensei wishes so now Naruto is gone and the leaf village will suffer because of it.

"What have I done?" he questioned himself.

(Hephaestus Workshop)

Hephaestus sat Naruto down on the wall. He grab some nectar and ambrosia and fed it to Naruto so his healing will increase. Immediately, the hole started healing up and it look like it'll heal in minutes.

Hephaestus nodded, "Okay, now I can work on my projects," Just before he could do anything, there was a flash behind him and he look to see Athena looking at him.

"Hephaestus tell me, why did four volcanoes erupted at Asia?" Athena asked. Hephaestus sighed. This will take a lot of explaining to do.

(15 minutes later)

Athena thought for a minute at what Hephaestus told her. She should tell father about this, but Hephaestus told her to keep it a secret for a while. Understandable, considering father might kill Naruto. Also, she is intrigue with this boy. He is really intelligent from what she heard. He is also resourceful and cunning, one of the many things she values. Maybe….

"Hephaestus?" The Forge God look at her, waiting for her to continue, "I got a suggestion. You need help to protect the child if/when Zeus find out. You cannot take him alone. How about I take him as my champion?" Hephaestus look intrigue at the prospect. He will need help and Athena is one of smartest and responsible out of most of the Olympians.

Hephaestus nod, "Okay. You can make him your champion. Just make sure you help protect him," Athena nodded and flashing out, leaving the forger to do his work.

(hours later)

Naruto slowly open his eyes, still a bit drowsy and in pain. After adjusting them in the light, he look around to see where he is. When he saw the place, his eyes pop wide open.

He's see weapons of every kind, from past to present, some he doesn't even recognize. Bows, swords, kunais, he even see some seals, much to his excitement. Seals are his favorite weapon to do.

"Like them?"

Naruto turn to see a burly man at his side, sitting down on a large chair. The man is burly, big enough to crush a lesser man. His face look to have lots of boils and got a scruffy beard on him. He's wearing a jumpsuit with lots of grease and smears on them. And if you look closely, you can see a small smile on him.

Naruto's eyes shine with excitement, "Like them? I love them! Especially the seals! Oh, I would like to test out every single weapon and I would love to use that workshop to build my own weapon!" He keep talking excitingly, till he remember something. Then he turn to the man, his eyes narrowed, "Who are you and where are we?"

Hephaestus smile, "We're at my workshop. Here I build any weapon for siblings, father, mother, uncles, and aunts." He got up from his seat and stretch his back. "As for who I am, tell me do believe in gods?" Naruto thought the question was a bit strange.

Naruto thought for a minute, then came up with an answer, "Well, I can't say I do or don't. I never seen one before and there are endless possibilities. I guess I'll believe it when I see it,"

Hephaestus hold out his hand and form fire right in front of his eyes. Naruto eyes widen, then widen even more. The man just formed fire without saying any jutsu. And just now, he can sense the power of this man and he's stronger than the nine tails.

"My name is Hephaestus, a.k.a Minato Namikaze, God of the Forges, Fire, and Volcanoes. Son of Hera and Zeus and also, your father"

(10 years later)

Percy look shock at how many arrows is sticking out of Thorn, the Manticore. Inwardly, he thanking any of the gods or goddesses immensely. He just wanted one normal time with Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, but that was real too hopeful. He doesn't blame Grover for this, but come on, how many times do he have to fight monsters?

Thorn hiss in pain and pulled the arrows out. He look at the blond hair girl with grey eyes, name Annabeth Chase, when she sighed in relief, "The Hunters!"

A girl who is wielding a spear and is dressed like a punk, with lengthy black hair and lightning blue hands, groan in her hands, "Oh…_wonderful,"_

Percy look to where the arrows were shot and was shock to what he see. The attackers are young girls, most of them his age and some are a year or two younger. One the front, is a girl with long black and a silver circlet around her head and in the back is girl who look twelve or thirteen. She look to be the leader.

"Shall I end it, Milady?" the one in the front asked.

"No," the thirteen year old girl said, "He is going to do it," Zoe smile at that, confusing the demigods. Who are they talking about?

"Y-you cannot do this!" Thorn snarled, glaring at the huntress with hate, anger, and fear in his eyes, "It's forbidden by the ancient laws!"

"One the contrary," the young girl said. "My quarry are _all _wild animals, Manticore. And last time I checked, _your _species could be considered such. Besides," the girl got a small smirk, "It's not me you should be worrying about."

"What are you talking about?!" Thorn snarled, "Who else is here?!"

"How about look behind you and you can find out?"

Thorn turn around, just in time to see a giant ax embedded in his chest. Thorn howl in pain and on his knee. He look up to see man with a hood on him and a gray cloak.

"H-h-how did you s-s-s-sneak on me?" Thorn said weakly, glaring at the man. The man didn't say anything, just pull out the axe and ready it for a swing.

"I don't tell my skills to the enemy," he then chop of the head, making Thorn turn to dust. The man put his axe behind and pull out a bow in his cloak and point it at someone behind the hunter. He let it fly, hitting the helicopter and embedding it inside a man. The helicopter went haywire and crash in the ocean.

There was a few minutes a silence. Percy, in shear amount of bravery or stupidity, pull out riptide and point it at the man's neck, making every hunter, including the leader, pull theirs out and point it at Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy said, ignoring the glares the hunters sending him. The man sighed. He put the bow back into his cloak and pull his hood.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover gasp while Percy look at him. The man look to be seventeen or older. He got sun kissed spiky blond hair, with red and brown streaks on top and his eyes are a mixture of sky blue, fiery red, and stormy gray. He got tan skin and exotic whisker marks on him and he got a fox-like smile. Annabeth and Thalia look shock/extremely happy (though Thalia is trying to hide it) while Grover look as if he just found Pan.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the teen said "Son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena. Pleasure to meet you, Perseus Jackson,"

**And that's end. I hope you like this story and you review, favorite, and follow. Also, the changes will be that Thalia didn't turn to a tree and was with Percy and Annabeth in the first two book. Luke wasn't alone on his quest. Charles, Silena, Clarisse, and Katie was rescued by Naruto and was brought into camp half blood by him. Naruto was with Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Luke and met Annie first before anyone else. And more. Also, the first two chapters will look familiar, but it will change in time, so bare with me on that. Hope you enjoyed it and PM me if you go any ideas.**

**Note, it will either be Naruto/Thalia or Naruto/Harem. God, knows the boy need some loves. You decided. See you later.**


	2. Demigod Shinobi

**Hello people. This is spirit soldier here. I originally was gonna work with my other stories, but I got interested with working on this one more. Also, I decided for it to be a harem since most people want it. I'll tell who will be in it at the bottom. Also, the leaf village, sand village, cloud village, Akatsuki, and more will appear in this story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2: Demigod Shinobi

Naruto gave him a offer hand. Percy, after getting out of his shock, took it. It was after they finish shaking hands that Naruto punch him, hard on the jaws.

Percy step back, hold his jaws in pain, and was about to uncap Riptide, when he felt an intimidating presence that almost made him choke in air. It felt like the time he, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover met Hades, just not as thick. He look up to see Naruto glaring at him and eyes changing to pure red.

"That..." Naruto growled, glaring at Percy with rage in his eyes. "Was for endangering the others squid head! You're lucky that I didn't break your jaws for that recklessness!" Naruto is very protective of his friend. One time, back at his old home, he crippled Neji for hurting Hinata and would've taken out his eyes if it wasn't for Hinata kindness.

"Enough Naruto," the young girl said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Naruto, after a few breaths, calm down and smile in thanks, which she return. Percy, while cradling his jaws, took the time to look at the young. She was no doubt really beautiful with her auburn hair, milky skin, and silver-yellow eyes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile at Naruto.

"Continue to gawk Jackson and I'll break the jaws next time," Naruto warned, making Percy snap his mouth shut. Naruto turn around and smile at her and she smile back.

"Out of every male in the world, you are the first one I enjoy to see," The auburn girl said. Then she gently hug the teen, "It's good to see you again Naruto,"

Naruto smile even wider and hug back, "It good to see you to Artemis," Percy's jaws drop. That is Artemis? Why is she twelve?

When the two broke the hugs, two red blurs hit Naruto and got him on the floor. Percy you look down to see two twin redheads that are at least ten years old.

"Naruto!"

Naruto look up and smile at the two. "Hey Lily, hey Rose. Are you enjoying being in the hunt?"

"Yes. All the hunters are really nice and helpful towards us!" Lily said, with Rose nodding. Naruto got up and look to see Zoe approaching, with a friendly smile on her face. That stunned Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, who know Zoe.

"Good to see you Naruto," Zoe said. Naruto smile and hug the girl, which she return with a blush on her face.

"Good to see you too Zoe-chan," Naruto said. Zoe step back and she, Naruto, and Artemis look at the frighten children behind Grover. The girl look about thirteen, with black hair that is under a green floppy hat, olive skin and is dressed in bland clothing. The boy next to her look about ten with the same hair and skin, but dressed more friendly. The two black eyes lock on the goddess, hunters, and demigods.

"W-w-w-ho are you people?" The girl asked hesitantly. Artemis went to speak with the girl, but Naruto stop her shook his head.

"Artemis, I know what you're thinking, but let me talk to her first. Please," Artemis sighed, but nodded under Naruto's pleading eyes. Naruto walk up to the group, smile at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover briefly, before looking at the the children.

"Hey Nico, hey Bianca. Do you remember me?" the two siblings look at him with confusion before widening in shock.

"N-Naruto?" Nico asked in shock while Bianca is the same and got a little blush on her face. They met Naruto at the Lotus Casino a couple months back. When they got out, he took care of them for a bit and help them survive. Before he left, he gave them enough money to travel and survive. Needless to say, they are eternally grateful for the blond.

Naruto smile, "Yep, it's me. Glad to see you remember, but before I say anything, let me ask you two things. First, remember when I told you that your father was alive?" The two nodded, "Okay and did you brush up on Greek Mythology?" The two nodded again.

"Why did we need to?" Bianca asked hesitantly, taking a step back. Naruto sighed and mentally prepare himself.

"Because Bianca, everything that is in Greek mythology is real." Naruto stated, making Bianca eyes widen. "The gods, monsters, demigods, everything. And the Lord of the Dead is your father,"

"Awesome!" Nico exclaimed, but Bianca shook her head.

"No! Not awesome!" Bianca stated, before looking at the group, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"No it is not a joke Bianca. Most wish it is, but it isn't." He then look at Nico, "Hey Nico, go talk to Grover for a bit. He'll explains things to you," Nico nodded and went to Grover. Naruto then turn to Bianca with a smile "How about we go for a walk Bianca?"

"O-okay…" Bianca said with a faint blush. Naruto smile and turn to Zoe Nightshade.

"Tell Artemis we'll be gone for a moment. Okay?" Zoe nodded and went to tell Artemis. Naruto put his hand on Bianca before they vanish in a flash yellow light.

Percy, who saw the flash, cried, "Hey! Where they go?"

(Unknown)

Naruto and Bianca reappeared at an unknown location and Bianca fell down, gasping for breath. Naruto smile apologetically at her and gave her a bottle of water.

"Sorry about that." he murmured, "I forgot that other have problems when I use _**Hirashin**_. Must be because we briefly cross ero-king, aka Zeus, territory."

"What was that?" she breathed, wide eyes and out of breath. Naruto smile.

"A technique only my father and I knows," Naruto said, as he help her stand, "It a ability that help you get you from one place to another. It involve opening time and space and can teleport from one place to another."

"Wow," was all Bianca could say. Naruto grin.

"Yeah. It really a useful ability for anything," then Naruto turn turn serious, "Okay Bianca, I'm gonna give you three choices. But listen fully before you choose,"

(Meanwhile)

"Where are they? They've been gone for half an hour!" Percy exclaimed, pacing back and forth. Thalia is sitting on the wall, Annabeth is reading a book, and Grover is playing mythomagic with Nico.

Grover look up from the game, he and Nico are playing, "Relax Percy, Bianca is perfectly safe with Naruto,"

"How do you know?" Percy asked with a frown before holding his jaws, "For all we know, he could be a spy for Lu-" before he could finish, a knife and a spear was embedded near his legs.

He look at the weapons, wide eyes, and then look up to see Thalia and Annabeth glaring at him.

"Finish that sentence Jackson and I'll gut you where you stand!" Thalia exclaimed, with Annabeth nodding. Percy frown at them.

"Okay, what the deal?" Percy asked, crossing his arm. "How do you guys know him? Why are protective of him? Who is this guy?"

"Just forget Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, calming down a bit. Inwardly, she is giddy seeing her big brother and no doubt Thalia is extremely happy as well, despite her demeanor.

"No, there is something off about him," Percy said stubborn to the core, "He nearly break my jaws!"

"Your lucky he didn't break your skull!" Thalia exclaimed "You ignore my instructions and put everyone in danger! If one of us went injure or worse, he would've beaten soggy butt!"

"Yeah, but I saved them from that Manticore," Percy argued, but got cut off when lightning nearly struck him. Thalia have lightning in her eyes now.

"That's not the point!" Thalia said, her eyes glowing in anger, "You didn't have to fight him! You could have led them back with the crowd! But instead you put everyone in danger and Naruto gets mad when his friends are in endanger!"

"Your anger issue is yet to be solve, Thalia," Zoe said with a smirk, getting the anger eyes snapped at her. She glare at the hunter.

"By the way Nightshade, I want an explanation on how you know Naruto!" Thalia demanded. Zoe scowl.

"It isn't thee business," Zoe stated before glaring at the son of Poseidon, "Lady Artemis request you. Has Naruto return?"

"Right here, with Bianca"

Everyone turn around to see Naruto with Bianca, who look a little bit sicken. Naruto smile apologetically at Bianca before turning to Zoe, "I'm guessing Lady Artemis want to see us Zoe-chan?"

Zoe nodded, "Yes, Milady requested you and _Jackson_ to accompany Bianca,"

"Er, what about me?" Nico asked, looking up from his game with Grover and getting everyone's attention, "I mean, can I come to?"

"N-" "Nico, I heard you were missing a character," Naruto said before Zoe could speak, reaching into his cloak and tossing a small figurine to the ten year old. The boy caught it in his hand and his eyes widened.

"H-Hades! But he's one of the rarest ones!" Nico cried out, looking up at Naruto with awe, "How'd you get it?"

"My dad had it and gave it to me," Naruto said before looking at Annabeth, "Hey Annie, why don't you go play a game of mythomagic with Nico?"

Percy half expected for Annabeth to snap at him for calling her Annie, which was why he was baffled when Annabeth just smile and nodded. Meanwhile, Grover sigh in relief. That game is complicated and he could barely figure it out. Being beaten by a ten-year old kid three times in a row didn't help a his ego at all.

Naruto look at Zoe and shook his head, "You need to to talk to people Zoe." Zoe blush, but nodded. Naruto is right, though she hate to admit it.

(The Tent)

"Sit," Artemis said, gesturing towards the pillow on the floor. Naruto nodded and did so, causing the other two to do the same. The blond sat strong and tall, while Percy and Bianca seem nervous around the presence of a goddess. Two hunters are behind them, one glaring at Percy while the other is smiling behind Naruto. Artemis look at the two, before setting her gaze on Bianca.

"So did Naruto tell you of what I'll ask?" Artemis asked. Bianca nodded. Artemis waited patiently before sighing.

"And which offer do you choose?" the Goddess asked when she realized is waiting for her to speak.

Bianca bit her lip and look at Naruto. The blond sighed.

"I just gave you the option Bianca," Naruto said "It's up to you to pick your path and I will support it no matter what it is."

"And you continue to impress me Naruto." Artemis said with a soft smile. Naruto blush and scratch his scratch, a little embarrassed by the praise. It's not every day you get praise by a man-hater.

"Wait a minute, what offers?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Naruto sigh and began to explain.

"Well, Bianca have three choices to choose from," Naruto said, looking at Percy, "The first she can go to camp half-blood. The second is that she can join the Hunters of Artemis. And the third…" Naruto pick a kunai from his pouch "is that she can receive training from me and become a shinobi."

"Wha-? But you can't!" Percy protested, "You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Naruto gain at tick mark at that.

"Are you implying that I can't protect her Jackson?" Naruto interjected in an icy tone. Percy ignore Naruto so he can get Bianca to join camp.

"Bianca, camp is cool!" Percy continue to say, "It's got Pegasus stable and sword-fighting arena…I mean, what do you get by becoming his apprentice?"

"Freedom and training," Naruto stated.

"What?" Percy asked, confuse.

"She is free from the camp and she'll get enough training to protect the ones she loves,"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, "You are free to leave camp whenever you want and you get to train to be a hero their."

"Then tell me, why do you have curfew there, to make sure all the little heroes get a good night's sleep? And why is the death rate so high for you demigod?" Percy seem a loss for word for that, so Naruto press his advantage. "With me, she can learn to stand on her own two feet, to not to fear the creatures of the dark, and can learn to protect the ones she cares about. She learn everything I know and become strong"

"This is crazy, Bianca," Percy muttered, switching gears. "What about you brother? Naruto can't have two apprentices, can he?"

"And you would rather be with the hunters?" Naruto interjected once again, "To become immortal, to never see her brother again? With me, she can be allow to stay with her brother, no consequences. But it is not your choice," Naruto then turn to Bianca, "It's her."

Bianca look at Naruto, then at the goddess and, after a few minutes, finally made her choice. "I don't want to be afraid," Bianca called, "I don't want to lose my brother, but everything happening in so fast pace." Her fist is clenching so tight, that it's white. "I know what I'm going to say is selfish, but Nico has been my responsibility for the longest time. I want to be free, to be my own person!"

"I offer you that," Naruto said, "You are free to go back to your brother at any time, but you can have the privilege of hunter and a shinobi; freedom to go anywhere you want. And I will teach you to survive this world and give you the power to protect your family. There is much beauty in the world and I don't want you to miss out. You can even teach your abilities to your brother. So what do you say?"

Bianca bit her lip. An offer like that is something no one can refuse. To get the power to protect the ones you love, to travel around the world, to be free from all responsibility. She can even teach Nico if she want.

After a few minutes, she finally made her answer, "I accept," Bianca said, much to Percy displeasure, "is there a way to do this?"

"Yes," Naruto said then pull out some kind of cloth, "Hold out your arm for me Bianca" The girl did just that and Naruto wrap the cloth around her.

"Now Bianca, do you accept the responsibility of a shinobi set by me, and to follow my word without question until your apprenticeship is complete?"

"I do," Bianca replied. Then, without warning, the cloth began to glow and some unknown energy began to seep in her skin. Bianca began to glow a faint blue before all the energy enter in Bianca and stop glowing.

Naruto smile. "How do you feel?"

"I feel so, so… ALIVE!" Bianca exclaimed. "I feel that I can take on the strongest of people and feel that I just got out of a small cage after several months!"

"That the chakra inside you," Naruto said, chuckling a little, "All shinobi, or in your case, kunoichi have that inside them. It intensify your senses and give you powers, you cannot even imagine."

"So when can we train?" Bianca asked, a bit eagerly. Naruto chuckled at that. That kinda remind him of himself when he was younger.

"When get to Camp-Half-Blood," Naruto said, "Until then, we can get to know each other and you can tell Nico the news," Artemis smiled. If their any male she can trust, it's Naruto. He prove that more than once.

The entire it was going on, Percy had folded on himself. He felt like an intruder and a complete failure. He couldn't believe he came all this way only to lose Bianca to a pretty boy. He admitted that he preferred losing Bianca to Naruto over the hunters, but his wounded pride wouldn't let him admit he was wrong and that camp is the best place for Bianca.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said, "You will still get to show the Di Angelos your camp. And if Nico chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," Percy said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis close her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp and get Bianca outfitted with with Naruto's basic shinobi outfit. You must to get to long island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't like that idea and Naruto groan a bit, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her.

As she felt, she stop in front of Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. But I want to do this. I really do." Then she was gone and he was left with Artemis and Naruto.

"So," he started glumly, "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?"

Artemis silver eyes gleamed, "Yes boy. You see, Bianca is not the only one with an annoying brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible and overprotective brother, Apollo," Naruto wince at the overprotective part. That's an understatement.

"Is your brother still angry with me?" Naruto asked. Artemis sighed.

"I'm not sure, but he will not attack you. Otherwise," Artemis eyes harden a little bit, "He would have to deal with me."

**And that's the end. Hope you enjoy the story. Also, the people I'll put the harem are…**

**Harem: Thalia, Athena, Artemis, Zoe, Clarisse, Silena, Katie, Reyna, Sally, Calypso, Bianca and Gwen.**

**Also, do you want Annabeth to be with Percy or Naruto. The choice is up to you. Also, there is gonna be overprotective Apollo. See you later.**


	3. A Bus or Plane

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapters. For those of you who doesn't like the number of girls in Naruto harem, first, I'll get rid of Gwen unless someone tell me a way to put her in. As for Sally, someone told me a way to introduce Sally in the story so I'm thinking if I'm gonna keep her in or not. As for Annabeth, I'm gonna put a poll in to see if you guys want Annabeth to date Naruto or Percy. And if she's with Naruto, then I'll set Percy up with Rachel so don't worry about Percy receiving no love. Also, I'm keeping most of the harem girls since one, most people want these girls and two, I don't think that I got too many girls. Some authors did a story with that number of girls and it turn out well. Plus, if you want to see the definition of a massive harem, read The First Male Shinobi. The name says it all. And if you think I'm making Percy a jerk, that's not my intention. Most people would get upset if they failed their mission and lost a potential friend, comrade, whatever, to someone else. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Demigod Reunion and Overprotective Brother

When Percy and Naruto walk out the tent, the blonde hair boy was immediately was stop by Annabeth. When he was in the tent, Annabeth was holding in a lot of emotion. Mainly wanting to see if that was really Naruto and hug her big brother to death. Now she got the chance and she's not gonna waste it.

"Is that you Naruto? Is it really you?" she asked. Naruto smile at the girl and rub her head.

"Yeah it's me, little Annie," Naruto said affectionately. The girl finally let her emotions go and hug him to death, tears streaming.

Percy look shock. The two or three years he knew Annabeth, he know that she is a strong girl and would never show emotions like this to anyone. Plus, he feel something uncomfortable in his chest when he saw the two hugging like this.

"Gods, Naruto," Annabeth croaked out, burying her head in his shoulder, "What happened? Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Many things Annie," Naruto said, looking at her gray orbs, "I'll tell you and Thalia-chan when we get back to camp and settle in."

At that, Annabeth conceded and hug him harder, "I miss you Naruto,"

"I missed you to little Annie,"

When this was happening, the Hunters and Percy was looking at Thalia, as she approach the boy. Annabeth moved aside and the two stared at one another.

"Hey Thale-chan," Naruto said warmly. "I miss you as well."

And just like that, Thalia slap Naruto.

"You idiot!" Thalia yelled, tears streaming in her eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you contact us? We all thought you dies!" Naruto sighed, a built of guilt inside him.

"I had to do some things Thale-chan," Naruto sighed. "I was in other places, rescuing other demigods and doing other missions. I tell you when we get settle into camp, but trust me, you like what I have to tell you. And won't leave you guys again, I promise you that."

Naruto was taken by surprise when Thalia gave him a powerful hug. It only lasted a few seconds when she pull back, a light blush on her face.

Percy was shock at this. Thalia never physical affection, until now. Who is this guy?

After a few minutes, a bright light approach them. Artemis lift her arm up to protect her eyes and everyone else turn their eyes away. When the light dimmed, the gathered demigods and hunters saw a young man with sandy-blond hair, next to a red convertible Maserati Spyder.

The man was grinning brightly, until he caught the sight of Naruto. The smile fell and Apollo glare at him like he's the bastard, Orion. Naruto groaned. Why did Apollo hate him?

"Hey Arte, what is _he _doing here?" Apollo said in a not so cheerful voice. Artemis sighed. When is Apollo going to get that Naruto is not Orion?

"Naruto helped me with defeating the Manticore, Apollo. Also, Naruto will be going with the hunters and the five demigods so you will not harm him." Apollo look like he want to argue, but kept his mouth shut. "Now, I will be going to hunt down the Bane of Olympus. You won't harm Naruto again or else…" she left the threat hanging with a warning glance. After she left, Apollo started glare at Naruto.

"Don't think because Arte is on your good book, means that I have to be nice to you," Apollo growled at him.

"Again, why do you hate me?" Naruto asked, staring back at him just as fiercely. "Because if it's about Artemis being friends with me, then get over it! I'm. Not. Orion."

"Artemis is not suppose be friends with men! She swore on the Styx!" Apollo snapped back at him. Naruto is really getting irritated at his over protectiveness.

"No, Artemis swore not to lose her virginity!" Naruto retorted. "She didn't swear that couldn't make friends with a male! Also, it isn't your choice of who she will make friends with! It's her! So back off Apollo!" Apollo look he was about to say something, but stop himself and went to talk to Percy and Thalia, who are looking at the scene in shock, along with the other demigods. The only who aren't are the hunters, since they saw this before.

Naruto walk in the forest, away from the others, before making a whistling tune. He waited for a moment before a snowy white owl came from the forest and landed on his shoulder.

You see, being a champion of Athena has its benefit. For example, you can summon any owl whenever you want. Your brain can process things faster than it usually do. You can come up with battle strategy with a blink in the eye, like a child of Athena and you have eidetic memory. So Naruto remembers everything from when's he was thirteen to the present.

"I need you to watch Artemis," Naruto said to the owl. "Make sure she's okay. If something happens, report to me as quick as you can." The owl nodded and flew in the night sky. After the owl left, Naruto went back with the others.

(The Bus)

After an argument from Apollo, Naruto is now on the front wheel and save Thalia from driving. See, when Naruto was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia, he found out that the daughter of Zeus is afraid of heights. He found that out, when they had to jump off a high story cliff.

Meanwhile, while he was driving, the demigods are talking in the back.

"Okay, spill it," Percy said/demanded. "How do you guys know Naruto? When did you meet?" The Son of Poseidon wanted answer and he gonna get it now.

Annabeth sighed. Percy isn't gonna let it go so she might as well tell him. "Okay Percy. We'll tell you." she finally conceded, with Thalia nodding in agreement.

Thalia started first, "Okay, you know that me, Annabeth, and Luke were fighting together before went to camp half blood right?" Percy nodded. "Well, what we didn't tell you was that Naruto was with us too. He help us survive most of the monsters we've encountered."

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. He found me first at Washington D.C. He protected from monsters and kept me safe." She look down on the floor, a tear falling down from her face. "He's was like a big brother to me." She don't want to mention that she have a crush on him.

Thalia started again. "Then, a few month later, he run into me and Luke when he was fighting the Minotaur. So for months it was me, Luke, Annabeth, and Naruto." Thalia then look at Naruto, her eyes filled with gratitude and a bit of admiration.

"He also save my life," she whispered.

_(Flashback)_

_Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, Grover and Naruto are running from a group of monsters. The monsters consist of hellhounds, cyclops, the three furies, and many many more. The group kept running and running until one the furies (Alecto) use her whip to grab Thalia ankle and pull her down. The others stop running and saw what happening._

"_NOW! KILL HER!" Alecto screeched to her sisters. The other two got their claws and went for the kill. Thalia try to claw away the whip desperately, but it no good. Alecto got a good grip on her. She saw the two furies descending on her and she close her eyes, waiting for the pain._

_She waited for a minute. Then two. Finally, she open her eyes to see why she doesn't feel any pain when she saw Naruto with his axe in hand and golden dust._

"_If you thinks you're gonna kill my friend, think again!" Naruto growled out to Alecto then turn to Grover. "Grover, grab Thalia now! I'll catch up to you!"_

_Grover look like he was about to argue, but one stern look from Naruto got him to pick up Thalia and run with Luke, who was holding Annabeth to keep her going to Naruto._

_Thalia and Annabeth try to struggle under the demigod and the satyr's grip, but didn't have the strength to do it and could only watch/hear what's happening._

_Naruto look at the army of monsters. There was no fear, no hesitation in his eyes. Just pure determination. To protect his friends, even it meant his death._

_So without a word, he charge at the army. He swing his axe at the leg of a cyclop, causing it to fall down on a group of hounds. He then hellhound after hellhound then jump up to chop the shoulder of another cyclop. He dodge a claw from Alecto then swing his axe down on a snake. He kept chopping monster after monster until Alecto whipped on the leg, making him hissed in pain and fall down._

_Naruto look to where the group, to see there at the the edge of the camp. Annabeth is crying, trying to reach him while in Luke's arm and Thalia is weakly doing the same. But most of her stamina is gone and she got an injury to the leg, meaning that she couldn't run to him._

_Naruto heard a cackle, making him turn to Alecto and the hoard of remaining monsters._

"_Any last word, demigod?" Alecto said with a smirk. Naruto smirk back, making a lot of monsters uneasy._

"_Just one, __**Hirashin**__." Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow, only to appear in front of the camp border. The monsters were confuse for a moment, then head keep falling off, bodies separating, and limbs getting capacitated. All the monsters were gone, including Alecto._

_Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Grover stare at the seen in shock. Naruto walk over to the borderline of camp half blood and put a silver box on a tree. Suddenly, a shield erupted from it, surrounding the camp and its border. It stop completely once it reached the end._

(Flashback ended)

"From then on, we used that tree to protect camp half blood," Thalia said. "It made out of godly energy and ichor, courtesy of Hephaestus. It burn up monsters into oblivion if they ever try to enter."

Percy look at Naruto with different emotion, from shock to a little admiration. The teen protected his friends from certain death the risk of his own death. He made a wall of fire that protected the demigods for many years. But he still got one more question…

"If he was at camp, where was he for the two years I was at camp?" Annabeth was about, until they felt a rumble on the bus. The demigods and hunters look around the bus, until they felt another rumble. Suddenly, they heard a explosion at the left side of them and some let out a scream of surprise/fear.

"What the heck?!" Naruto yelled. He look in the rear view mirror to see a large white bird behind them. On the bird is a man with blond hair, made into a ponytail. Bangs on his right eye while the left got makeup under it. He's wearing a robe that Naruto is all too familiar with.

"The Akatsuki!" Naruto hissed out. He then saw the blonde hair man throw something and Naruto maneuver away from it, just in time to see it explode.

"Who is that, Whiskers?!" Thalia yelled out from her seat. Naruto dodge another of those bombs and gave her the quick version.

"He is one of the Akatsuki. A S rank ninja from my world. They're extremely dangerous and their goals is to collect all of the tailed beast." He move away from another bomb, making a few people scream. Thalia clutch her seat tightly, her phobia acting up while others hang on to dear life.

"Hang on people!" Naruto called out. Naruto then flip a switch, making the bus change into something else.

The bus shape turn circular, wings spread out of the sides. The inside change as well and the front change into a pilot seat. The front slowly turn sharp and two windows spread on top. The color also change into black. The bus change into a jet.

Naruto fly the jet up and flew it over the bird. He then went behind and got two guns out of the bottom.

"Okay birdie, eat bronze bullets!" Naruto started shooting, but the man came prepare. He sent out tons of spiders, protecting him and his ride from the bullets. The blonde then turn around and sent out dozens of birds. Naruto shoot them easily, but the man kept sending more and more.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration and turn to the others. "Jackson, Annabeth, I need you two to control the guns while I drive!" The two didn't argue and did just that.

The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena went to the copilot seat and started shooting bird after bird, making them explode. Naruto then open a red button and a missile shot out from the cargo hold.

The man's eyes widen and he move away, but it was too late. The rocket exploded and the man was forced to retreat from his ride.

Naruto then sigh in relief. They lost the Akatsuki member, that's good. Naruto turn around to see a lot of people looking at him.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nico shouted out and Percy was in agreement, although many try to stop their heart from racing after that experience, Thalia especially.

Naruto chuckled and flew the rest of the way. But something tells him that it wasn't the last time he saw the man. He should prepare when he get back to camp. Right now, he should enjoy the flight and get to Southern Island soon.

**And that's the end. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, I'm gonna send some polls like about what to do with Sally and Annabeth. Also, if Luke should remain evil or get him redeem. I need the viewers opinion on this. See you later.**


	4. Naruto at Camp

**Hello readers. Here's chapter four of the story. Here a few things I need to tell you. First, I'm gonna be making a new poll for the harem (I'll tell you the contestant at the end of the chapter). Second, Annabeth and Sally are gonna be in the harem. I'm sorry for the people who don't like the choice and I understand your reasoning, but everyone voted and the ones who voted for Annabeth and Sally win. So for now, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 4: Naruto at Camp

As soon as Sol landed on the ground, Thalia quickly got out and got on the ground, hyperventilating. Her phobia acted up real badly in there. She had never been that scared in her life.

Everyone else got out slower than her, but some were ruffled up because of that flight. Annabeth and Percy had to carry a unconscious and foaming Grover. They got two demigods to carry the Satyr so they could go to the big house to inform Chiron about what happen.

When all of the demigods went in (the hunters to their cabin to settle in), they spotted Chiron and Mr. D playing their usual card game. Chiron spotted the demigods and smile, but when his eyes landed on Naruto, his eyes widen and his jaws drop./

"N-Naruto?" Chiron said in shock. At the side of him, Mr. D also got wide eyes and drop his diet coke can.

Naruto smile at the centaur and wave, "Hey Chiron, long time no see," in the blink of an eye, Naruto got pulled by bone-breaking hug.

"Naruto, my boy! I thought you were dead!" Chiron said, his eyes misty. He let go of Naruto, giving the blond some time to breath after that hug.

"Not dead Chiron. Just injured. Had to heal up before I could come back," Naruto said. Chiron nodded in understanding. From the quest Naruto took, he was bound to get greatly injured. But where the blond went to for the past five years?

Behind me, Mr. D slowly went to Naruto, holding that shock expression. Naruto saw the god and reach under the cloak, getting dozens cans of coke.

"By the way, he your special coke Mr. D," Naruto said, passing a coke can to him. Mr. D open it with shaky hands and took one careful sip before he did something that shock all the demigods in the room.

He cried. Cried hard. And hug Naruto just as hard.

"It's you. It's actually you," Dionysus sobbed, holding the blond tightly, "Only one person can make this coke. Only one person who can make that taste."

Meanwhile, Percy was opening and closing his mouth in shock, Thalia was taking a picture of this, Annabeth was staring at the scene with wide eyes, and Bianca and Nico was staring at the scene with bewilderment. Chiron was shaking his head in amusement. Only Naruto can make Mr. D like that.

Naruto, while still being hug, was slowly turning blue and losing oxygen. Dionysus finally notice what he was doing and let go of the blond and disappear with the coke.

Everyone blink for a bit before Chiron spoke up, "Well, uh, moving on then?" He then turn to Bianca and Nico, "Seeing two new demigods here, I assume you completed the mission?"

"Yeah, about that…" Percy began.

"What' wrong?" Chiron asked. Percy was about to speak, but Naruto beat him, "I'm training Bianca to be a Shinobi." Naruto said, "I saw potential in her and decided that she could be train."

"So she's is being train to become a shinobi," Chiron said, "I can see no better training, especially since she's being train by Naruto."

"But Chiron-"

"Percy," Chiron interjected calmly, "You need to learn that there are many paths that can be taken. Bianca chose her own path."

Percy sighed. He should stop taking it so personally…

After that, they inform Chiron about their quest. By the end, Chiron was frowning.

"Well, this is troubling news," Chiron said, "But it's best to leave this in Artemis's hand. Hunting is in her nature. Now, let talk about one more thing," Chiron turn to Naruto, "Should I gather the counselors so you can explain where you went?" Naruto nodded. Chiron got up and gallop out of the big house, to get the other counselors, leaving the demigods over here.

(18 minutes later)

Naruto was showing Bianca the different kind of weapons Shinobi use, Grover is playing mythomagic with Nico, And Annabeth and Thalia talk to Percy about their past adventure with Naruto.

Speaking of which, Percy doesn't know what to think about the blond. On one hand, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and Thalia is friend with the blond. On the other hand, he nearly crush his jaws when they first met. But now, he's a lot friendlier. Can the blond be trusted or is he like Luke? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He turn to see Silena and Katie jump on Naruto and hug him tightly, as hard as Dionysus did.

"Naruto!"

Okay, who doesn't know the blond?

Naruto hug the girls back with equal force. Seeing the blond again made them cry in his shoulders, but the blond just whisper to them and comforted them. They haven't seen him for years, just like the others.

"Hey girls, I miss you," Naruto said in a warm voice. That only made the girls cry harder until they got off of him. Naruto turn to the door to see Charles, Clarisse, and the Stolls.

"Charles, it been a long time," Naruto said, shaking the black man's hand firmly. Charles shook his hand just as firmly and smile at his stepbrother.

"That it had Naruto. The whole camp miss you," It was true. When he was injured, the whole camp was in a state of depression thinking that he was dead. The ones that were hit the most were Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse, Katie, Silena, Charles, the Stolls, and Dionysus. Annabeth harden her emotion during those times, Thalia did as well, Grover kept losing confidence over the year, Clarisse hide under a tough girl attitude, Katie focus on growing strawberries and rarely did anything else, Silena cry in her pillow during the nights, Charles focus on most of Naruto's project to honor his brother, the Stolls hide their depression with pranks, and Dionysus try to drank himself out of depression. Which barely work.

Naruto flinch a little, but recovered, "Well, I'm here now and I'm not planning on getting injured again or killed anytime soon. That's a promise." Charles smile at that. If Naruto make a promise, he do his best to keep it. No matter what. The blond then turn to the sons of Hermes and grin.

"Hey Travis. Hey Connor. Have you done any pranks lately?" the Stolls grin and gave him a list of pranks they did. Naruto look at them and laugh when he read half the page.

"You are real geniuses you two. Perhaps when I settle down here, we can start planning together." the Stolls hop up and down excitingly. Naruto told them stories of his achievement. He once paint his village National Monument, in full view, wearing a orange kill me jumpsuit, just to put salt on the wound. So they have a right to admire the blond. To be working with him, is any pranker dream.

All of the demigods that knew of the Stolls and Naruto reputation felt shivers up their spine. The only one who doesn't know is Percy, Nico, and Bianca.

Naruto then turn to Clarisse and walk to her. Clarisse walk to him as well. Finally, when they got to arms length, Clarisse let her emotions control her a little and hug the blond, a few tears coming out.

"I miss you whiskers," Clarisse said. Naruto smile and hug her back. Only Thalia and Clarisse ever call him whiskers.

"Miss you too, Clary-chan." Naruto responded back. Clarisse heart flutter, hearing her name again. In the background, Percy's jaws drop. This week is becoming more shocking. And he's seeing something that he thought he would never saw.

Clarisse hugging and showing emotion.

After that intimate, Clarisse let go and glare at everyone, "If any one of you, ever mention this, I'll cut your private parts and hang them on my wall!" Many of them pale and cover their precious parts, except Naruto, Annabeth, Charles, and Thalia.

"I see you got that henge on," Naruto said, grinning. Clarisse smile and envelope herself in a puff a smoke. When the smoke clear, Percy's jaws drop.

Clarisse is not the burly girl he saw. In her place, was a girl with crimson red hair, heart shape face, an more cute but strong figure, and hard purple eyes.

Naruto grin at her, making the girl blush. During those years, she use this disguise so no guy would try to take advantage of her. Especially her siblings, since they would try to rape her even if they're siblings. She also turn into a tough girl, so she would gain respect from everyone. Now, she doesn't have to use the henge anymore.

Naruto then turn to everyone. "Now let get this meeting started."

(A few minutes later)

After everyone settle in and took their seat, Percy ask the first question he been wondering about.

"How do you know everyone over here?" Percy asked.

"Simple, I rescued and train every one of them," Naruto said, and the demigods (except the Bianca siblings) pull out their shinobi headband to prove it. "I rescue all of them from either abusive parents, monsters, or human problems and train them so they can defend themselves. Some were more impatient than others," He gave a pointed look to Annabeth, making the blond smile sheepishly.

"Annabeth learn to throw and fight with a knife, Thalia learn sword fighting and electric abilities, Luke and the Stolls learn tracking and stealth. Silena learn knife fighting and hand to hand combat, Clarisse learn wrestling and fighting with the spear along with some earth abilities, Charles learn to forge weapons and axe wielding as well, Katie learn some plant abilities, and I taught Grover some martial arts ability along with increase his tracking skills." Percy jaws drop. That's a lot of abilities.

Then, Percy got two questions. "When did they been train and what kind of abilities do you have?" Naruto smile wrily at that.

"I train them when we were young and will fully train them when I'm settle in," Naruto said, "As for my abilities, I can do all elemental attacks, mastered every weapon, perfected my tracking and stealth skill, and learn every jutsu known in my world. I also got eidetic memories and the power to talk to owls, as well as an increase thinking capacity and fast reflexes" Percy's got wide eyes at that. Again, this week is full of surprises.

Before he could ask anything else, Thalia beat him to it, "Okay, now my questions. Where were you for the past years?! The camp has been in a state of depression ever since you left!" Most of the counselors nodded at that and look at Naruto expectantly.

"I've been healing my wounds," Naruto said, showing the wound. Everyone gasp and Grover fainted on the spot. On Naruto's chest is a two foot long scar that is close to his wait. "The wound needed serious attention and that wasn't the only injury. After that, I've been doing jobs for Athena. Rescuing demigods and killing monsters, including Arachne." Everyone gasp and Annabeth whimper in fear. Arachne is well known to the demigods, especially Athena's Cabin. Speaking of demigods, Thalia I will need to talk to you." Thalia look curious and nodded. "Okay, anymore questions?" Charles raised his hands.

"Yeah, when will you train us?" Charles asked everyone silent question.

"Tomorrow, starting in the morning," Naruto said. Then grin evilly at everyone, "Be warned though, if you think my training on the road is bad, then prepare for the torture I will unleash on you." Many people shivered and some whimpered. Naruto's training is the worst. You would come out with better training, but with a lot of aching muscles. They're in for torture tomorrow.

Annabeth ask the next question, "How do you know the hunters?"

"I met them at California, when I was rescuing a few women from a bunch of rapist," Naruto said, "They were impress with me, especially since I brutally kill those bastards."

"How did you kill them?" Clarisse asked, eager to hear. Naruto smirk and show all of them a picture. The men paled when they saw the picture while the women gave Naruto cheers and smile.

"Since then I've been working with the hunters and Artemis, with rescuing other demigods," Naruto said, "I also taught them that not all men are bad."

"One more question," Thalia said, "Are you gonna stay here?" Naruto smile, answering her question.

"Yeah, Thale-chan, I'm staying," Naruto said. Thalia beamed before Chiron walk over to the counselor and stomp his hooves to get their attention.

"Okay, now that all the questions are answered," Chiron started, "We're gonna play a game of capture the flag,"

"But we don't have en-"

"Percy," Chiron interrupted, "It's a friendly game we play when the hunter's come here."

"Yeah, real friendly," Thalia muttered. Naruto smirk.

"So we'll playing against the hunters," Naruto said, "Excellent, I've been meaning to test the hunters skills and try out some new weapons." Everyone that new Naruto either grinned or shivered. Naruto is a beast when it come to fighting.

Some of them started pitying the hunters. They are going to face the toughest challenge ever.

(Outside)

After everyone left, Naruto lead Thalia to the forest, with Annabeth, Percy, and Grover behind him. During the walk, Naruto been attracting stares from the other campers, whispers, and blushes. The campers are all surprise to see Naruto and the girls who didn't know them either have blushes or nosebleeds. After a few minutes of walking, Naruto stop and turn to Thalia.

"Okay, Thalia before I tell you anything, I need you to swear on the sticks you won't overreact and do something rash. Okay?" Thalia look suspicious, but did as he told, so did the others.

"Okay, Thalia remember when you told me about your brother?" Thalia nodded, but look confused. Percy's eyes widen. Thalia has a brother? Where is he?

"Well I found him, alive and safe. He's not dead Thalia," Naruto said, making Thalia's eyes widen. Thalia didn't say anything. Just stare at Naruto with wide eyes. Then after five minutes, she ask in a shaky voice, "H-h-he's alive?"

"Yes, he is." Naruto said, then his tone turn somber, "But I can't tell you where he's at." Before Thalia could yell at him, Naruto stop her and finish. "The reason I can't tell is because Zeus made me swear on the Styx that I wouldn't tell the location. It was suppose to be a secret, but I found out by accident. So now, Zeus made me swear not to tell the location."

Thalia was quiet for a few minutes. Finally, she reluctantly nodded at the blonde's words. Then, without warning, hug Naruto and cry on his shoulder. Naruto did nothing, but hold her.

"You better be telling the truth whiskers," Thalia said quietly, her tears still streaming. Her brother is alive. Her brother is safe.

And there will be nothing to stop her from going to him.

**And that's the end. Okay, now I'm going to tell you the people you will need to choose.**

**Harem: Reyna, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Silena, Clarisse, Katie, Calypso, Bianca, Gwen, Zoe, Yugao, Yugito, Khione, and Anko.**

**Those are your choices. I can see why they should be in the harem, but I know there are reasons they should not so you decide. Choose 7 or 8 of them and I'll announce the winners in one or two chapters. Sally, Thalia, and Annabeth had already been chosen to be one of them, so don't waist your time arguing please. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	5. Settling In

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. I want to thank the 80 readers for voting and the thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting. I now got 137 reviews, 285 favorites, and 300 followers. You guys are wonderful. Also, I'll tell you the poll scores at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Settling In

Naruto walk around the camp, looking at the cabins. His friends are either training, sleeping, or wondering like he is. He is enthrall by the unique cabins. Each one tells the gods or goddesses personality and/or realm. His favorite ones are Artemis, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. His least favorite are Zeus, Hera, Ares, and Aphrodite.

He strode past all of the cabins, stopping at Artemis Cabin to say hello to the hunters, and went to Hephaestus Cabin. He enter in and met fully by the sound of cheers of his siblings.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down!" Beckonderf said to everyone, "Now, for the people who don't know him, I like to introduce you to Naruto, our brother and protector. The original and soon to be leader of this cabin."

The new cabin mates look at Naruto with awe. They heard stories of Naruto. How he's a master builder, how he rescue various demigods, and is protector of this camp. Because of him, this cabin is filled with most of their brothers and sisters. Fifteen of them, since Hephaestus rarely ever cheat on his wife and did so because he love the women he'd met.

Naruto smile at them all. "Hello my brothers and sisters. I hope to get to know you when I stay here for the ones who are new here and for the ones who already know me, I'm glad to be back." One of them, a girl that is sixteen years with brown hair and brown eyes, walk over to Naruto and hug him.

"It's good to see you again, big brother," the girl said tearfully. Naruto smile and hug her back.

"It's good to see you too, Medalis." Naruto said, gently. Medalis is one of the people Naruto found traveling while living in camp. He found her about to be sold to a pedophile. The one who was trying to sell her was her step-dad. Naturally, he was mad so he kill the dad and the pedophile in the most brutal way possible.

When he finish killing those bastards, the girl latch on to him. She sob on him, saying thank you over and over again. Naruto comforted till she calm down, but she still latch onto him like a lifeline.

When they got to camp half blood, she flinch away from everybody, even from her siblings and especially away from the older campers. She latch onto Naruto when she can and sleep with him to keep the nightmares away. They got closer and closer over the years, closest out of all of the siblings.

"So Charles, what happen to my weapons when I was gone?" Charles smile and beckon him over to the workshop, showing all of the weapons he repaired.

One of them is a pistol filled with bronze bullets. Next is the assualt rifle with imperial gold bullets, an endless supply of both bullets. The third is a stealth chestplate, making anyone invisible, even the byakugan couldn't see it. The fourth is a hilt, when used, your elemental abilities is fuse with it making an elemental sword. In other case, a new version of a lightsaber. And the fifth is an endless bag of greek fire grenades, with a timing button it.

"All fit and ready to use," Charles said, holding out the pistol. Naruto grab the pistol and put it on his holder. Gather all the weapons and put them in his cloak.

"Thanks, Charles," Naruto said, then turn to the others. "Now, since I'm taking back the mantle of Counselor of this cabin I'm gonna give a brief review for those who doesn't know," Naruto cross his arms, "We're gonna do full on training at 7:00 a.m to 12:00 p.m. with all the other cabins. There will be no breaks, no complaints, and no chickening out. I can't protect all of you, all the time so I expect you to train to defend yourselves. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the Hephaestus children said firmly. Some of the older cabin mates are getting excited at finally getting to train in the shinobi ways. Naruto smile. It's good to see some of them get excited. Kinda remind him of himself when he was younger.

Soon, Chiron call for an assembly and everyone walk to the dining halls to hear the announcement. There were many murmurs of excitement when they saw Naruto over here.

"Campers." Chiron called, "We got two new campers and one that return here, all claimed."

Cabin eleven sigh in relief. Their place is getting way too crowded.

Bianca, Nico, and Naruto took the stage. The two younger ones are now wearing orange shirts and blue jeans. When everyone landed their eyes on Naruto, some gasp in shock. Every older camper recognize Naruto. Hermes' children eyes shine in hero's worship, Aphrodite's daughters look at Naruto with hungry eyes, Ares' sons glare at Naruto along with some of Apollo's children, the Hunters smile at him along with Athena's children and Hephaestus' children, and the nymphs all have blushes on their faces.

Chiron watch in amusement when Thalia, Clarisse, Katie, Medalis, Silena, Zoe, most of the hunters including the young red-headed twins, Bianca, and Annabeth sent glares to everyone who was blushing or staring at Naruto like meat. They was either jealous or overprotective.

"Bianca and Nico," Chiron called out. Bianca and Nico stepped forward and a yellow green flame instantly appear above, forming the symbol of Hades. The campers quickly chattered until Chiron neighed loudly to get all of their attention. He bowed down, "All Hail Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"

The campers knelt and bow their heads, along with Naruto and the Hunters. Bianca wanted to ground to suck her up while Nico is bowing to the others as well.

"And also, I like to reintroduce our old camper and protector, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hephaestus and Champion of Athena!" All of the campers that know Naruto (Except Ares' and half of Apollo's kids) cheered in happiness. "For those who don't know him, he was originally a camper of ours. He'd rescue half of our campers and help us with their training to survive. I would like for you to treat him like you would treat others,"

The campers broke into whispers. The older ones talk about how Naruto is back while the younger ones talked about how it was rare for a demigod to be a champion and (in Aphrodite case) how hot Naruto is. Naruto walk over to his table and sat with his siblings.

"Ramen," Naruto said. A bowl of ramen appeared instantly and Naruto ate with gusto. His siblings smile at him. Naruto love to eat ramen, especially on a special Naruto started to eat one of Apollo's children, Michael Yew, walk over to Hephaestus table.

"So your Naruto huh? You don't look so tough," Michael said arrogantly. Naruto turn to him with a bored expression.

"This is coming from a guy who would run at the first sign of the war children charging at you," that got some laughs from the campers and Michael turn red with rage.

"Oh yeah, well…HEY DON'T DISMISS ME!" Michael exclaimed when he saw Naruto turn away from him.

"Go away Yew, I have no quarrel with you," Michael grab Naruto on the shoulder, but the blond grab his hand, twist it, and sent him sprawling on the ground. Naruto eyes turn red and sat on one knee, clutch his shoulder, and whispered in Michael's ear.

"This is a fight you shouldn't pick, but if you insist I will fight you at 10:00 a.m. at the sparring field. All out with any weapon you choose. Prepare yourself, you will be fighting for your dignity." Naruto let go of his shoulder and got back to his seat.

Everyone was silent. No one said a word. Finally, the Stoll brothers and Nico broke the silence, saying, "That…was…awesome!" The people broke into exciting chatter. Everyone heard what Naruto whisper to Michael and is looking forward to the fight. Some of the girls are blushing. Even though it was scary, Naruto intimidating posture was kinda hot.

Naruto turn to his brothers and sisters. "So are you all gonna watch me fight?" the sibling nodded and Medalis hug Naruto in support.

Medalis smile at her big brother, "You can do it, Naruto. We know you can,"

"Yeah, I mean, if you can beat Ares in a sword fight we know can defeat Yew," one of the Hephaestus male said. Naruto smile at his siblings for supporting him and got back to eating his ramen.

After dinner was over, Naruto said goodnight to the hunters and his friends and went to bed with his siblings. When he was sure that everyone is asleep, he got out a box of cigarette and light one up. He blew out the smoke and form a halo.

During the years, he form a habit of smoking like the Jonin, Asuma did. It keep him calm and relieve the stress from his body. But he sometimes had to hide his smokes because Thalia, Annabeth, Artemis, basically any of the girls who is close to him tries to stop him from smoking and he doesn't want that.

Sighing, he put up the cigarette and got to bed, dreaming about building many weapons.

(Morning)

All of the campers gather at the arena to watch the fight or what other think, the epic beatdown. Michael is currently target practicing, wearing flexible armor. The Apollo cabin is offering him encouragement for the battle.

Charles got to the bench and walk towards Thalia and the others. "He's on his way. He's preparing." Thalia and Annabeth nodded. Percy look at the two, curiosity filled his eyes.

"Hey guys, how strong is Naruto? I know his abilities, but exactly how strong?" Percy asked. The people who know Naruto smile.

"Strong enough to defeat all the younger Olympians, save for Hephaestus, Artemis, and Athena." Annabeth said, causing Percy mouth to drop. He turn to the others, who nodded in confirmation.

"Naruto face more things than we did when he just five years old," Grover said, sadness filled his eyes. The other have sadness in their eyes and Percy is confused. What are they sad about? Before he could ask, Michael spoke up.

"Where is he? Did he chicken out? Figure, anyone related to Athena, blood or no, is bound to chicken out," Michael said with a sneer, causing all of Athena Cabin to glare at him. He didn't say anything about Hephaestus cabin since all of them is strong. He got some common sense.

"Take that back! Naruto is gonna kick your but!" Nico said, his eyes fill with anger. Bianca would've scold her brother, but she is angry as well. Michael sneer again.

"Then where is then? Where is the so call, protector?"

"Right behind you, waiting to be notice."

Michael turn to the back, along with the others, to see Naruto leaning on his bow staff. Naruto's armor got their attention. His chestplate is red with brown straplines that is cross diagonally and two more that is shape like an x on the top. His shoulder cap is triangular and knee cap is as well. The thigh of his armor is triangular as well and red pants. His shirt is long sleeve as well with the same triangular armor on the arm and forearm, and brown straps on his arm as well. His boots is a combination of black and gray, a brown belt, and the armor have yellow lining. Naruto call it the dragon armor (hint, hint).

His bow staff is made out bronze metal. The edge of it have imperial gold metal, sharpen. Luckily, he got gloves to protect himself from cutting himself. He also got knives in his belts to throw.

Many cheered, some have starry eyes when they saw the armor, and the girls blush when they saw it.

_Badass,_ some of them thought out, others thought about what items it is made out of while the girls are thinking how hot Naruto looks. The hunters, Chiron, Dionysus, the satyrs, and the nymphs look shock.

"The Mantle of the Champion…" Grover said in awe. The others look confuse while Annabeth snap her head at the armor

"The what?" the demigods, except Annabeth, said. Zoe snorted behind them.

"The Mantle of the Champion is the armor of the Champion, Hawke. Thy was the champion of Athena and was the protector of a city called Kirkwall." Percy and Thalia turn to her in confusion while Annabeth look at her with curious and excited gaze.

"Where did he find the armor at?" Annabeth asked, excited to find out. Zoe smile in amusement.

"He found it during his travel with Milady and thee hunter." Zoe said. The others were waiting for her to continue, but Zoe stop there.

"Who is Hawke anyway?" Percy murmured, with the others wondering the same thing. Athena's children look at them like they asked who Zeus was.

"You don't know the legend?" Annabeth asked, incredulously. "Hawke? The Champion of Kirkwall? Savior of Mages?" When the demigods gave her a blank look, she and her siblings shook their head sadly. What is this world coming too?"

"Nice armor, goldilock," Michael 'taunted', "Unfortunately, that won't help you against me. Soon, you'll feel the might of Apollo."

Naruto twisted his staff around and said to the archer, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Causing the archer to face fault and everyone to laugh. Michael quickly stood up and turn red with anger.

"AAAAAAH!" Michael yell in rage and launch an arrow. Naruto threw a knife and cut the arrow. Michael launch arrow after arrow with Naruto cutting them up with his throwing knives. Finally, after running out of arrows, grab his short sword from his back and charge at Naruto. Naruto twirl his staff and met the sword with his staff. Naruto push back and stay on the defensive. Michael quickly got frustrated. He kept attacking and attacking, but no cuts is on Naruto and the worst part is that Naruto is not on the offensive, YET.

Finally, Michael reach his breaking point and yell in frustration. He did a deep slash, but met with nothing. The blonde disappear. Michael look around the arena till he heard the voice.

"Prepare for my village secret technique,"

Many of the campers paled and rub their butts. Everyone realize that Naruto is gonna do THAT technique. Michael twisted around rapidly until he felt something. He face twisted in agony until he scream and bounce off like a hawk, holding his butt.

"A thousand years of death!"

Michael continue to scream in pain until he landed in the lake. Every stare for a minute until they all fall down laughing. Hermes and some of Apollo cabins fall down laughing, The girls in every cabin giggle madly, Nico and Percy laugh until tears were in his eyes, Thalia is grinning like mad, Annabeth and Bianca try to hold back their giggles, and Ares cabin is laugh their butts off. Only the hunters and Dionysus didn't laugh, athoughthey got smiles on their faces. The twin red-headed hunters giggle cutely and Chiron was chuckling softly.

"Okay, the winner of this fight is Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone cheered, especially his friends and siblings. Soon, his brothers, sisters, and friends carry him up and walk toward the field, leaving a daze Michael in the water.

(Later)

After some partying and a apology from Lee fletcher, Apollo cabin counselor, Annabeth drag Naruto to the forest with Percy, Thalia, Bianca, and Grover behind him. As soon as they were far enough, everyone immediately started asking questions, till Naruto stop them.

"Okay, one at time please." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle. "Who's first?" Annabeth raise her hand first.

"Where did you get armor, Naruto?" Annabeth asked excitingly. Naruto chuckled. He should've expect that question.

"It was a gift from Athena," Naruto said, "She wanted me to wear it since it belong to one of her former champion." Percy raise his hand next.

"How does Annabeth know this?" Percy asked. Naruto smile.

"I told Annie some stories when we were on the run. I tell it to her every night before she went to bed. She was really cute, looking at with those wide, curious eyes and always beg to tell her another…"

"Naruto, stop!" Annabeth said, said in embarrassment, her face red as a cherry. "Or do I have to tell them about Khione back at California?

"Touche, little Annie, touche,"

Thalia narrow her eyes at them, but they didn't answer her silent question. Finally, she sighed and ask her question. "Okay, now who the heck is Hawke?"

Naruto, Grover and Annabeth just look at them in bewilderment before shaking their head sadly. "This is a sad Annie. Many people don't know about Hawke."

"Sad day indeed," Annabeth agreed. Grover baah in dismay as well. Before Thalia could rage at them, Naruto started speaking. "Hawke is the son of Hephaestus, known as the Champion of Kirkwall. He defeated the Qunari, save the mages, found mountains of gold at the Deep Road, and defeated Knight Commander Meredith." Before anyone could ask anymore, Naruto gave them a book, "If you want to learn more, read this and it will enlighten. And don't use your dyslexia as an excuse, it's in greek." The demigods sighed, but nodded. Finally, Bianca raise her hand.

"When can we train?" Bianca asked, a little excited. Naruto smile.

"We're gonna train today. Follow me to the woods and we'll start," Naruto then made a clone, much to the surprise of Percy and Bianca, plus Nico's excitement. Naruto pass a sheet to the clone.

"Pass this sheet to the counselors. Make sure they follow this list," Naruto said. "If you need, make more clones so they can do their workout. Anyone above thirteen have to do it. If they don't, they're gonna have to spar with me." The clone saluted and walk with Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico. Naruto then turn to Bianca.

"Now, let get training shall we?"

**And, cut. So what do you think? Too little? Too much? Just right? Also, I decided to add Dragon Age into it to make it more unique. For those of you, who don't know about Dragon Age 2, watch a walkthrough of it or play the game. You're missing out. Okay, now for the scores.**

**First place goes to Artemis with 70 votes. Second place goes to Zoe with 59 votes. Third is Athena 56 votes. Fourth is Silena with 52 votes. Fifth is Hestia with 51 votes. Clarisse is the sixth 50 votes. Calypso is seventh with 47 votes. And Bianca is last with 37 votes. I might Reyna vote or no since I want to have a Roman in the group. Also, I'm gonna end the poll at the next chapter so keep voting. See you later.**


	6. Torture slash Training

**Hello people. Welcome to chapter six of this story. First of all, I want to thank you guys who reviewed my story and offer nice words, encouragement, or some constructive criticizing. I truly appreciate it and I also appreciate the many people who follow or favorite my story. I'm truly grateful for it. For those who are wondering if I'm gonna add some more Dragon Age things on this story, yes I'm planning to. Possibly some little things on this part, but will add some more at the labyrinth one. So anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Training slash Torture

"Okay, are you ready for the first time of training?"

After Naruto sent a clone to train the other campers, he and Bianca went to the far into the woods so they can train. Naruto went deep in the woods so no one can see them. Ninja paranoia.

"Yes," Bianca said, a little excited and afraid. Any would be excited when they're about to train in the ninja ways. Kids from both worlds. Naruto motion her to sit down and Bianca did.

"Let's get to know each other first, so it won't be awkward with each other." Naruto said, "I'll go first. My name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, weapons, forging, my family and friends, and training. My dislike is people who betray their friends and/or family for power, rapists, perverts, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares, and Zeus. My hobbies are sparring, forging, cooking, reading, hanging out with my friends and hunting. And my dream…well is to find a true safe haven for all demigods."Bianca look at him with multiple emotions. She's liking Naruto more and more from what he told her about himself.

"My turn then," Bianca said, "My name is Bianca Di Angelo. My likes are Nico and my mom. My dislike are perverts, jerks, and having to raise Nico by myself. My hobby is music. And dream is to be free from responsibility," Bianca smile at him after the last sentence, "Which you help me get." Naruto smile back at her.

"Okay, the first lesson is to focus your chakra. Even though you have it, doesn't mean you can already control it," Naruto lectured, "You need to hone it before you can try to use it, otherwise it might end badly depend on the jutsu you use," Bianca nodded in understanding, absorbing everything she can.

"Okay, you ready?" Bianca nodded once again, "Good, now close your eyes. Breath in and breath out. Shut down all your senses. No one is here but yourself. Repeat that in your head." Bianca did all that, breathing in, closing her eyes, and shutting down her senses. She did those things in the exact order until she felt the same power. The same one Naruto gave her.

"I'm sensing Naruto," Bianca said excitingly. Naruto smile. This girl is a fast learner, much like Annabeth, that for sure. His eyes widen when he saw the chakra she has in her, but shook out of his surprise. She's one of the big three children, so of course she would be strong.

"Good, now try to focus on that energy and control. Make it do your bidding," Naruto said. Bianca started targeting the energy in her body and try to control. It's easier said than done. Bianca started sweating a little when she started straining a little when the chakra begin going wild a little. This is like trying to control Nico when he's in a sugar rush. But still, she's determine. She's not gonna give up just like that. Naruto believes that she can be a Shinobi and she's won't lose his faith in her. Finally, after fifteen she got her chakra in her control. She panted and panted after letting go of the strain in her muscles.

Naruto smile at her with pride, making her heart flutter a little. "Good job Bianca. You completed the first step in fifteen minutes. That's fast as Annabeth and Thalia did. Now, for our next lesson. Tree climbing." Naruto help her up and begin the next step.

(Training Field)

The campers training regime is what you would call, hell. When Naruto said you were going to train, he wasn't kidding. Various campers are doing different things. From sword fights, to hand to hand combat, to exercises that would make a pro wrestler sweat.

"Come on you maggots! Show me some steam coming out of you! My grandmothers can do better than you, mortal ones and godly ones!" Naruto roar out to everyone. Some of Apollo kids are doing hundreds of push ups with one hand, some of Ares kids are running up a hill holding up heavy bags on top of them, and Hermes kids are running laps with chakra bracers (that weigh 300 lb). This is the usual training regime camp half blood when Naruto is here.

"I…gonna…break…an arm," Lee strained, pushing up and down. Some idiot from Ares cabin said the Naruto original training regime is too easy and can do it with one hand behind his back so Naruto made the exercises harder. He curse Mark for opening his big mouth. Now, they in this Tartarus induce torture.

Speaking of Mark, he's currently sprinting at the highest hill with one hand behind his back and a bunch of angry nymphs on his tails. How he anger them? Well, let just say that Naruto show them a certain perverted book that Mark was hiding in his bed. And that book was filled with wood nymphs.

Meaningless to say, the nymphs are bloodthirsty now.

Meanwhile some of Athena kids and Ares kids are sword fighting with Naruto. Well, not swordfighting, more like a beat down that the teens are facing. Naruto is a ruthless teacher.

One of the clones, cross his sword with one of Ares kids and slide it out of his hands. He then hold up the sword at the teen's neck.

"Your reflexes need to be faster. You rely too much on your strength and not enough on speed or agility. Strengthen up your left hand and practice with the sword with your right hand more." The Ares kid nodded. He would've argue, but Naruto knew more than anybody about fighting. He's been fighting since he was four.

Others kids are practicing hand to hand combat with Naruto, various techniques from the ninja world. A mixture of Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes cabin are in that training regime and was currently getting their butt beaten down by Naruto.

"Strengthen your kicks, curve your arms a little more, and-" Naruto then disappear and kick the Athena child he's been fighting with under the legs, making the child fall down. "-never let your guard down."

The Demeter and Aphrodite cabin are practicing kunai and shuriken throwing. Some of the Aphrodite kids wanted to do it, but others had to be bribed. With the so few boys, hair gel and cologne. With the girls, he said he would fight shirtless at capture the flags. Even though he hates Aphrodite because he cheated on his dad, doesn't mean that he hate her other children. Though he is a bit miff at Drew for trying to charm him into being her boyfriend. One of the clones saw Katie struggling to throw the kunai and move to help her out.

"Katie, you got to get your feet separate and your arms bend cross way. Don't think too much on it and just do it," Katie did everything Naruto instructed and made a perfect shot. Katie beam at Naruto and hug him.

"Thanks Naruto,"

"Your welcome little sis,"

Another clone is teaching the kids, including Nico, about Greek Mythology and some of the Dragon Age Mythology with Annabeth and Silena. They decided to tell them the history of the champion since most of the campers didn't knew. The only ones that did knew was Naruto, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Chiron, Grover, the gods and goddesses, and all of the satyrs and nymphs. Right now, he is telling them about the blight.

"King Caillian led the biggest army led in Ferelden to fight the darkspawn horde, with the Grey Wardens by his side. But it was all for noughts as he was betrayed by his most trusted." the kids started shouting in outrage when they heard. Annabeth and Silena. "The horde march into Ferelden and started killing everyone insight. Civilians, mages, soldiers, everyone. The champion's family barely escape in time."

While they are reading, Clarisse and Thalia are getting ready to spar with yet another clone. Naruto wanted to see if they improve in their skills in the spear so he brought out cylinder, named Kasai (means fire), and change it into a spear.

"Okay you two, let see how far you two have gotten," Naruto said smirking. The two girls grin and charge at Naruto with their spears raised. Naruto parry the two charges and sent them stumbling behind him. He turn with the same smirk, "Too predictable you two. Come on I know you can do better." The two got annoyed by that and did the same thing. Naruto shook his head and was about to block until he got caught by surprise. Thalia stab under while Clarisse aim at his head. Naruto, wanting to protect his third leg, block Thalia's spear and move his head to the side to dodge Clarisse spear. He step back from them and hold his spear in defensive position.

"Not bad, not bad," Naruto said, "but you have to do better than that to make me even sweat." The girls are planning to. They have no delusion in defeating him since Naruto is the more experience out of every demigod, but that doesn't mean they couldn't try to hit him.

Thalia slam her spear down, making an electric current on the front, but Naruto jump up to avoid being fried. Clarisse got on Thalia's back and jump up, before throwing the spear at Naruto. The blond was prepared though and spin to dodge the spear and throw it back at Clarisse. Clarisse manage to grab it before it could stab her in the neck, but force her to slide backwards a little. Naruto got down and charge at the two. Thalia did the same with Clarisse not far behind. The three started clashing and parrying each other looking for a weak spot. Naruto manage to find one when the three clash against each other, Clarisse and Thalia's spear pushing on the top and bottom part of Naruto's spear. Before they could get an edge, Naruto push down the spear making the two spin and land on the ground, the wind knock out of their chest.

"I win," Naruto said, then saw there is a wound on his shoulder. "Look like you two finally wound me you two. Congratulation." Naruto help Thalia up, then Clarisse. The two grin when they saw the wound.

"YEAH!" The two cheered, high fiving each other. The two finally wounded Naruto after all these years. They were extremely happy about that, even though it was just a clone. The two saw the real Naruto and Bianca walking towards them. Bianca look ruffle up and soaked. The clone poof out, giving the information to the real Naruto.

"Congratulation you two. You finally wounded me, even if it was a clone." Thalia grin while Clarisse smile. The two felt good when Naruto praise them since he is stronger than anybody in the camp.

Thalia then turn to Bianca, "I'm guessing she was training in tree climbing and water walking?" Naruto nodded and Bianca wince, cracking her back a little. Those were some hard falls.

"Yeah, she took about half an hour to get the tree climbing done and another half to do water walking. Luckily, she have a teacher who got same amount of chakra as her, if not more." Naruto said. It would've taken Bianca all day to do those things if not for that.

"Yeah, good thing, otherwise I would have a broken my back," Bianca said, sighing in relief that she had Naruto as a teacher. Then she look at Naruto, "Where is Nico?"

"He's with the other children," Naruto said, pointing in the direction of the group of kids with his clone, Annabeth, and Silena telling stories to them, "My clone is telling them a story about the Dragon Age." Bianca nodded in understanding.

Suddenly everyone heard a pain cry and everyone turn to see a figure flying through the field and crashing through the . The only that wasn't surprise was Naruto.

"Look like Percy is getting beaten down," Naruto said, chuckling a little. Then he got the clone that was training Percy memory and is now clutching his nuts in pain. Thalia, Annabeth, Charles, Clarisse, Katie, and Silena went up to him, worried. The Stolls was stifling a laugh before Clarisse glare at them for even thinking about laughing at this.

"What happen?" Annabeth ask everyone main question. Naruto wheeze in pain a little, till he look up at Annabeth from his position.

"Remember when I told you guys that clones can give you the memories of what happen in their end?" Naruto strain out. Everyone that had Shinobi training, including Medalis, nodded (sorry, I forgot to mention that Medalis received the same training as well). "Well, I just got a painful memory from my clone."

(moments earlier)

How did he got into this? How did he enter this hell in dose training? Oh yeah, because Naruto thinks that he need to be more skilled in something else than just his sword. Even though he try to tell them that he just need his sword and that he won't lose it. But Annabeth had to tell him about the day with the 'canadians' and how he couldn't use his sword because his shorts didn't had pockets. Now, he is training Naruto in hand to hand combat for nearly an hour and is bruise, sweaty, and tired.

Looking at Naruto, he saw that he didn't made him sweat. He can break a horn off a minotaur, but he couldn't get one hit?

"Need a break, squid head?" Naruto call out from his position. That was name he came up for Percy. Like Annabeth call him seaweed brain and Thalia call him kelp head. Now, Naruto is calling squid head.

"No, no, I can fight some more," Percy said, not willing to give up just yet. Just one punch and he'll can relax all he wants. Naruto shrug and charge at him. Percy waited for him to get closer and closer. Just one punch. One punch damn it. Then, without warning, Percy swing his arm and hit him. Right in the nuts.

Naruto step back and clutch his ball painfully, while Percy just stand there, stunned. He hit Naruto. He just hit Naruto. A smile went up face, going higher and higher, until he finally whoop in joy. His whooping stop when he felt the intense killing intent in the air as strong as Hades presence. He slowly turn around to see Naruto arms and legs in flames. Said person is glaring at him with literal fire in his eyes.

"You," Naruto whispered in a deadly voice that can make the big three wet their pants. fire increase and got into Taijutsu stance, "Just mess with fire," Percy gulped. He's dead.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

BANG

(Present)

Everyone in the field wince either for Percy or Naruto. Both of those things are really painful. Some of the unfortunate people experienced the Fire Entry Kick. Mainly Apollo, Hermes, and Ares cabin. Hermes and Apollo because of the pranks. Ares because of their arrogance.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, scowling and facepalming at the same time. "When I get my hands on him…"

"No worry Annabeth," Naruto said, healing up quickly. Thank you Uzumaki DNA, "We can think of prank to do to him later. Right now, let's go to the big house. There a meeting we need to go to anyways." Everyone nodded and some of the shinobi demigods (Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Annabeth) smirk evilly, thinking of the pranks they can pull. Many step back in fear. One of them pranking is bad enough, two or all of them? Feel sympathy for the poor soul that angered them.

(Big house)

Everyone is in the big house, waiting for Chiron so they could plan for capture the flag. Travis and Connor are talking rapidly about the pranks they can pull with Naruto. Annabeth and Thalia planning the prank they will pull on Percy for kicking Naruto in the balls. Seeing Naruto after years of him missing, they won't allow anyone to hurt them, but themselves and the other girls Silena is talking to Katie and Bianca about ways to throw shuriken. Lee is trying to get some rest from that hellish training. Percy is doing the same as well, all healed up, but stilled tired. And Clarisse and Naruto are talking about different kinds of weapons. Finally, Chiron came in and clamp his hooves.

"Okay counselors, we are here to talk strategy on how to defeat the hunters of Artemis," He drop his serious and look pleadingly at everyone. He might have got on his knees if he wasn't half horse. "Does anyone have a plan? Anything?!"

"Well, I got something," Naruto said, and everyone turn to him. Everyone, except Percy and Bianca, got at his face and practically yelled, "Tell us!" even Chiron did it. Naruto, Bianca and Percy sweat drop at that. The hunters must have never lost.

"Okay, first of all, GET OFF!" Naruto yelled and everyone got off and rub their heads a little sheepish at how they reacted. "Okay now, we need Annabeth as one of the leaders since she got a good head on her and won't let her emotion gain control of her." Annabeth blush at the praise, making Percy make a fist, then she look up in confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean one of the leaders?" Annabeth asked. Why not just have one leader, instead of many.

"Because I found a flaw in your plan. You always make the same predictable plan, making the hunters fight easier. You didn't make a new plan or at least make changes." Many face palm or blush at that. What he said is correct. "Also, one leader can't lead all of the campers. You would need various people to lead them." The people nodded in understanding.

"Okay there will be four ring leaders since their eight cabins that are filled with more than just one camper. Each leader will lead two cabins. The first group is Aphrodite and Ares cabin led by Clarisse." Clarisse nodded and smile. She's not going to disappoint Naruto. "Athena and Hephaestus cabin will be lead by Annabeth." Annabeth nodded as well. "Demeter and Dionysus will be lead by Thalia" Thalia grin in excitement. "Apollo and Hermes cabin will be lead by Percy."

"Wait a minute, why me?" Percy asked, confused. Why would Naruto want him to be the leader of one the groups? People would've that he would chose someone familiar to lead.

"Because squid head, even though you rely on luck and your sword, from what Annabeth told me you are a natural born leader. I want to put that to the test." Percy nodded, not saying anything else. "Any objections?" No one raise their hands, since Naruto is a good strategizer, better than Athena cabin. "Good, then let prepare to win this time!"

Everyone cheered. For the first time, they have a possibly of winning. And Naruto started out laying the strategy to everyone

**And done. Well, that was fun for them. Any of you wish to join in their training? No? Oh well. And we got the winners of the poll is Artemis, Zoe, Athena, Hestia, Silena, Calypso, Clarisse, and Bianca. I've also decided to add Reyna in there since I want to have at least one Roman dating Naruto. I suspect others do as well. So the people in the harem are:**

**Harem: Thalia, Annabeth, Sally, Artemis, Zoe, Athena, Hestia, Silena, Calypso, Clarisse, Bianca, and Reyna.**

**Make sure to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't already and I will see you later.**


	7. Up, Middle, Down

**Hello everyone, welcome to my new chapter. I want to thanks the people who helped me with my story, giving me suggestions and ideas. Cerulean Knight and The Psycho Path to name a few. Without you guys, I probably would've never came up with those ideas or at the very least wouldn't come up with till it was too late. Also, I got a plan to make Sally young and how to introduce her in the story. Either this chapter or next chapter. Plus, I'm going to show a few shinobis soon so watch out. So anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Naruto.**

Chapter 7: Up, Middle, Down

For fifteen minutes, the counselors were listening in Naruto's plan, adding a few things so won't be a gape in the plan. Even Percy added some things in the plan. After the last detail been put in, they all went to the cabin to explain to their siblings what the plan is and prepare. Pretty soon, capture the flags started.

All of the campers, except for the children, are there stretching or testing their weapons. Naruto is twirling his spear around with his shirt off, leaning on the tree. The Aphrodite girls drool at the site while many of the other girls blush, mainly Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, and Clarisse. Even the hunters got a mild blush on their faces, mainly because they actually like the blond out of all of the males in the world, as a friend of course. Sibling feelings for the one he rescued, like Lily and Rose. Zoe is blushing the most out of all the hunters.

Katie saw the looks and shook her head. Silena, Clarisse, Annabeth, and Thalia told her their feelings for them, individually of course. There's no telling what would happen if the four figure out that they all had feelings for the same blond. For her, she just sees Naruto as her brother. He always treated her like a older brother would and she quickly had some sibling love for him. She saw most of the guys green with envy, especially the Apollo children and she also saw Percy clench his white fist, making her giggle. Percy got a crush on Annabeth so bad.

"Heroes!" Chiron called, getting everyone's attention. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Red team - Camp Half-Blood - shall take the west woods. Blue team - Hunters of Artemis - shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and medic. No maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!" The campers started jumping tree through tree, even ones who justed started learning it while the Artemis Hunters run in the woods.

All of the campers made it to their position to see a giant hole at the bottom. Naruto grin. "My plan is starting out well." He said. His plan is simple. Apollo and Hermes cabin, led by Percy, is going to jump across the trees while Demeter and Dionysus Cabin , led by Thalia, is going in that hole which made like a tunnel (Dionysus Cabin consist of 10 of his kids thanks to Naruto, who rescued them from abuse or monsters. Dionysus was very happy those years). Naruto will take a small team made of Charles, Katie, Silena, Bianca and Medalis with Ares and Aphrodite cabin, led by Clarisse going with them (the love kids want a piece at those hunters for mocking love). And Athena and Hephaestus cabin will guard the flag, since they are the most effective in guarding. Everyone will be in radio contact to inform the others of their status.

"Naruto, are you sure this is going to work?" Annabeth asked, a little doubt in her voice. The hunters won fifty times in a row and they were never close in beating them. Plus, Naruto company help tone down her hubris since it was a dangerous flaw for her.

Naruto smile confidently at her, making her blush heavily and her heart fluttering. His smile can warm the hearts of the even the coldest of people. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stare at her straight in the eyes, making her blush even more when she saw those usually colorful eyes that are now light blue that is full of warmth and kindness. Only Naruto can make her feel like this.

"Don't worry Annabeth. We can win this one. We got the most excellent plan and the best leaders," Naruto said, "Remember what I said years ago. As long as you have confidence, nothing can stop you." Annabeth smile and hug him greatly. Naruto knows when to say the best things when there's the need. He's right. They can win this. Not notice by her, Percy frown and look away from the seen, putting his armor on. Why couldn't he make her feel like that? he thought with jealousy.

Percy forgot about his jealousy when they set position. Percy's group ready to climb, Thalia's group ready to jump in the tunnel, Clarisse's group and Naruto's small team ready to run, and Annabeth's group on guard. Every leader smile at one another before they heard the horn.

"Begin!"

(Mount Olympus)

Unknown to the campers and hunters, the gods and goddesses, minus Artemis, are watching the battle on the mist. Almost every minor god is watching this battle of the campers vs hunters. Usually, only few of them would be interested in it since Artemis won every time. But Naruto is on the scene and they all heard legends of the blonde. So now, everyone is watching with the Olympians at their thrones in the meeting room.

"Man, I can't wait for this fight! This will be awesome!" Hermes exclaimed, holding a bag of popcorn. He met Naruto when was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. It was only a brief meeting, but Hermes already like the kid. Even more so when he rescued Travis and Connor a bunch of Lastrygans and save Luke at the Hercules quest.

Poseidon nodded in agreement, "I usually don't watch this fight since the hunters always win, but this should be good. I heard how Naruto fight and I'm interest in his skills." Then he sigh in disappointment. "If only he wasn't a champion of the owl head." The 'owl head' glare at him when she heard that.

"Sorry to burst bubble Poseidon, but I like my champion." Athena said, "He gots intelligence, cunning, and skills, something I like in my champions so your wish won't be granted soon. He's even better than Odysseus." Poseidon roll his eyes at that.

"Sounds like you have a crush on him Owl head," Poseidon said in a sarcastic voice. Athena blush a little, making Poseidon widen his eyes then grin. "You do have a crush on him don't you? This is like the Theseus thing is it?" Athena blush even more and started denying it while Poseidon tease her even more.

"Oh shut it you two. You both sounds like children" Hades said in annoyance, causing Poseidon to pout and Athena to blush at her childish action. "I want to see what my daughter can do." Hades heard the Hephaestus son, Naruto is training her to defend herself. He's grateful for that since Bianca can defend herself and he might train Nico as well. Now, he will see what she can do.

The Olympians soon saw Naruto getting to the mass of campers…shirtless. Like the girls in camp half blood, the Olympians women have major blushes on their face seeing the bare chest on the blond, for Aphrodite she's ogling the blond, he looks even better than the gods. Even Hera got a light blush on her face. The gods saw this and glare at the blond, except for Hephaestus. The man just sighed and shook his head. His son attracts many women, mortal girls, demigoddesses, and goddesses alike. I mean, Khione is stalking the blond for five years, much to his exasperation. That women don't give up.

"Oh my, such a good looking man," Aphrodite said with a giggle, "I may have to visit him one day." When Hephaestus heard that, he growled in anger, for two reasons. One, she's planning to bed HIS son. And second, she's gonna cheat on him again. There is only so much a person could take when their wife/husband cheats on more than person. Especially for a god or goddess. Look at his mother. The thought of his mother made him even more angrier, when eventually he snap.

"APHRODITE IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON I WILL BURN YOU TILL YOU WON'T LOOK ATTRACTIVE TO ANY MAN FOR A CENTURY!" Hephaestus in pure rage. Everyone is shock that Hephaestus yelled, since the man is the calmest out of all the gods, even Hades. He never yelled at anyone, not even at his wife or mother. Aphrodite is shock the most. Ares was gonna cut Hephaestus down with a sword, but he stop when saw his mom's glare.

"Ares, sit back down on your but, now!" Hera growled. Ares paled and sat down. Out of all the Olympians, Hera scared him the most. His mother is more powerful than him, so she could lock him up with a room full of flowers and fluffy animals, his powers taken away. It actually happen once, much to his horror. He wasn't the same for fifty years. So he listen to his mother out of fear, not that he would admit it.

Hera sent a smile at her favorite son, but her son turn away from her. She sighed, feeling sadness once again? Why doesn't he love her? Why doesn't he act a son would to her mother? She didn't understand.

Aphrodite stayed quiet and sat down, trying to think on her husband's reaction. He didn't got angry before on all her other affairs, so why now? Is it because it's his favorite son she's thinking of bedding? Or is it something else?

After a few minutes of silence, they heard the campers run to their position and Zeus cough a little to break the silence. "So let's watch the fight shall we?" All the Olympians nodded and sat back and watch. Hestia watch with interest and a smile as she saw the blonde encouraging his close friend. She's been observing him for the past years when she discovered him. How he treats his friends and family, his kindness towards other, and his courage to help anyone that is endanger. She grow fonder and fonder of him as time past and she held great affection towards the blonde shinobi.

Pretty soon, the campers got ready and went in position while the gods stayed silent to enjoy the match.

(Camp-half-blood)

"Ready…" Chiron called out, waving his flag up. All the campers tense, ready for anything and eager to get started. The hunters are tense as well. Even though they won for fifty years, doesn't mean they'll relax. Always stay alert and vigilant. The youngers kids are cheering on for their siblings, especially Nico who is whooping for both his sister and Naruto.

"BEGIN!"

And just like that, everyone begin. Thalia's team got under the holes and started running to their locations. Percy's team started climbing up the trees silently and jump from tree to tree to their position. And Naruto's squad and Clarisse's team started running. Annabeth's team spread out and awaited for the hunters, ready to fight.

(Naruto and Clarisse's group)

Naruto and Clarisse's team continue running with their large stamina. None of them look even a little fatigue. All of them been running for years because of Naruto's torture training, making have a lot of stamina, with Naruto having never ending stamina. Pretty soon, Naruto sensed a few scouts in the area and stop the group with his hands.

"There are 3 scouts in the area. All arm with bows and a knife." Naruto said, using his sensing skills, "Charles, Medalis take out the first one at the left. Katie, Silena, take the one at the right. Bianca, with me." The team nodded and separated to eliminate their targets.

Silena and Katie went up the trees and saw three hunters their. The hunters look vigilante, using all their senses to alarm them of anyone over here. Luckily for Katie and Silena, they disguised their scents with wild cherries. The two look at each and grin in confidence. The two grab senbon needles that are thin enough to be silent and can stun the target. The waited till they pass them, then throw the senbons at all of them.

"We taken care of our targets, they're are

The hunters in questions, felt a prick on their necks. They ignore it, thinking it was a mosquito and kept walking with silent footsteps. After a few minutes, they felt drowsy and try to shake the feeling, only for it not to work. They felt drowsier and drowsier till they finally fell on their sides, asleep. The two girls that did that two them, grin and hive five each other.

Meanwhile with Charles and Medalis, they hid under the ground to surprise the hunters. The waited for a few minutes, with great patience, till the felt footsteps on them and sprung their trap.

The hunters cried out in surprise when they felt a pull on their ankles. They close their eyes in instinct and open them after a few minutes, when they saw their body in the ground. They cried out in shock, also trying to call the hunters for help, till they heard a voice.

"Don't bother, I put up a chakra seal that prevent noises from coming out."

The two hunters look up to see the two children of Hephaestus above them. Charles is smirking while Medalis is grinning. The hunters turn red in rage quickly after realizing what happen.

"Release at once _male_ and won't consider chopping your balls off!" One of the hunters exclaimed. Charles only smirk in amusement, enraging them further.

"I don't think so. This'll make sure you don't report anything you might've found out and keep you from finding out anything." Charles said, still holding that amusing smirk. Then Medalis starts talking, "Just stay and get comfortable. Someone will get you out after the games," The two left, leaving some piss off hunters in their wake.

"We got the second team down," Charles reported on the radio. "Now, just one more to go."

Speaking of the one more, Naruto and Bianca are hiding behind the trees to see that the two hunters are Lily and Rose. Naruto pursue his lips. Why did Zoe sent those two? Even though they are stronger than they look, because of Artemis blessing and some training, they are still too young and inexperience. Any Athena child can defeat those two in a battle. Zoe must've thought that they would go straight for the flags and wouldn't sense the trackers. She forgot that there is a ninja with them and with train demigods at his side.

Naruto pull out his firewood bow while Bianca pull out her yew bow, both pulling out sleeping gas arrows. "Okay Bianca, on the count of three, we'll aim at the count of three. One…" they pull their arrows back, prepared to shoot at a moment notice. "Two…" The two waited, like a archer waiting for it's target. "Three." They let go of the bow when the two girls got close enough and it landed between their feets.

It immediately let out the gas on the girls. They heard coughing, groaning, and then two slumps. The gas clears showing the two girls sleeping peacefully.

"My targets are eliminate, going back to you now," Naruto said, then turn to Bianca and smile. "That was a great shot Bianca. Keep working on it and you can shoot like the hunters." Bianca blush at the praise and smile a little. They run to Clarisse group so they can keep going.

After everyone regrouped, they continue on their track.

(Percy's group)

Percy's group is halfway there to their targeted area. For them, the plan is to wait for the signal from Naruto and attack from above. Hermes cabin will jump on top of them while Apollo cabin will shoot arrows among arrows. That's their part. Travis and Connor will be in the front with Percy since they are trackers among the group.

Travis and Connor made a signal motion to stop, so the whole camp did. "There are three scouts in the area, all in a single knit group." Connor said to the others.

"So what do we do?" Percy asked. The two Stoll brothers grin mischieviously, making the ones that aren't Hermes children shiver in fear. They feel sympathy for those three hunters.

"What all Hermes children would do," Travis said and Connor grab a few gas bombs. "Prank them till they drop, both kind of ways."

Correction, they really felt sorry for those hunters. Travis and Connor jump to their locations and saw three hunters, one of them that is built like a tank. Connor and Travis grin at each and throw the gas bombs. The hunters stop seeing two red balls before it explode into gas. The gas evaporated after a few minutes to reveal…two hunters?

"Hey, where the other one go?" Travis said, and Connor shrug. They both gone down to see where the leader was at, looking around the place. They both stop when they felt a hand on both their shoulders and stiffened.

"Looking for me?" a girl voice said. The two pale and slowly turn to see the big tank like hunter behind them. They didn't think they can scream so high before or so loud.

Percy stop twiddling his pen when he heard the scream and uncapped his sword. The Stolls sounds like they're in deep trouble and Percy gonna help out. "Will, Lee, follow me." The two campers nodded and pull out their bows before following Percy. The three campers hop along the trees, then stop to see a hunter beating the crap out of the Stolls.

"Okay, distract her with arrows while I get behind her to knock her out." Percy said and the two nodded. Percy jump behind the hunter silently and waited for arrows to bring shooted. The two delivered on their promises and shot fours arrows, making the girl stop her beating and dodge the arrows. She didn't notice Percy getting behind before it was too late and got knock out by the hilt of his sword.

"You to okay?" Percy asked, holding out both hands for the two of them. The two of them took the hands gratefully and wince, feeling the pain of that beating.

"Yeah we're okay, just sore from the beating." Connor said, grumbling a little while he stretch his back. "We can can still run from here and fight." Travis and stretch his back as well, string a few curses along the way. Percy nodded and the five went back to the group. When they made it back, Percy picked up the radio.

"This is Percy speaking," he started out, "We got sidetrack from a couple of scouts and the Stolls brother getting beaten the crap out of them by a large one," said brothers glare at him for telling them that, but Percy ignore it, "We're about to go back and move again, so don't worry." Percy waited for a bit, before he heard Naruto talking.

"Must have been my sister, Phoebe. She is the largest and toughest out of all my sisters. Something happen with her and a Hermes child years ago in 1920, don't ask. It's her business to tell you. So she sometimes take it out on the Hermes children unintentionally." Percy nodded in understanding, while the Stolls curse their brother for making that huntress beat the crap out of them. The team kept moving through the woods, closer to their location.

(Naruto and Clarisse's group)

Once the surface team got to their locations, Naruto stop them. The are from hearing distance and sight distance away from the hunters. They're are at the location where they can sprung their trap. Naruto open his radio and said, "At my location, awaiting." He waited for a few moments before he heard the two of them.

"I'm at my area, ready to jump at them." "I'm under those hunters, eager to surprise them." Naruto grin and made a few hand signs before saying "**Earth Style: Mud Wall." **A giant rock wall appear in front of them, small enough to jump over, but big enough to conceal everyone. Then he did the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**, which he learn from Zabuza, making a mist all of the forest, "Now all we need is someone to push it."

"But we don't have anyone to push it." Clarisse pointed. She is smarter than most people take credit for, but had to act dumb like her brothers and sisters to cover her mask. Naruto smirk that sent shivers up her spine, both the good and bad kind. Why oh why must the blonde make her feel like that?

"Who said that we are going to push it?" the blond said. The demigods were confused, but Naruto just bite his thumb and did a few hand signs once before saying,

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

Half of the hunters are guarding the flags while the rest are either scouting the woods or going to capture the flag with Zoe. The hunters were vigilant but relax since the campers has always lose. But now, since they yet to hear a report from their scouts, they're getting a little tense. Even more so when they heard the ground rumbling and saw a mist at the field.

"You two," one of the hunters, that looks to be the leader, said pointing to two hunters, "Go check what's happening over there." the two chosen hunters hesitated a little, but nodded and went go check what's happening. It was a few minutes when they heard a roar and two terrified screams. They saw the two hunters running, paled and terrified. They stop, trembling and hyperventilating.

"What? What did you saw you to?" the hunter demanded. The two girls just stuttered, trying to come up with words, before fainting in exhaustion and fear. Now, all the hunters are worried and a little scared. They lift their bows and tighten the strings when they heard rumbling. The rumbling got closer and closer until they're fears consumed them and shot arrow after arrow to make the monster go away before eventually running out of arrows. Now they are out of arrows, the rumblings keep continueing, and they are deathly afraid, shaking and white as Hades. The rumbling got closer until they saw…a bolder?

The hunters are confuse of this? How did this boulder terrified the two hunters? Was something behind there, pushing it? They answer was question when the boulder was blasted through. Right in front of them is a giant, skeletal, metal like, T-rex, in front of them. It roar in front of them and spitted out fire, making them scream in fear for the first time. They've never seen this beast before and is terrified so much, that they didn't heard a boy yell before it was too late.

"Now guys!"

The hunters look up to see bunches of demigods jumping off trees and they all grab their knives and whatever arrows they have, forgetting about the fearsome beast. The hunters begin to fight, but the fear of the dinosaur and the surprise of the trap made them sluggish and a few hunters got knocked out. Under them, the ground erupted around them into holes and more demigods appeared. It is beginning to be a real fight for the first camper vs hunter game for the first time. Each camper is fighting in groups of two or three against one hunter, except Thalia and Percy, since they are skilled enough to fight against one of them. Right now Percy is clashing sword and knife with a hunter while Thalia is overwhelming another hunter.

It wasn't enough to defeat the hunters, but reinforcement arrived with Naruto's team coming from behind the dinosaur or jumping above the walls. Now, it was four to five campers vs one hunter. Katie and Silena are working together in fighting one, Beckonderf is fighting with his sword against another one, Medalis is using a spear against one of them, and Naruto is running to the flag, with knocking a few hunters out. He jumped up to the boulder the flag was at and swung his spear, knocking out a hunter on his left and kick the feet of another hunter on his right, then knock her out with the bottom of his spear. Then he grab the flag and called out to Thalia.

"Hey Thale-chan, I got the flag." Naruto said. "Hold out the others for me while I get to checkpoint. Charles you're in charge of my group." Charles nodded briefly before getting back fighting with his opponent and Thalia grin in acknowledge while pushing back a hunter with her spear. Naruto then jump up high and landed. He hold out his spear and the Dinosaur roar with fire coming out again, before going to their position. Naruto grin while on his animation.

The campers are going to win this time. He can feel it. He can bet on it, since he got the goddess of luck on his side.

**That's the end. Sorry for making it a cliffhanger, but I need time to think more so please don't get angry. I got to things tell you before I go. One, I'm gonna make a poll where you can choose if you want Luke redeem or remain evil. If he's redeem, I got an idea for the one who will get controlled by Kronos so don't vote remain the same because of the Kronos thing. Two, can anyone make a prophecy where seven half-bloods will save Artemis, Bianca and Zoe not dying, Naruto revealing his past, the ninjas coming to get Naruto, and his a new fire power getting revealed? If you can think of something, PM me, please! I'm desperate!**

**So anyway, review, follow, and favorite and I will see you later.**


	8. Victory, Oracle, and Meeting

**Hello people. Welcome to my new chapter. I decided to post this one since I can't resist writing this. It's one of my favorite stories to write. So on this chapter, it'll show the victory, the oracle, and the council meeting. Also, thank to you readers who posted some prophecies, I made an idea. I tweaked, work, and made it until I made the best I could think of, so thank you readers. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

Chapter 8: Victory, Oracle, and Meeting

Zoe and her team is currently a few minutes away from the camp flag. There plan was simple. Break from her group and get the flag without the campers noticing. It worked fifty times in the past, so they're sure it can work again. When got to the checkpoint…they saw no camper. The hunters blinked. Then blinked again. Finally, they laugh at this situation.

"They…left…no one…to guard the flag," One of the hunters laugh out. How stupid can someone be? Out of all the games, this would be the easiest one yet.

"Obviously some male made that plan?" Another hunter laughed out. Zoe nodded and was about to grab it when she heard a shout of "ATTACK!". The hunters immediately got on guard and Annabeth's team attack the hunters. The hunters could barely defend themselves from this, but manage to fight. Zoe got out of the fight, but saw Naruto and Annabeth in front of her.

"Sorry Zoe-chan, but you had to pass through us to get the flag," Naruto said with a smirk. Annabeth nodded in agreement and brought out a kunai. Zoe frowned. She can't underestimate the blond since he could match up against Artemis in a fight. So knowing that, she got two knives out since her arrows will be useless against him and charge at the two.

Naruto and Annabeth charge with both having kunais and fight with Zoe. It was hand fighting mix with hand to hand combat. Zoe use her knives for defense while using her feet to fight. Naruto grab her leg when she was about to kick and flip her. Zoe backflip and charge at the two again. She clash her knife with Annabeth's kunai and also try to kick the blond under. Naruto flip and about to hit her in the back, but she manage to twist and dodge, making the two stumble. They manage to get on their feet and turn to Zoe, who was frowning at them.

"Naruto, why aren't thou fighting seriously?" Zoe said, "Your style is not like that and would fight at the top of your abilities." The two blondes smirk, making her even more confuse and frustrated. Why aren't taking her seriously? She's the lieutenant of the hunt, damn it!

Naruto grin at her fully, "Because my dear hunter, our goal wasn't to beat you…"

"…our goal was to stall you." Annabeth said. Zoe was confused by that until she heard a roar from the forest. Everyone turn to the direction of the roar and stop fighting to see a metal skeletal dinosaur coming out with Naruto on top of the monster. Everyone eyes widen and some hunters and campers screamed in fear. But Zoe didn't focus that. She is focus on that Naruto is on top. If Naruto on that thing, then who…

Her eyes widen and she turn to see Naruto glowing red and Annabeth gone. She was about to move, but it was too late. The blonde demigod exploded and sent Zoe flying. She landed on the grass floor, winded and bruised from the explosion.

"Annabeth catch!" Naruto yelled, throwing the flag up high. Annabeth jump up and catch the flag, giving victory to camp half blood for the very first time.

"CAMP HALF BLOOD!" Chiron yelled in an ecstatic voice, crying in tears of joy. The campers cheered the loudest than they ever did and if it wasn't for the barrier, New York would've heard. The campers came up together, hugging their siblings or friends, throwing their weapons in the air (their blunt so don't worry), the whole camp went insane with happiness. Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Bianca, and Annabeth. Then they notice that he is still shirtless and let go, blushing heavily. Katie giggle at how the girls acted and hug Naruto, not caring if he's naked above the torse. Naruto smile and hug his little sister back. Then he let go and walk to Zoe, who still look daze.

Meanwhile, the remaining hunters that are conscious or is just getting up is in shock and disbelief. They just lost capture the flag for the first time in years. They found a few knocked out, some in traps, and two of them buried with their head in the surface. Zoe got out of her daze feeling when Naruto got in front of her and held out his hand.

"Good job Zoe. Though don't underestimate us next time. That how you lost so easily." Naruto said, "You didn't expect what would happen and presume that we would use the same strategy. You have forgotten that I was their." Zoe blush and mentally curse herself for that blunder, but she appreciate Naruto's word. If it was any other man, she would thought he was being arrogant and would kick them under their legs. But this Naruto. She known him for three years and never told a lie or told any of their secret. He was never perverted, in fact he hated perverts as much as her and Artemis. He is one of the rare good men in the world.

She took the offer hand and got up. She blush when she saw his bare chest closely and look away quickly, making sure Naruto didn't notice. But unfortunately he did notice.

"Hey Zoe, your face is red. Are you okay?" Naruto ask in concern. Zoe blush harder at the fact he caught her, but felt her heart flutter hearing his concern. She didn't felt that way ever since she helped that _man._

She shook her head, to get the image out and to answer Naruto's question. "N-no I'm fine. It's not anything bad." Zoe said, stuttering a little. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering and acting like a girl that is near her crush.

"Are you sure?" Naruto ask, then put his hand on her forehead. "Let me check your temperature, just to make sure." He got a little, making her beat red and almost let out an 'Eep!' but stop herself. She gonna keep some dignity as a hunter.

In the background, everyone is seeing this cute scene. The hunters look amused at the scene. They all knew of Zoe's feeling for the boy and some are betting who is gonna break their vow. Artemis or Zoe. The guys in the background are all shock and gobsmack. Naruto is making a hunter blushing. Blushing! Some of the guys tried to flirt with the hunters, but end up with arrows sticking up their butts, especially Apollo's cabin.

And the girls? Well, let just say that there is a lot of feminine fury coming out. It broke some the guys shock expression and cower against the killing intent. Even though it's not pointing at them, it's still scary to feel so much intent from them. Most of them are glaring at the hunter out of jealousy or are overprotective/possessive of their brother (Athena's and Hephaestus's little girls) Thalia, Silena, Clarisse, and Annabeth has the worst glares and are holding their weapon. The only ones who are not glaring is Katie, Medalis, and the little girls in the other cabins. Both of them are rolling their eyes at Naruto dense personality and the girls jealousy, protectiveness, or possessiveness.

Thalia was about to get them away from each till everyone turn around to see the Oracle. Walking. Everyone turn and either, gasp, got wide eyes, let their mouths drop, or all the above. The Oracle never came out and certainly nevered move.

"The Oracle never came out of attic before…" Chiron said in awe and fear. It stop, staring directly at Naruto and in the blonde eyes, it split into four people. The third Hokage and the Sannin. Naruto's eyes widen. He hadn't seen four of them in a decade and one of them is dead. How did the Oracle know about his temporary sensei, grandfather figure, his auntie figure, and one of his enemies.

_Seven shall go save the goddess in chains,_ Sarutobi said, _Five shall fight in the land without rain_

Then Orochimaru started talking, _The Bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail._

Jiraiya came next, _The champion shall face his past. And the heroes shall face the sand cast._

And Tsunade came last _The Titan's curse one must withstand. And one will burn the Titan's land._ The images disappear and the oracle collapse. Everyone stare at it in shock, not moving an inch.

Chiron shook his head, getting out of and blew his horn, "Counselors, to the big house!" Everyone then got of their shock and went to the counselors went to the big house to talk about the quest.

(Mount Olympus)

The gods were getting impressed at what they are seeing. Naruto made a well develop plan. Attack from all sides and attack where they least expect it. Amazing. Even Apollo and Ares are impress, though they will not admit to anyone.

Aphrodite and Demeter cheered for Katie and Silena when they attacked the hunters. Hephaestus and Hades smile when they saw their children beat the hunters will quick and swiftly. Hermes cheered on for his boys, but sighed when he saw Phoebe breaking them. Why oh why did Peter broke the girl's heart. Now his children are suffering for it when they meet Phoebe. He thanked Poseidon repeatedly when his son save both of his own. They saw Naruto's ability and they were at awe at what he could do. Everyone but Zeus that is.

The king god frown at this. If this boy can do that many powers who knows what the others in the other world would do? Would they try to overthrow him? What if the boy told these shinobi and decide to attack? He need to make sure the boy is taken care of. The gods and goddesses eyes widen when they saw the T-Rex. The ones that isn't shock is Hephaestus and Athena. Everyone turn to them when they saw that they didn't look shock at all.

Zeus glare at them, his usual temper flowing up, but Athena and Hephaestus aren't affected. They are use to it. "You know?!" the king god thundered out, literally and metaphorically, "You knew that the boy had that powerful animation and didn't tell me?!" Hephaestus stare at his father, his eyes defiant.

"Yes father." Hephaestus answered calmly. No use in telling a lie. "I did knew that Naruto had it. The animation thought Naruto is worthy of him and became bonded to him. I didn't tell you because you would try to kill him."

"Of course I will!" Zeus roared, ignoring the glares he's receiving, "That boy is too dangerous to be alive! For those powers, now the animation? He cannot be allowed to live!"

"NO!" Hephaestus yelled out, his hand, legs, and beard turning on fire, "You will not kill my favorite son! He has done many things for us, including protecting YOUR daughter! If you try to kill him, I will go to war with you!"

Zeus narrowed his eyes on his son, "You dare threaten me?" Zeus asked quietly. No one ever threaten the hims. He's the king of olympus, the defeater of Kronos. No one can stand against him.

Hephaestus fire got brighter. He is not scared of his father. When it comes to his children, he will not let any god harm him. "It's not a threat father. It's a promise." he whispered. Everyone is shock and a little scared at how he's reacting. But in Aphrodite case, she's a bit aroused by it. Athena saw the look Hephaestus wife is giving and she shook her head. The shallow goddess. She stand up and stand by her step-brother.

"I'm with my step-brother Zeus," Athena said, narrow her grey critical orbs on him, "You will not lay a single hand on my champion. He helped many of my children and I will not let him get killed cause of your arrogance and paranoia." Zeus turned red with rage. Even his favorite godly daughter?!

Suddenly, Demeter stands up, "I'm with them as well." He saved many of her children, including Katie. He gave her favorite daughter and gave her a big brother. She owe him a debt that she could never repay. Slowly, one by one, the other gods and goddesses stand up. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hera, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hermes all stand up and stand beside Dionysus. Naruto saved the ones they love while Hera like her grandson. Despite he's a demigod, he came from true marriage not just some one outing. As for Hestia, she is fond of the demigod and will fight her brother if he lay a hand on him. The only ones who are not standing is Apollo and Ares.

Zeus turn to every one of them, his face full of fury and his skin red. How dare they go against them? He saved five of them from father and gave birth to the others. How dare they tell them what to do?! But even in his mind induce rage, he knew that this would be a losing battle. But he would not give in to their demands, he's the king god damnit it, so he made a compromise.

"We will discuss it during the council meeting! We will decide if he dies or not, understood!" The gods frown at him while Apollo smile brightly at that and Ares grin at the thought of blood. All the gods and goddesses conceded since they would win the vote anyway and sat down. They got back to the game when they saw Naruto riding animation in the game. When they won, all the gods and goddesses who had kids cheered in happiness. Even Dionysus and Hades got bright smiles on their faces at the fact that their children won.

Zeus scowled when he saw his daughter hugging that spawn. Another reason he want to kill him, is because he got his daughter in his clutches. When's he dead, he would convince Thalia to join the hunters and he won't have to worr The celebration stop when they saw the oracle walking to Naruto and saw the thing give him the prophecy.

Apollo's frowned in anger. Why does he have to get the prophecy? Why not any other children or a hunter as a matter of fact? He can't rescue Artemis, cause if he do, he'll seduce and try to bed her, just like that bastard Orion!

Hephaestus frowned in worry. He heard the part where the champion shall face his past. Are the shinobi gonna come here? Are they gonna try to get Naruto? He got many questions and no answers to them. He would to watch Naruto, ancients rules be damned, with the help of Athena and maybe others.

Athena is thinking rapidly like she usually does. She already figure out part of the first one, but who is the five that are going to fight? The second one she has a guess about the Bane of Olympus and it's obvious that the hunters and campers would have to work together. Naruto will face the shinobis but what did they mean by sand cast? And the last one, the Titan's Curse must be the sky, but burn the Titan's land? What does that mean?

Zeus evaporated the mist and slam his bolt down on the floor. "Okay, show is over! Council dismiss!" All the gods left, leaving them with their own thoughts.

(The Big House)

"We are wasting time!" Zoe said, inside the council room. All the counselors are in here, also Chiron and Mr. D, "Milady need us, so my hunters need to go now!"

"In case you forgot Zoe, only seven of us can go and Naruto is leader of this quest!" Thalia said with a smirk. She love riling the hunter and seeing Zoe clenching the table made her feel so happy.

"I know!" Zoe exclaimed, slamming the table, "But this is a quest for a hunter! We are Artemis chosen hunters and are all close to her!"

"So is Naruto!" Thalia shot back, she's not gonna let this girl win. "He's the only male two befriend Naruto since Orion and is stronger than any of us! He's a good leader, even better than you so if anyone can rescue Artemis, it's Naruto!" Annabeth, Silena, the Stolls, Clarisse, Katie, and Lee all agree with her statement.

Zoe look down on the table for a minute, till nodding reluctantly. It's the that she hate the fact that Naruto got the quest, it just the fact it wasn't her or any of the hunters didn't get. Plus, forcing to agree with Thalia add salt to the wound. "Fine, Naruto will lead thy quest," Zoe said, "I will gather for other hunters or will leave tomor-"

"Oh no you don't!" Thalia yelled, slamming her fist down. She will not let Naruto out of her sight this time. She did it once and he disappeared for years. She will not do it again. "It's camperssss not camper. I'm going with Naruto whether you like it or not!"

The two keep arguing back and forth. The Stolls, Lee, and Percy are betting who's gonna throw the first punch. Katie, Annabeth, Bianca and Chiron are trying to break up the fight. Silena and Clarisse are also betting the same thing the guys are. Dionysus is reading his wine magazine and drinking his special diet coke. And Naruto is thinking right now.

He's thinking about what the prophecy said. Since Athena bless him, his thought process is much faster than original. In fact, he's slightly above Athena intelligence do to his street smarts, experience, his intelligence, and the blessing. So right now, figured out at least half the prophecy.

He have to go save Artemis with seven people, both campers and hunters. The Bane of Olympus knows the way to get there, but he felt he doesn't need it. He already been there before. Shinobi are also gonna be here. That made Naruto frown? How on earth would they get over here. They don't have the kind of technology to get here. Did they made a new jutsu? And the sand cast. He got the feeling what it meant but he prays that he's wrong. He and dad's blunder might show up sooner than expected. The Titan's Curse obviously means holding up the sky and he guess that Artemis is going to be under there soon, if not now. The rest didn't make sense to him at all.

His musing was interrupted when he heard Thalia's and Zoe's argument getting louder and louder. He sighed. Why must the two fight all the time? He getting increasingly annoyed by this and after a few minutes he snap.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, making everyone jump including Chiron and Mr. D. He scowl at the two girls, making them real uncomfortable. "This is my quest you two, so don't make the decision for me! I can pick who I want for myself so don't assume who I want in this! We will discuss this like grown ups and not like little kids. Understood?" Nobody said anything, making Naruto scowl. "UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES!" Everyone said, standing straight up. The guys didn't dare to speak up, do to fear of the blonde. When he's angry, you won't receive any mercy if you're the one who anger him. The girls, well, they are blushing cherry red or have a light blush on their face, except for Katie. Despite how scary he looks, his dominating personality is pretty hot. Even Zoe thought that.

Naruto manage to calm down so he can think calmly on this. Then he turn to Zoe. "Okay Zoe, I wouldn't imagine leaving you here since you are the closest to Artemis. So pick another hunter to go with us." Zoe smile at him and nodded.

"Phoebe, she is a skilled tracker and a good healer as well." Zoe said. Naruto nodded. He went on a few missions with Phoebe, so he knows how skilled she is.

"Wait, Phoebe is the tank girl right?" Travis asked. Zoe nodded cautiously and the two Stolls brothers grin and pull out a hunter T-shirt. Naruto sense a prank coming up and look at the Stolls, to see a tiny hint of pink in their eyes. Naruto eyes widen before he scowled and got behind the two, bonking their heads to snap out of it.

"Who, what, when, where, why?" Travis and Connor said at the same time. They are confused. One minute, they were listening in on the meeting and the rest is blank.

Naruto sighed and rub his forehead in annoyance, "Aphrodite was possessing you and was about to make you poison Phoebe with centaur blood, since you two got beaten up by her." Naruto can smell anything from miles away, thanks to life in the woods. So he knew that shirt is cover with blood.

The Stolls brother scowled at that. Every demigod hated being controlled by the gods, literally, so they are angry that Aphrodite did that. They had no quarrel with the hunter since they understood why she beat the crap out of them. They didn't agree, but they understand.

"Okay, Grover," Naruto said, "Can you still do that tracking music of yours?"

"I practice everyday to keep myself from being rusty," Grover said proudly. Naruto help him practice before he disappeared. Grover had gotten better at it and now his successful rate is 100%. Naruto smirk.

"Then do you want to join in?" Naruto said. Grover nodded eagerly. He been wanting to be on a mission with Naruto and now got a chance show how much he improved.

"We're going with you as well!" Thalia and Annabeth said. Naruto nodded, not bothering to argue with them. He knows that they won't budge on this, so he didn't bother. Plus, he might need them if he can have the chance in redeeming Luke. Percy frowned. Now that Annabeth and Grover are in the quest, he need to go on as well.

Naruto look around a bit a bit before landing his site on Bianca, "Bianca, you will come as well. I want to test your skills at the battlefield." Before Bianca can open her mouth, Percy started talking.

"Wait a minute, why her?" Percy protested, ignoring the looks he's being sent. "Bianca barely got any training, why send her out now? Besides, I want to go!" Chiron groan and put a hand on his face. He forgot about Percy loyalty towards his friend, so he want to make sure they're safe.

"The best kind of training is experience on the field," Naruto explain, "I can't coddle her forever so the sooner the better. It also give her better time to prepare. But why do you want to go? I thought a demigod would appreciate a break after going on two quest and a mission." Naruto look at him with critical eyes, his eyes turning gray like Athena and her children.

"Normally I would be," Percy said, "But Annabeth and Grover are going and want to be with, to know they are safe." Naruto narrows his now gray orbs at him. While he is telling the truth, it's not the whole truth.

"You might be telling the truth, but not the whole truth," Naruto stated, deciding to call him out. "It's something else is there?" Percy look uncomfortable at this. He admit to himself that there is one thing that made him want to go, but don't want to reveal it to the others.

"It's about Luke, isn't it?" Naruto stated. Percy stiffen, not looking at him in the eye. How does he know? Seeing that Percy will be quiet now, Naruto turn to Bianca.

"Now, do you want to be on this quest?" Naruto asked, after all it is polite to ask other before throwing it at him. Bianca bit her lip, before nodding. She need to prove herself to Naruto. She need to show him that she is strong.

"Any questions?" When no raise their hand, Naruto grin and was about to dismiss the council, but Chiron stop to talk about one more thing.

"One more thing I want to discuss," Chiron said, "Can you make a copy of the training system for us?" The campers who are staying here, paled. Naruto grin and nodded, making them shiver. One thing for sure, they're in for a rough week.

**And that's the end. For those who thought that Zoe is acting a bit OC or a lot, think of it like this. She known the blonde for ten years so time can change you and Naruto has that power to get people to open up. Also, don't worry about Percy. He will be on this quest. The prophecy said that seven shall 'save' the goddess in chain. It didn't say seven shall 'go' to the goddess in chain. As for the rest of the prophecy, the dome and the fire you would have to wait and see. Keeping vote for if Luke will be redeem or remain the same (personally, I want the former. It would be a nice change and it would give room for one of my plans.). Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	9. The Leaf Nin Attacks

**Hello readers. This is my new chapter. On this one, I'm gonna introduce some Leaf Village nins. It will be an interesting meeting. Also, I forgot to tell you this, but this story is inspired by Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian and Child of the Changing Tides, if you haven't notice already. Those who don't know any of the two (I kinda doubt that, but there is a possibility), I suggest reading them. They are really good stories. Also, there is a 'Reading the Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian' fic as well, so read that after reading SHDG. **

**About the grammar, I read some of it and yeah, you guys are right about it. I think it's because it change a little when I pasted it on Fanfiction because I would've notice that many mistakes. I corrected the chapters so you can reread it if you want. And I'll make sure to check it when I paste a new chapter. I'm sorry for not checking the grammar on the chapters I write, but I will now.**

**One more thing. I decided not to add Sally into the harem. A partner of mine, Psycho Path 96, gave me good reasons not to. She was Poseidon's lover, she is 40 to 50 (though my original plan is to make her younger somehow or decrease her age enough), they have nothing in common (if you disagree, prove it), no chemistry, and she's Percy's mother (although it would've been funny). So for those who wanted it, sorry. Those who didn't, hooray for you. So now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. **

Chapter 9: The Leaf Nin Attacks

After all the counselors left their cabins, Naruto made a shadow clone. He sent it to go at Athena's Cabin while he went to his own cabin. He hold out a special kunai, saying **Hirashin** and disappearing in a yellow blur. Meanwhile Percy in his cabin, is looking up the ceiling in deep thought.

What is he suppose to do? Naruto already chosen the group, but he can't get over it. He doesn't want to go because it's a quest, he got enough of those for a life time. He want to because his two best friend are going there, not to mention his cousin. Also, he's feel uncomfortable leaving Annabeth with the blonde.

Also, there is Luke. Percy knows that Luke is involve in this somehow. He dreamt of Luke hiring knights. Or what looks to be knights. They were wearing gray and red armor with a sword on the chestplate. They were talking about capturing Artemis and some guy called the 'General'. When he heard about the quest, he was, and still is, determine to go. So he made up his mind. He's going to that quest, no matter what anyone said.

(Morning)

Naruto open up his sleepy eyes, five thirty in the morning. The group agreed to leave at six o'clock to make so they go get Artemis before the seven days end. When he try to get up, he felt a weight on his chest and look to see Medalis on his chest. The blonde smile. Even though she's sixteen, she's still acts like the little girl he met a long time ago. When he told his siblings about the quest, they try to convince him not to go, especially Medalis. But Naruto was stubborn and told them that he got no choice and he needs to rescue Artemis, whether he likes it or not.

When everyone conceded, they all went to bed except for Medalis. When Naruto saw her up, she said she wanted to sleep with him for old times sake. Naruto hesitated a little, but a puppy eyes from her got him agreeing and letting her lay down on his chest. He alway hated when girls use that on him.

Naruto wanted to lay down and rest with his sister, but he needed to get ready. He don't want to see four very angry women if he get late. So, with great reluctance, he shook his sister shoulder to get her to wake up.

"Medi," Naruto whisper his nickname to her, shaking her a little more. "Medi, wake up. I have to go." It took a few minutes, but Medalis open her eyes slowly. Naruto thought the way she sleeps and waken up is real cute and reminded him of her younger self.

"Huh…what?" she mumbled in a daze, then she remember everything from last night. "Is it time for you to go?" she feel many emotion right now. Sad that he had to go after just settling in, angry at the oracle for giving him the quest, and scared. Scared that she might not see him again.

Naruto nodded. He try to push her off, but she just tighten her grip on him. Naruto sighed in guilt. His disappearance affected the girl more than it showed. Charles told him how she put a happy but shy mask on in public, but with her siblings in the cabin, her eyes are filled with sorrow and despair. He really didn't want to leave his friends and family again, but he need to save Artemis. It is his quest.

"Come on Medi, I have to go," Naruto sighed, but Medalis didn't soften her grip. "It's my quest now and I would go one way or another. Zoe would leave without me and take her hunters as well if I don't go, even if Chiron tries to stop them. And I can't let them be endanger." Medalis finally loosen his grip on him and Naruto got up and went to change to his Dragon Armor. Once he got out, he saw Medalis on the back, tears in her eyes

"Promise me you'll come back," she whisper, in a desperate tone, "Promise you won't disappear again or…die." Naruto hear her voice breaking and felt a few tears drop on his shoulder. She must be really worried, not that he could blame her. So he hug her closer and rub her back to sooth her.

"I promise that I will return unharmed," Naruto whispered soothly. He kiss her on the forehead and broke the hug. "Tell the others I said goodbye." he said before leaving out the cabin and went to Hades cabin to get Bianca. He stop in front of it and smiled. At the side of it, is Hestia cabin.

A year after he first went to camp half blood, he built the two cabins in honor of the two gods. He always felt bad for the two since Hades was judge just because he was Lord of the Underworld and most of the gods treated him like he was a plague and Hestia was forgotten by even her own family. The only ones who talked to the two is Poseidon, Athena, his dad, Artemis, and Hermes. So he decided to build the two cabins in honor of the two, not caring that Zeus might not approve. He is also planning to build other cabins for the minor gods, but he will once he finish the quest.

Before he went in, he heard a fire crackling and look to see a little girl near it, with brown hair and eyes. Despite her innocent nature, her eyes is filled with wisdom along with kindness. Naruto knew who she was when he laid eyes on her.

"Lady Hestia," Naruto said respectfully. This are one of the gods his respected. He bow to her and then look up, "What are you doing here?"

The girl smile and pat the ground, silently telling him to sit down. "You don't have to be formal Naruto, I'm not like my youngest brother. I'm here to help you on the quest." she pull out a small wrapped gift and handed it to Naruto. Naruto open and look to see a fiery red gem.

"This gem is special. It's give the user to use fire or they could already do it, strengthen it. You could also change it into greek fire as well." Naruto look at gem with awe and smile at Hestia, making her turn away and hide her small blush. That smile is so filled with warmth.

"One more thing," Hestia said, after she control of her blush. She touch Naruto on the forehead and a glow came from him, signaling the she bless him. "I gave you my blessing. You will have the power to make any meal, in reasonable standards, and can teleport in fire as well." Naruto smile even wider now.

"Thank you Hestia. It would help us on the journey," Naruto said gratefully. Hestia smile back at him, glad that she could help the demigod. Naruto then got up and went in Hades cabin to get Bianca. Hestia sigh in happiness in helping the blonde. She knew that her brother would get mad, but in her mind it was worth it to help Naruto. She got up and disappeared in wave a fire.

Naruto walk into the cabin and close the door behind him. He didn't get kicked out, due Hades letting him stay here as thanks for showing him kindness. Naruto walk around to see Nico and Bianca on their bed. Nico is sprawl around with a bit of drool on his face while Bianca is curled up in her blanket like a cat. Naruto got behind Bianca and gently shook her.

"Bianca," Naruto whispered, doing the same thing he did with Medalis. "Biance time to wake up…" Bianca stirred a bit, but just pull the blanket closer to her and mumble "Five more minutes…" Naruto sighed. Time for plan B then.

"Okay, then I guess I have to leave you here and get Percy as a replacement for the quest…"

Like a flash, Bianca eyes open and jump out of bed like she just drank an energy drink and yelled, "I'm up, I'm up!". That got her to wake up pretty quickly.

"Glad to see you're awake," Naruto said while Bianca blush in embarrassment. "You can go prepare and wake Nico up. I'll go to the entrance where the others are meeting." Bianca nodded and went in the bathroom to change in her armor. The blond got out of the cabin and went to the meeting place.

(Meeting Place)

Naruto, Thalia, Grover, Phoebe, Zoe, and Annabeth are all the entrance with Chiron and surprisingly, Mr. D. Ever since Naruto came back and gave him those cokes, he's more brighter and cheerier. Little did many know, including the gods, the cokes are made to taste like wine. It doesn't make you drunk like regular wine, but it has the pure taste of wine.

Annabeth, Thalia and Grover are telling Naruto about the quest they had while they wait for Bianca. They all said their goodbyes to their siblings and friends so now they are waiting.

"He actually told that lie?" Naruto said in disbelief. The three demigods are on the part when they met Medusa and when Percy told her that they were on a circus caravan and got lost.

"Yeah, he did," Annabeth said with a giggle. "He was lucky she wasn't mortal or else she wouldn't have bought. But we were unlucky that it was Medusa." Annabeth shiver at the memory. That old hag try to cut her up at the time. Thank gods she had her shurikens with her to distract while Percy slice her head off.

Naruto shudder, making the two look at him. Seeing the looks, he told his story, "I met Medusa when I had to run an errand for Persephone. I made a special contact lense that could block any powers that requires the victim to look at them. When I went in the store to buy some statues, Medusa try to turn me into a statue but she notice I wasn't affected. Then, came the bad part." Naruto shudder even more. The satyr and the daughter of Athena look at him in worry.

"When she notice I wasn't affected, she ask why. I told because of the special contact lense and then told her that I'm running an errand for Persephone. She let me look around the place and after a few minutes, she pounce on me." Naruto is starting to turn a little green. "I got dizzy a little and when my started to focus I notice she was…rubbing on me." Everyone else started listening in as well and automatically knew what was Medusa doing. Mr. D, Chiron, and Grover turn green while Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe (protective), and Annabeth growled in anger.

"I was stun at what she doing, but when I notice she was about to take off my pants, I got her off and took the nearest statue so I could get out of hear. She try to corner me many times and nearly try to rape me, but I manage to escape. That was the most scariest thing in my life." By now, Grover is letting out all the content in his mouth and the girls turn red with rage.

"Oh, now I wished I could torture the hag…" Annabeth growled out in anger. The others started muttering/growling and Thalia saying a lot of curses stringed up together. Naruto sweat drop at the sight. Those girls must really hate Medusa. Soon, Bianca and Nico walk over to them, with the oldest having her shinobi equipment on which is a black combat suit with green stripes. Naruto look at Nico, a little surprise that he's here.

"Bianca, not that I don't want him around but why is Nico here? I thought we all agreed on saying our goodbyes in camp." Naruto said in confusion. During the meeting, the seven agreed to say goodbye to their siblings and friends at camp.

Bianca smile apologetically at him, "Sorry, but Nico wanted to talk to you. He said it's important and can't be told later." Naruto look at Nico, who have a hopeful face. Finally, Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go to the woods to talk." Nico smile when Naruto agreed and the two went in the forest. They stop when they got a good enough distance.

"I take it you want me to talk about keeping Bianca safe?" Naruto stated. Nico nodded in confirmation and Naruto smile. "Don't worry Nico, Bianca will be safe. Me and the others will make sure that she doesn't get hurt."

"Promise?" Nico asked in a little pleading voice. Naruto got down to his knees, so he can look Nico in the eye.

"I promise I will and just to make sure I keep it…" Naruto close his eyes and said. "I swear on the styx that no one will die on this quest."

Thunder rumble and Nico eyes widen in shock. He learned about promises like that. If make sure the person would keep his promise and if they don't, they'll die. Nico smile widely and hug the blond.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Nico muffle in Naruto's armor. "Now I know Bianca won't die." Naruto smile and hug the boy back. He will keep his promise no matter what. The two went back to the entrance and Nico said one more goodbye to Bianca before going back to camp.

"Okay, now that we are here and we took care to camp," Naruto said, talking to the group, "Any ideas where to go? The only thing we got is going west and that's not going to help."

"Maybe we can go to D.C., where Artemis was hunting?" Grover suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Okay then. And Chiron, I'll need my ride. Is it still near the tree?" Naruto asked. Chiron nodded and gallop near the tree barrier, with the others following him. Mr. D disappear back to the big house. Chiron stopped at the edge of the tree. "It's still hidden at this spot."

Naruto grin. "Good, then we are all good." He knock on the tree a couple times in a certain way. They waited a few seconds before the ground rumble around them. The ground splitted in front of them and out of it, came a car. The car 'looks' to fit only five people. It has mini turbo engines at the side, machine guns at the bottom so people won't notice and a seal on the front door of the car so you can hide anything. The car is painted black with flames at the bottom and flames at the front of the car. And the tires has razors at the side so it could cut through tough areas. Grovers jaws drop, Bianca and Annabeth went wide eyes, Thalia grin like crazy, and the hunters just raise an eyebrow when they saw the car.

"Wow," Grover said in awe. "This car is…"

"...badass." Thalia finish for him, practically drooling when she saw the car. It one of the most coolest things she ever seen. Naruto makes the best creations ever.

"Like it?" Naruto ask rhetorically, "It was a project I'd worked on for years. I only finish right before the quest with Luke. It's can go 500 miles per hour and the mini guns are filled with both bronze and metal bullets." By now, Thalia has stars in her eyes. As fast as a cannon, Thalia got on the shotgun. Naruto chuckle in amusement and got in while the others went in the back and Chiron galloped back to camp. The ones in the back are surprise at what they see.

The inside of the car is obviously bigger than it looks. The inside is shaped like a limo with snacks at the corner and the seats look to be made of pure fabric. Naruto went big time with this car.

"Double wow," Grover said once again. Zoe, Annabeth, Bianca and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Once they got in, Naruto started driving the car. It was a few hours of driving before Annabeth broke the silence.

"Naruto, can you tell us more about your past?" Annabeth asked, a little eager. Naruto chuckled. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke always ask about what happen in his past when they could. He told them stories about the time he lived in the forest, when he became genin and then stop a Mizuki from stealing the forbidden scroll, the wave mission, and the invasion of the leaf. He also told them how he arrived in this world.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" the blonde asked. Annabeth thought about for a moment before speaking.

"Who are your friends there?" Annabeth asked, "I mean, we already know that you're an orphan but me, Grover, and Thalia wonder if you have any friends."

Naruto smile as remember his time at home, "Yeah, I had some. The first one was Hinata. A shy little girl who always blushes around me. I always wondered why she did that." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe frown at that. Meanwhile, Grover groan. Despite Naruto's intelligence, he is really dense when it come to someone liking him. I mean, it's obvious that many of the girls Naruto is friends with has major feelings for the blonde.

"Then, it's Shikamaru. A lazy boy, but has a lot of intelligence. Then Kiba, a brash kind of guy with his pet puppy, Akamaru, Shino, a quiet guy who is literally a living nest. Choji, a boy who eats often and is 'big bone'. Ino, a girl who loves flowers and is always flirting with me." Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca and Zoe growl in anger and jealousy. Phoebe look at them with amusement while Grover shrunk a little when he heard the growl. Naruto either ignore it or didn't heard, so he'd continue on.

"Tenten, a weapon loving tomboy. Neji, who I use to hate when he beaten one of my friends, but now we'd settled our differences. And Lee, who is better not being mention by appearance or personality. Trust me, it's good for your health." The blonde look serious at that, so no one open their mouth. They know not to push it when Naruto uses that tone.

This time, Zoe ask the question, "Also, who trained thee?" Zoe asked. She is curious how the blonde got his skills. He beated every hunter in the camp, even her. And he actually made Artemis sweat a little when they'd sparred.

Naruto smile in remembrance once again, "My teacher was Anko, the first person I'd ever trusted. We met while I was living in the forest. At first, I didn't trust her with her psychotic personality and because of the villagers hatred, but after awhile of getting to know her, I started to trust. Before and after we got out of the forest she trained me, protected me, and comforted me when needed." A lone tear came out of his eye. "She was like a mother to me." The group smile at that. It was nice hearing Naruto parts of his past. Then Annabeth frown a little.

"Naruto, what do you mean protected you? What did you need protection from in the village?" Annabeth asked in confusion. The others turn to him as well. Naruto frown and sweated a little. He doesn't want to tell the bad side of his past, it's still painful for him. Suddenly, Naruto's danger sense kicked in and he heard a familiar sound. It's sounded like Kiba signature move, fang-over…

His eyes widen and he was about to turn from the road he was on, but it was too late. Everyone heard a shout of "**Fang over Fang!"** and felt the car get hit tumbling down. The car kept tumbling down until it hit to a stop, right side up miracally.

Naruto groan in pain and turn to Thalia. "Thalia, you alright?" Thalia groan a little but nodded. "What about you guys, no broken bones?" Behind the two, the four in the back are in a pile of heaps.

"Yeah, we're okay," Grover to wasp out from his position. He is on his stomach, Bianca is groaning on her back, Zoe is holding her side, and Phoebe is laying on the side, starting to get up.

"Wow, we are already attack in a few minutes after we started a quest. That's got to be a new record," Thalia said as a little joke. It's true. The last record was the lightning thief, where Percy got attack by one hour after the quest started since she has been there personally to see it.

Naruto open the car and help the others out. They're at a old part at Manhattan. Soon, after they got their heads together, they got their weapons out. Naruto got Kasai out, Thalia got her spear, Annabeth got her kunai, the hunters and Bianca got their bows, and Grover got a metal brown staff, a gift from Naruto.

"Naruto, do you know who attack us?" Phoebe asked. Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I know him alright. Only one person can use that move?" Soon, four people and a dog jump from the trees. Each one of them has a headband with them.

One was the attacker, got brown short, a red tattooed claw on both his cheeks, and if canine like teeth wearing grey long shirt with a fishnet shirt under it and gray pants. Another is a man with no pupils in his eyes, long hair with a ponytail on the bottom, wearing a white shirt with big sleeves and brown pants. Next is a fat looking guys with swirls on his cheeks and short hair. And the last one is guy who look lazy but serious with a pineapple like ponytail and is wearing the Jonin outfit. These people some of Naruto's friends. Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru in that order.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, what are you guys doing here and how did you get here anyway?" Naruto asked in a little disbelief. He thought he would never see any of his friends of his, but now here they are.

"We found a way to open a portal to this world, which was such a drag," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. Then, he turn to a little serious. "And were here to get you back in the leaf village. They need you there."

"Forget it," Thalia automatically said with a scowl. "He is not going back! We need him here to help us!" She just got Naruto back and she'll be damn if she'll let these people take him.

"We're not talking to you," Neji said with a scowl of his own. "And he must come back for the good of the village."

Naruto downright scowl at that, "I don't care for that village!" Naruto said, with a little growl, "I don't care what happens to it! I'm staying here!"

"Naruto, be reasonable," Shikamaru said once again. "The village started plummeting when you were gone. Everyone in the elemental nation heard what happen to you in your childhood and we are paying the price for it. We need you back to placate them."

"Plus, the food supply is started going down!" Choji exclaimed in horror filled voice. "You have to come back Naruto, otherwise I may never get my potato chips!"

"Did you not heard him?" Annabeth exclaimed. "He said that he doesn't want to come back! You can't force him to go back!" The blonde girl is confuse as to why the village was plummeting because they heard of Naruto's childhood. She got a bad feeling in her heart, but right now, she need to defend her friend.

"You stay out of this. It our conversation you princesses." Everyone got really quiet now. Naruto and Grover paled in fear while the girls leaked out killing intent. You never, ever, call a huntress, Thalia, nor Annabeth something so girly. Otherwise, you better write your will.

"What. Did. Call. Us?!" Thalia said in gritted teeth, voicing the girls in the area. Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji started shaking a little and Kiba started sweating in a bit of fear. They all had a taste of women's retribution, especially Kiba and Shikamaru. But Kiba's mouth engage before his brain did again.

"You heard me. Prin. cess. es!" Kiba said in a mocking tone. All the girls eyes darken and the killing intent became more intense, making the guys shiver in fear.

Naruto finally snap out of it and got into commander mode, "Thalia, you take Kiba. Grover, fight Choji. Annabeth, fight Neji. Phoebe and Zoe, you'll provide cover fire for us and fire whenever you see an opening. I'll fight Shikamaru." Everyone nodded and Grover got out of his fear induce state. Four of them went in front with their weapons drawn while the hunters stayed back to shoot. The ninjas got out of their fear induce state and prepare to fight.

Kiba grin in excitement as he about to fight the raven hair 'princess'. "Come on girly, let's see what you can do!" Kiba cried out, getting on all fours with Akamaru beside him. Thalia twirl her spear, electrify it, and glare at him.

"I'll show that and more! NO ONE, calls me princess and gets away with it!" She then charge at the dog boy and thrust the spear forward, but Kiba flip sideways. Thalia manage to swing left and hit Kiba on the head and got him flying. He flip up and crotch dog like. Akamaru try to bite her leg, but she kick the puppy out of the way.

Kiba charge this time and try to hit her with his claws but Thalia either dodge or block with her spear. She lean back from a swipe to the chest and then kick under him, making him fall on his back. She backflip and landed a few feet away from him and smile evilly. She is far from done with this puppy.

"Oh, let's get in on!" Choji yelled out. He and his teammates need to win or else all of his favorite food might be gone forever. The chips, the barbeque, the sweets, all of them. And the leaf village needed Naruto, especially his friends. So he use his **Expansion Jutsu **to enlarge himself then put his arms, his legs, and his head inside his body, completing his signature move.

"For the barbeque! **Human Boulder**!"

Grover paled when saw the the literal human boulder started rolling towards him real fast and promptly jump over it with his goat leg. When he landed and turn around he paled when he saw the thing/man coming back. He kept jumping, sliding, and dodging the boulder. He would've thank Pan for giving him goat legs if he was not focusing on dodging the giant human bowling bowl. If he doesn't find an opening then he would be tired out from this and he will be the first Satyr pancake. He does not want that.

Neji and Annabeth are engaging in hand to hand combat, with Neji using his Hyuuga Taijutsu and Annabeth is using the Namikaze Taijutsu. Neji's attack are hard and fierce, but Annabeth counter that with her speed. Annabeth sent a kick at his chest, pushing him back and getting him on one knee.

'_How can that girl be that good?' _Neji said, sweating in the forehead, '_I can't lay a hit on her. She doesn't even have any chakra! What has Naruto been teaching her?'_

Annabeth roll up her neck and smirk at him, "Naruto told me about the bloodlines. How many clans usually have unique powers that no one else has. Luckily, Naruto taught me how to counteract the ones he knows about." It took some constant asking and begging from her to get Naruto to teach her. She want to learn everything there is to know.

Neji gritted his teeth in anger. Naruto told an outsider of his clans ability? Why? Despite that, he will not let this girl win. He is a Hyuuga and he will not be defeated by someone who don't even have chakra.

So with renew spirit, he started attacking again but this time harder. Annabeth kept dodging them but is working up a sweat this time. The two kept tradings blow until Neji had enough. He step back and did a few hand signs before opening his signature move.

"**Byakugan!"**

Naruto and Shikamaru face each other, looking at each other. One in seriousness and one in tiredness.

"Are we really gonna fight?" Shikamaru said with his usual sigh. "Come on Naruto, it's such a drag for us to fight. Just come back peacefully and the others will be unharmed and free to go."

Naruto glower at the lazy boy, "I said no Shikamaru. I have things to do here, people to protect. I no were are friends Shikamaru, but if you keep pushing it I will answer with my fist."

Shikamaru sighed. He don't want to fight, it's too much moving. He wanted Naruto just to come back peacefully so the leaf can finally get back to speed, the others countries will leave them alone, and he could go back to sleep. But unfortunately, Naruto is stubborn about this so he would have to use force. Life is such a drag.

"Fine then," Then he put his hands together and Naruto suddenly freeze in his spot. "Shadow imitation technique complete. So now Naruto, if you won't come back willingly I will have to knock you out." His plan is simple. Both will throw a kunai, but Shikamaru will have an exploding bomb on there. It will be enough to knock out Naruto.

Naruto smirk at him, making him a little unsettle, "Sorry Shikamaru but you won't getting me that easily. You think I didn't know you would do that? I countered that with your my own trap. Boom." Naruto suddenly exploded, making Shikamaru cover his eyes and bounce back a little. He heard something from behind and he brought a kunai, just in the knick of time to block Naruto's spear.

Shikamaru sigh once more, then turn serious, "Fine then Naruto, let's see if you can block this, "**Shadow Sewing Technique!"**

**And, that's the end. Next time, I am going to show who will win and who will lose, but it should be obvious. Right now, Luke getting redeem is winning by seven (inwardly I'm doing a happy dance that). The first one to get to fifty or forty wins so keep it up people. I really hope I can redeem Luke, but I want to know what the readers feel about that so I'll wait. Again, the one with 40-50 or higher wins. For those who are reading 'Reading Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories' or 'Gods and Demigods Read The Lightning Thief (with a surprising guest)', I'll update soon. Sometime this weekend. Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	10. Knights and a Lion

**Welcome readers to my new chapter. This one I'm gonna shows some new enemies that are working with the Titans. I think some of you will recognize them. Also, Percy is gonna be on this chapter so don't worry. He's on this quest. On this chapter or the next, another Akatsuki member is gonna show up either on this chapter or the next. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Knights and a Lion

Kiba flip up from his down position and got on his fours, with Akamaru by his side again. The young puppy transform into another Kiba and the two started running towards Thalia. Thalia turn her other bracelet into her black shield, a gift from Naruto, and push the two back, making them flying in the air. The two landed on their feet before running again, but this time they went separate and went towards the girl at different sides.

Thalia twisted her body to dodge them and then face the two when they got back together in their taijutsu stance. She roll under the two hitting the first with the bottom of her spear and bash the head of the other with her shield, making the two twist and fall on their stomach. The two got up and once again, started to charge at her. Thalia smirk. Those two will never learn to stay down.

The three went fighting with the the dog and his owner using their claws while Thalia put up her spear and shield and starting fighting with her hands. Despite Kiba having the number advantage, they can't land a hit on her. Each hit she lay on them, they felt an electric shock, making them stumble each time. And she still holding that damn smirk. The same smirk that Naruto gave them when they fought in the Chunin exam. That got them more feral.

Thalia smirk when the two started getting more sloppy. Her style is something Naruto taught her. She dodge and block every attack, infuriating the opponent and getting them angry and sloppy. She lands a hit a few times and maybe taunt them to get them more sloppier. When they began, she attacks with electric shocks she channels in her hands. The shock will stun them, effectively getting her an opening to give them a pummeling.

She saw the two dogs slowing down, breathing harder, and she barely hold back a grin. This is her chance. Faster than the blink of an eye, she started overwhelming the two with punches. Punch after punch shock the Inazuki and his companion. The two got started developing bruise before Thalia finish them off with a kick in their abdomen. They two was sent flying and landed on their backs.

Thalia grin, "I win you wet dogs!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist. To her surprise, the two got back up, albeit slowly and carefully since they got many bruise.

Kiba, huffing and puffing, took two pills and gave one to Akamaru. The two ate it, giving them more energy and getting feral. There chakra started leaking out of them and the two got in all fours. Thalia cursed. Food pills.

"Come on, girlie!" Kiba growled, "Round two!"

(Grover vs. Choji)

Grover is getting tired from the running he's been doing. It took up most of his energy and his goat legs are starting to cramp up. Yet, the giant human bowling ball is still at full pace. Does this thing slow down?!

The two are running in circles, for at least half an hour. The ninja even manage to make a race car track. He would've been amuse if not for the running of his life. Zoe and Phoebe manage to get a few shots so that thing won't get any closer to him. He thank the gods that the hunters are on this quest. They saved him from being flatten.

Grover stumble a bit before running again. The ball is getting closer to him. If he slows down, he'll be crush. He doesn't want to become a Satyr pancake!

Suddenly, he looks at the trees and idea pops up. If it's work he might make it stop for good or at least get him back in human form. So with the idea in mind, he started running to the tree with Choji right behind him. Grover grin. Perfect.

When he got near the tree, he started climbing with his hooves. Then he push off the tree, backflip, and got behind Choji. He did a few hand signs before saying "**Wood Style: Tree Rope Jutsu"**. The tree wrap around the ninja and got him in a handle.

The man got out of his ball form and struggle against the binds. Grover grin even more. The jutsu worked.

"Look like I win," Grover said, still grinning. Choji struggle even more. No, he can't lose. The leaf village, his team, and his precious chips is counting on him and the others to get Naruto so the leaf village won't die slowly. He can't lose!

With new determination, he let out a huge roar and got three times bigger, breaking the wooden ropes. This is clans famous jutsu, but just the mini size of it. Grover paled. This is not gonna be fun.

(Annabeth vs. Neji)

The two been fighting for half an hour. Neji is not using his Byakugan, arrogant to believe that someone of this world can't make any jutsus or have any chakra. He doesn't know that Naruto train her and gave her chakra.

Annabeth smirk while fighting, knowing that Neji doesn't have the knowledge that she is a unofficial shinobi. She can use that to her advantage and when the time is right, struck him down with her abilities she learned from Naruto. It's a plan worthy of Athena.

She dodge a few palm strikes and she felt a few secret ones. She shut down her chakra so it won't affect her. When she saw her opening, she started return the strikes. Now it's Neji's turn to dodge.

The pattern continued on like this, never stopping. Neji started gritting his teeth in frustration. How is she keeping up? Who taught her? There are aren't Shinobi is this world except for…

His eyes widen in shock when he figured it out. Naruto train them, train them all in Taijutsu. Annabeth saw him in the state of shock. He froze, giving her the chance to strike.

With her quick thinking skills, she started hitting Neji in the most critical spots where she can cripple him. She molded the chakra in her hands and feet, making them as sharp as a owl's beak so she can damage him even more. Each punch send him stumbling back inch by inch. He started feeling the pain of the punches and his internal organs damage. Annabeth ended it with a flip kick in the head.

"Demigods: 1, Shinobi: 0," Annabeth said with a smug grin. Her hubris started acting up and started to walk away from the down body. She forgotten one of the Shinobi rules that Naruto taught her.

Make sure the enemy is down.

She heard running from behind and she turn around halfway before she got push back, flying into the air and landed on the ground. Annabeth groan and lifted her head up, before her eyes widen. Neji is up and ready, like he hadn't took any damage at all.

"You think I'll go down that easily?" Neji said, breathing heavily. "That same move was use on me at the Chunin exam. Used by Naruto. It won't work on me twice." When she left him down on the floor, he healed his wounds with chakra. His internal organs fix, his bruises gone, and his stamina back. He close his eyes and veins started flowing around his eyes.

"I underestimated you while we fought. I didn't took in that you might've been trained by Naruto," Neji said with his eyes still closed, "But now, I'll fix that mistake. Time for you to see my family bloodline." Annabeth paled. She knew what the bloodline is. Naruto told her about it in one of his stories. Neji open his eyes and reveal his bloodline.

"**Byakugan!"**

(Shikamaru vs. Naruto)

Naruto dodge each of the shadows stitches aim at him. He duck, jump, slide, and bend to dodge all of them. but Shikamaru isn't relenting. The two continue this patterns until Naruto had enough.

He jump high up the ground and breath out a fireball. Shikamaru's eyes widen. How did he do that without doing hand signs. He didn't have time to think on that so he dodge the fireball coming his way. Naruto continue to spit out fireball after fireball with Shikamaru dodging. Shikamaru finally hid behind the trees to get a breather.

He's thinking rapidly on what to do. He can't use his regular strategy since Naruto is as smart as him. He somehow knows what he's thinking and counteract the move. But there is one move that Naruto didn't see…

Shikamaru plan formulated quickly and began using his technique. Naruto stop using his fireballs, giving him the opening he need. Now is the time to strike.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu!"**

Naruto sighed when Shikamaru did the technique and the blond jump up in the air. What he didn't know is that the Nara saw that and his eyes widen when he heard a new jutsu.

"**Shadow Hammer Jutsu!"**

A huge shadow came out from the tree and form into the giant head of the hammer. It's move towards and Naruto couldn't move in time to dodge it. It came on top of him and crash on top of him, both hitting the ground and left a crater in it's wakes, plus some smoke.

Shikamaru smirk when he saw what happen. The jutsu isn't strong enough to crush a person, but is strong enough to leave a person unconscious. He walk towards the hole, lighting up a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He look down in the whole and his eyes widen when he saw that there isn't anybody in there. He drop the cigarette in his mouth in shock.

"Looking for me?"

The Nara turn around, only to met a fist in his face. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Naruto breath heavily, sweat coming out of him. He just use Hirashin just before the hammer could knock him out. Shikamaru is tougher than last time, but he got stronger as well. He reach inside the man's pocket and pull out the pack of cigarette. He put in his pocket and grinned. Thank you Shikamaru.

Naruto turn to the others and saw the them in trouble. Grover is dodging every stomp and punch the giant Choji's pulling, tiring out from the looks of it. Thalia is using her shield to defend herself from the Fang Over Fang attacks. And Annabeth is barely holding on Neji's relentless attacks.

Naruto cursed. He forgot that none of them are ready to fight a Shinobi. They only been taught a few things, they're not ready to fight the people who defeated the sound four.

Ze is shooting at the humongous Choji with Phoebe and Bianca. It's only affecting the fat man a little, but it's enough to slow him down and gave Grover a few close calls.

Naruto pull four arrows out from his cloak. Gave three of them to Zoe and Phoebe, then pull out an arrow for himself. Phoebe, Bianca, and Zoe got a good look at the bow and then smirk. They know what's he planning. The two hunters because they been traveling with him for years and Bianca because it was of the trick arrows he showed her.

"Phoebe, you and Bianca fire at Choji. Zoe, fire at Kiba. I'll get Neji. Ready?" The three took aim and waited for the right timing. Kiba is starting to charge at Thalia again, Neji push Annabeth back, and Choji is about to stomp on Grover.

"NOW!"

The four shot their arrows in their intended targets and it cause a mass explosion. Three got sent back flying and got knocked out, on their backs. Naruto breath out in relief. Just in time.

Zoe, Naruto, Bianca and Phoebe help the three up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover give them thanks you before looking down on the ground. Thalia scowl, Annabeth ball her fist up in frustrations, and Grover baah in dismay. They would've lost if not for Naruto and the hunters.

Naruto saw there downtrodden looks. He knows what they're thinking. He thought that the first time he went hunting with Anko. He nearly got killed by a lion before Anko saved him. He knows now is not the time to scold them for messing up. So instead he said…

"You did a good job for your first fight," Naruto said, making the three eyes widen. "You held on for a long time against three strong ninjas. If they were genins or chunins, you have possibly won. So when I say this I mean it, you three did great." The three just stand there stun for a minute. Finally, they all grin and the two girls hug him tightly. Naruto laugh and hug the girls back. It's good seeing them in good spirit, even though they nearly lost. He didn't see Zoe's scowl and Phoebe's sending an amuse look at the girl.

"Okay, since we dealt with the others," Naruto started saying, breaking the hugs, "I'll get Hermes to deliver the guys at the Leaf Village. Then we leave out and get back on the road." The five nodded and they all went back in the car. But something told Naruto that it isn't the last time he'll see the Shinobi's.

After everyone got back in the car/limousine, they got back on the road. Naruto is in the front while everyone else is in the back. Annabeth is telling Thalia and Grover about the Dragon Age, much to their displeasure and the hunters just sat there, a little on edge again with Artemis missing. It was a few hours after the attack. It was rather peaceful, but Naruto knew that peace won't last.

Just as he thought that, he sense something. Many dark presence nearby, two that are familiar. And one person that he thought is in camp…

Immediately, he got the engine up to full speed and went 180 miles per hour, much to the surprise of everyone in the car. Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. When he gets his hands on Jackson he's going to…

"Naruto, why are driving so fast!" Annabeth yelled from her seat. Thalia is shaking from the speed, Grover looks close to fainting, and the hunters are gripping on their seats to stay put.

"I sense many dark presence in the museum, plus Jackson is in there too! We need to get there quickly before anything happen!" Naruto said quickly. He soon the museum and slid the car to a stop. Once everybody regain their breath and stop themselves from passing out, they got out.

"Okay guys, take the car and the keys and put our ride in a safe spot! I'll meet you in the Air and Spaceport Museum!" Naruto said. Without waiting for an answer, he disappear in a flash of flames. He knew that Thalia and Annabeth will demand on how he did that, but he deal with that later. Right now, he need to get Squid Head out of danger and then beat him a new one for coming here.

(Natural History Museum)

Percy is wondering how he got into these situations. How did he get in trouble that quickly? Is it because of he stole Naruto's invasibility belt from under Medalis nose? Or is it because he decided to get in the quest after Naruto said he couldn't? Either way, he's in trouble.

Percy arrived in D.C. before any of the others did. He had Naruto's invasibility belt on and followed Thorn inside a museum. The Manticore regrouped with a bunch of monsters, the man called the General, Luke Castellan, and a bunch of knights from he see. It's the same knights he saw from his dream.

The General was talking to them and told them about Naruto. His voice sounded different when he said the blonde's name, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He wanted the Templars to capture the blonde and bring him to him. Luke was skeptical about this and ask the general ask how can mere mortals can help them. The General merely laugh at the question.

He explain to Luke how the these mortals aren't regular mortals. They are called Templars, mage hunters who will kill anyone that can use magic. There armors and weapons are built to fight against anything with godly and mage blood in them. There weapons can make any god fade.

One of the Templars revealed their blade. It's silver, sharp, with blue linings all over it. It was also humming much to the demigod shock. As Percy went to move in closer, the Templars turn to him.

"A demigod!" One of them shouted. Percy cursed and went to run away, but the entrance is block by more Templars. He cursed once again and pull Riptide from his pocket, also turning off the belt. Luke frown when he saw him.

"It's Percy! Capture him now and see what he knows!" Luke ordered. The Templars nodded and pull out their blades and shields. Percy charge at the first one near him and swung his sword. He was shock when the sword pass through him.

The Templars laugh and got closer to him, making the boy sweat. Just before the one in the middle was about to attack, a fireball hit him in the back and sent him flying. He crash into the wall and went unconscious.

Soon, the Templars got their shields up when more fireballs came. Percy drop down on the floor to protect himself and the Templars move back. The fireballs keep pelting and pelting them until they finally move back.

"Couldn't stay at camp like you been told, couldn't you Jackson?"

Percy paled at that and the killing intent. He turn around to see Naruto walking with Kasai, turn into a sword, in his hands. Percy doesn't know who should he fear right now, the army of monsters or Naruto right now.

The General and Luke's eyes widen in shock while the Templars got into defense position. The monsters started growling in hatred towards the blonde, making Percy wonder how many monsters did Naruto killed.

"Naruto?" Luke asked in shock. Naruto look at Luke for a bit, his eyes softening a bit before hardening his eyes again and turn to Percy.

"We'll deal with this later Jackson," Naruto growled out. "Right now, you need to get out of here. Get out of here and meet up with the others outside. I'll deal with these monsters." Percy was about to argue, but one look from Naruto told him not to. He reluctantly ran into the whole Naruto made and got out. Naruto turn to the General once again.

"Now, are we going to fight or are you going to throw your minions at me like you usually do," Naruto said. The General didn't say anything, just smirk in amusement. Let's see how Naruto handle these people.

"Capture him. Do not harm him or there will be consequences," The General said simply. The Templars nodded and pull out their swords. The General and Luke left, but stayed a little longer to mouth something to Naruto. It was 'I'm sorry'.

Naruto started charging towards them when a Templar block the way. Naruto growled and change his sword from bronze to shiny silver. A little note is that Naruto can turn his weapon into any metal. It can turn from Bronze, to mortal metal, to Stygion, even Imperial Gold. Meaning, he can fight the Templars no problems.

One of the Templars charge at him, but Naruto easily parried him and push him back. Two more charge behind, making Naruto backflip and slash their backs, wounding them and sending them sprawling on the floor. He block a hit from the side and flip the Templars, making the knight land on his back and knocked the wind out of him. He saw the last six charge at him, so Naruto put his hand up and send out a large fireball. When it hit contact with the other Templar it exploded, scattering the Templars all over the place.

Naruto check to see if they all got knocked out and nodded. He took one of the weapons to study for a bit and put it in the seal on his armor. He walk out of the museum, going to chew out the Squid Head and preparing for the questions he's gonna get, some more questions if Squid Head opens his mouth.

Naruto arrived in the Spaceport Museum and found the group. Zoe and Thalia are butting heads once again with Annabeth and Phoebe holding them back and saw Grover, Bianca and Percy at the side.

He walk over to the goat and asked, "Okay, what did I miss?" Making Percy, Bianca and Grover jump a little since they never saw him come in. Grover adjusted easily, since the blonde does that a lot, and answer the question.

"Percy came in and told us what happen and what we saw. Thalia started getting in rant about how you're going to get it and she will make you reveal your history between the General and you. Zoe got mad at that and told her that you will reveal it when you want. Thalia quickly found out that she knew about the past between you and the General and started this." He pointed at the arguing girls. Naruto groan, great. Squid Head revealed what happen. Speaking of the Son of Poseidon…

He grab Percy by the collar and push him on a pillar. Naruto glare at him with his fiery red eyes. Percy gulped. He knew he's in big trouble. He hope that Naruto would forget about it, but that was too hopeful.

"I told you to stay at the camp, right?" Naruto growled, making Percy nod. "Then why the hell are you here Squid Head?! And why do you have my invasibility belt?! I gave it to Medalis so she could keep it safe!"

"I…well…uh…she let me borrow it?" Percy said very nervously. Naruto had a blank look on his face. He heard from Annabeth about Percy's horrible lying skills, but that is ridiculous. He worse than a son of Apollo and maybe even rival Apollo himself.

"Yeah, borrow it," Naruto said sarcastically before glaring at Percy. He drop him on his butt and grab his face in frustration. When he drop the Squid Head, Thalia the collar of his shirt and got him face to face.

"Okay, start talking Whiskers!" Thalia demanded. "How do you know the General? What aren't you telling us?" Thalia gave him a steely look, but Naruto isn't budging. Living with Anko gave him an immunity for feminine fury.

Before he could say anything, Zoe grab Thalia hands and pull it away from Naruto's collar. Zoe glare at Thalai who glare back, "I told you that thou will be ready to reveal when he needs to!"

"Stay out of this Nightshade!" Thalia growled out, "This doesn't affect you!"

"It does because thyself and Naruto are related to the secret!" Zoe yelled, but then cover her mouth. Thalia got even more confused and was about to ask/demand what's she talking about when Naruto hold his hand in a silence sign.

"Does anyone else smell catnip?" Naruto said. Zoe, Phoebe, and Grover's eyes widen when they smelt what Naruto's smelling. Not good.

"MOVE!" Zoe yelled and the eight move just in time to see the Nemeon Lion jump on where they was at. It roared at the group, who pulled their weapons. The Nemeon Lion is as big as a truck. It got yellow/orange gleaming fur, but got a more golden appearance. It got large and sharp, white teeth which is being shown to the group.

Naruto curse and look at the others, "Zoe, Bianca, Phoebe, find a higher spot and get on their to shoot! Percy, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, with me!" Naruto commanded. Everyone nodded and the hunter, plus the Kunoichi apprentice got on the high ground to shoot. Naruto change Kasai into a giant hammer, since nothing could penetrate the coat. But he can hurt it without any outside wounds.

Percy and Thalia charge at it and hit the leg, only for no damage to be recieve. The three girls on top is shooting arrow after arrow but it they broke into pieces against the lion's skin. It look like it's about to attack them, but Naruto run towards and swung hard at the lion's face. It sent thing stumbling back, but it didn't got knocked out.

It roared at Naruto and charge at him, but Naruto slide under it when it leap. Annabeth then pull out two explosive kunais and throw them at the monster's eye. The beast roar in pain and stumbled around, his eyes closed.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia came to Naruto's side. "Okay, how did Hercules defeat that thing?" It was Percy who ask that question.

"He choked it," Naruto said, "And unless one of us have superhuman strength, we can't do that. The only weakness is mouth from I see-"

"-and if we get him to open the mouth for as long as possible, we can shoot it with kunais and arrows," Annabeth said, realizing the plan. Naruto smile at her briefly, then look at the lion.

"Okay Grover, when I get the thing distracted you use the ground technique to capture him, got it?" Naruto said. Grover nodded in understanding and stand back to prepare using the root from the ground to capture the lion.

Naruto charge with Thalia and Percy behind him. Lion ran towards them, preparing to cut them up, but Percy use the hilt of his blade to unbalance it. Thalia got close to the head and use her black shield to hit it on the side of head. The lion stumble, roaring in pain and anger. Naruto then run to the monster, ready his hammer, and swung upward, sending the flying and landing on it's belly.

"NOW GROVER!"

Grover put his hands towards the lion and close eyes. In a blink of an eye, roots came out of the and wrap the lion up. It roared and struggle against it, but it's too strong. Two roots quickly hold the mouth open when it roared, leaving his mouth bare.

"Now Girls!" Naruto commanded and then Bianca, Zoe and Phoebe launch the arrows, Annabeth throw two kunais, and Thalia throw her spear. The lion roared in pain when the arrows and kunais reached it mark, but the spear? It got through the head and the skull of it. It stood still for a minute and then when the roots grow back in the ground, it fell down.

Naruto breath in a sigh of relief. He turn to the others and smile, "Excellent job guys. Did you amazing." Everyone smile at that and Percy and Grover fall down in relief. The Nemeon Lion turn into golden dust and all that's left of it is a fur coat. Naruto picked it up from where it was.

"So it's a fur coat," Naruto said in amusement. Naruto put it up in the seal of his armor, "I might have use of it when I build some new armor. Right now, I don't want to wear it."

"Why not?" Percy asked in confusion. "I mean, isn't the lion skin the hardest to penetrate? It could be useful. Hercules wore it." Zoe clench her fist at the mention of the while Naruto and Phoebe frown, but they hid their reactions.

"First of all, I'm surprise you know that considering you rarely ever read a book from what Annabeth told me," Naruto said, ignoring the shout of "Hey!" from Percy, "And second, it's because of a secret of someone else, that I won't tell."

Percy knows when to pry and not to pry, so he just nodded. Naruto look at the teen, "Hey Grover, did you deal with the security?"

"Right before we fought," Grover said proudly, "Right now, they're running into a wall."

Naruto turn to where the officers are at and literally running into a wall. Everyone had to stifle a laugh at that and Naruto turn to Grover with a grin, "Grover, I truly love your woodland magic."

Grover grin and put his pipe up. Naruto and the others put their supplies up and went outside to see…a giant toad. All of their eyes widen, seven of them in surprise of seeing such a thing and Naruto because he recognize this toad. Then Naruto look down and then scowl in supreme.

Under the toad is mash car. HIS CAR. A figure jump on the toad and the hunters, Satyr, and demigods got their weapons ready while Naruto glare on the figure. Oh, when he gets his hands on him…

"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looks to be middle age with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He's wearing a hippy kind of clothing and got sandals on. Naruto know this man alright and he always want to strangle him on sight.

"Yes it's has," Naruto said, stilling glaring at him, "Ero-Sennin."

**And that's the end. For those who don't know who Ero-Sennin is, it's Jiraiya. Another ninja will appear in the next chapter. Hint, he's an Akatsuki member. Also, allow me announce the votes on the poll.**

**The people who wants Luke to remain the same has 33 votes. The people who wants Luke to be redeem (drum roll, drum roll, drum roll) HAS 43 VOTES! LUKE WILL BE REDEEM! For those of you who wants Luke to stay in the Titan's side, I'm sorry. For those who wanted him redeem, celebrate for you have won. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	11. Demigod vs The Raven vs The Pervert

**Hello people welcome to my new chapter. Here we are in a three way fight scene. Hope it good enough for guys. Also, I made a challenge on my profile. Go look it up if you're interested. It's Mass Effect and Naruto crossover challenge. Now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 11: The Demigod vs. The Raven vs. The Pervert

(Mount Olympus)

Athena is walking swiftly to Hephaestus workshop, with a expression of fury and worry. Fury about the leaf nins daring to take HER champion and worried about Naruto's health. She just heard about the Leaf nins coming here to earth from Hermes. How did they come here anyway? Only a god can open a portal to the mortal world, which mean one of the gods might have help them.

Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes and Hera is out since they like Naruto and one them is currently kidnapped.. Hephaestus won't let the nins come here and take his own son. Zeus don't trust the shinobis there. Ares cares more blood and fights than for kidnapping/rescue missions. Aphrodite is out since she has plans for Naruto, which Athena will watch out for. So that only leaves…

Athena scowl even more when she realize who it was. Apollo. He was the one that let the leaf nin in this world. He must want the leaf to take Naruto in their world so that Naruto would stay away from Artemis. That man would do anything to make sure Artemis don't get close to any man, but she has to admit, that was clever for Apollo. The man may be lazy most of the time, but he can be quite intelligent if he push himself. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

She saw Hephaestus's workshop in front her and she enter in, then slam the door shut. She saw Hephaestus working on another weapon, probably for Naruto.

"If you're here to tell me that the nins are here, don't worry I know," Hephaestus grunted, focusing his anger on the weapon he's making.

Athena isn't surprise that Hephaetus knows. "And what are you going to do about it?" Athena asked. She don't doubt that Hephaestus will take action, but is curious on what he's going to do.

Hephaestus continue forging the weapon, "We'll inform the others gods and goddesses on what's happening. They'll make sure to shut the ninjas powers. The one who's planning to take Naruto…"

"-and all they have left to fight with is their Taijutsu, limited genjutsu, and very few ninjutsu." Athena said, understanding what he's doing. "And most ninjas rely on their ninjutsu and very few are a master at genjutsu or taijutsu."

Hephaestus grunted and nodded. He got up and put the weapon away for later use. He turn to Athena. "I'll get Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, Hestia and Poseidon while you get Hades, Apollo, Dionysus, Demeter, Zeus, and Hermes." Athena nodded in agreement. The two got out of the workshop and went to get the others.

(Hours later)

All of the gods stand here and ready. Zeus look at Hephaestus and Athena in annoyance. What is so important that they need to make a meeting? He had an eyes on a blond hair women at Florida.

Athena started to speak first, "Okay, we found something important. It's about Naruto and the Shinobi world?" Apollo and Ares scowl when they heard the name, but everyone ignore them.

"What about the other world?" Hera asked, "What does this have to with us? They not from this world and is no mean a threat to us as long as they stay in their border."

"That why we wanted everyone here," Hephaestus said. "They're in this world now. They are here to get Naruto and bring him back to our world. The shinobis will do anything to make sure they complete our mission, even kill civilians if they have to. Our kids might get caught in the crossfire if we don't do something." The ones who have kids started to look worried, even furrow his eyebrows in concern.

"What can we do?" Poseidon asked, "The ancient laws forbidden us to be in mortals and Zeus won't change them anytime soon." He glare at his brother, who glare back.

Athena grin, "Me and Hephaestus found a loophole through. We can't interfere in mortal affair, but we can shut down their powers. Most of their skills comes from our godly elements. If we take that away from them, they will be less of a threat." All of the gods mused at the idea. That could give their children limited protection from the ninjas. Apollo reluctantly agreed since his children might be endanger if he doesn't take away his powers from the ninjas. Plus, the other gods would be suspicious. He may be layback most of the time, but he is not that dumb.

"A good idea you two," Zeus said with a smile, "We'll stop them for using our elements, thus making them weaker. We'll will do this immediately. Council, dismissed." Before the gods could flash out and most them shut down the ninjas elemental jutsus and ninjutsus.

(Washington D.C.)

"Been a while, huh Naruto?" the man said. The man looks to be middle age with long white hair and red marks under his eyes. He's wearing a hippy kind of clothing and got sandals on. Naruto knows this man alright and he always want to strangle him on sight.

"Yes it has," Naruto said, still glaring at him, "Ero-sennin."

The man, called Ero-sennin, face faulted when he heard the that accursed name again. "Stop calling that, Naruto! My name is Jiraiya!" the man, now known as Jiraiya, shouted.

"The name fits Ero-sennin," Naruto called back. The others look at Naruto and Jiraiya in confusion.

"Naruto, you know this man?" Zoe asked. Naruto nodded, still glaring at the man. Out of all the people why did it have to be him? He would rather have Sakura and/or Sasuke coming at him instead of this pervert.

"He's one of old senseis, if you can call him that." Naruto said, "He's one of the strongest people in the leaf village, next to the hokages, a toad sage, and also a giant pervert." The hunters stiffen when they heard that word and grab their bow, pulling the strings back. Annabeth bring out fresh kunais, Thalia got her spear out, and Bianca got her bow out as well. All of the them glaring at Jiraiya.

"Hey, I'm not a giant pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed, then made another dramatic pose, "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" The sooner he said that, he started dodging many arrows, kunais, and a spear. Naruto face palm. His temporary sensei didn't change a bit.

"Girls, stop shooting at him," Naruto reluctantly said, "We need those arrows and kunais for other enemies and this idiot isn't worth it." The girls reluctantly put their bows away, but they still glare at the self proclaim Super Pervert. Jiraiya jump off the toad and then grin at Naruto when he got a good look at the group.

"Oh Naruto, I see you have two apprentices of your own," Jiraiya said, talking about Percy and Grover, "Also a harem? I'm so proud of you gaki." Jiraiya started crying fake tears after that, making Percy and Grover sweat drop.

Naruto, Zoe, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca blush bright red when they heard that while Phoebe's eyebrow twitch in anger. Naruto is brother and furthermore, she is hunter! She is offended by that claim the pervert made!

Naruto got rid of the blush and growl in anger. As quick as a bullet, he kick Jiraiya in the groin. The pervy sage scream and crumple in the growl, holding his precious jewels. Percy and Grover winced in sympathy while the girls cheered.

"Why?" Jiraiya wheezed out. Then, he look at Naruto with a blank look, "You're still mad about hooking you up with three girls aren't you?"

The girls have scowls on their faces when they heard about and glare at Jiraiya for making Naruto do that while Percy's and Grover's mouths dropped. Naruto did it with three girls? Grover got over the shock and shook his head. After Naruto's history, he shouldn't be surprised about what happen with the blonde in the past.

"Damn right I am!" Naruto yelled, giving his famous Uzumaki glare that could make Hades flinch in fear. Right now, it's making Jiraiya pale and shiver while most of the quest member almost felt sympathy for the man. Almost. "What the hell were you thinking in that perverted old head of yours, giving me those girls wrapped up in a giant present?! Those girls chased me halfway through the village when I told them I didn't want to lose my virginity yet! You're lucky the granny Tsunade made the punishment for you, otherwise I would've killed your perverted ass!"

Jiraiya, who is now on his knees, holding his hands up like it would stop the verbal assault, finally started talking, "Come on, Naruto you'd enjoyed it didn't you?" He was only met with a harder glare, making the man whimper. "Please stop glaring at me. Why not take one of yours cigarettes to calm you down?"

'_He smoke?!' _All of the them thought. How did they not know that he smoke, when five of them known him for years and one of them known him for months? The girls are going to talk to Naruto about this. Unknown to them, the ones who are close to Naruto and are watching the fight are thinking the same thing.

Naruto was about to say something, when he notice ravens in the air. The others, including Jiraiya, look up to see the birds as well. They all saw birds have strange eyes, but only Naruto and Jiraiya recognize what they are. It's the sharingan.

"Move!" Naruto shouted when he saw the ravens plummeting down. Everyone move out of the way, then saw the ravens forming into a human. The ravens turn into feathers and the feathers starting turning into skin, revealing a man. Percy took a closer look at him

The man has white skin, the same strange eyes that the ravens has, raven hair, and a scar above the nose. He is wearing the same uniform the man from the guy who attack us and sandals. From the looks of it, Naruto knows who is that man.

"Itachi," Naruto hissed out, "How did you and the other Akatsuki get here?"

"It doesn't matter," Itachi said in a calm voice, "What we want to know is where is the tailed beast? Madara said that all of them disappeared after you left."

Naruto glare at him, "You think I'm gonna tell you? That power is too dangerous to hold in the Akatsuki hands and you know it Itachi. You are the smartest person in your generation, so you should know that power is uncontrollable. So why are you doing this?"

"My matters are my own," Itachi said, "Just tell me where they are. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I have to." Naruto answer was pulling Kasai out and turning it into a double bladed ax.

Naruto look at the others. "Everyone you have to go now." His voice hold no argument, but others were stubborn. Mainly Thalia.

"Like hell we will!" Thalia exclaimed, "We are not leaving you behind to fight alone Naruto!"

"This is not a suggestion, it's an order!" Naruto shot back, "You heard about how powerful the Akatsuki is, how ruthless they are! We can't waste time fighting here, I'll handle them myself!" He then turn to Zoe, "Zoe, you're in charge of this group!" He turn to Percy.

"Squid Head, catch!" He throw a canister to Percy and the son of Poseidon catch it. When Percy look at him in confusion, Naruto smirk.

"Open it when/if you guys start fighting! Now go, all of you!" Naruto said. All of them, reluctantly left and run to the train station. Naruto then turn to the two ninjas.

"Now," Naruto said, swing his axe a little bit, "shall we?" he charge at them with his ax swinging while Jiraiya and Itachi charge as well. Begin with a swing at both of them with both edges but the two duck under it. Naruto to to block a punch from Jiraiya and kick from Itachi. He push them off and begin attacking Itachi since he is a little weaker than Jiraiya. He swung his ax to try and cut him up. but Itachi dodge smoothly and quickly. Naruto started to get irritated when Jiraiya kick from between the two, forcing Itachi and Naruto to separate.

Naruto put up his ax and got into his Namikaze stance. Naruto smirk and made a come here jester to the pervy sage and the Akatsuki. They didn't disappoint.

The three engage in hand to hand combat with Jiraiya in his toad taijutsu, Itachi using his Uchiha taijutsu, and Naruto using his Namikaze Taijutsu. The three started out in even level, but Itachi is starting to win. Out of all them, Itachi is better in Taijutsu while Jiraiya and Naruto are better at Ninjutsu.

Naruto try to sweep them from under but it only work on Jiraiya but Itachi jumped. The two engage in fighting while Jiraiya is in a daze. Naruto was in offense while Itachi is in defense, but it slowly turn the other way around. Naruto started to tire and falter, giving Itachi opening and he kick Naruto in the gut, making the young adult stagger and get in one knee. Itachi started attacking more and more further hurting the blonde. Finally, Naruto got his wits back and started getting in defense. When the two continue for the next few minutes, Jiraiya suddenly attempted to kick the two in head, but Naruto and Itachi manage to dodge. The three continue in hand to hand combat until finally, the three and separate and took time to gain their breaths.

Itachi hardly look fatigue at all, still holding the neutral look although he got some sweat embedded in his forehead. Jiraiya look a little worse, with sweat pouring out of him and is breathing a little hard. Naruto is the worst out of them, with couple of bruises, tons of sweat, and is breathing heavily. But he still got enough fight in him left and plenty of stamina, as well of giant chakra reserve so he is not out.

Naruto suddenly breath in and then started spewing out fire like a dragon would. The sage's and the Uchiha's eyes widen before they started to jump from ground to ground, dodging the spewing fire. It continue on like this until Naruto ran out of breath and stop the attack.

Then, Jiraiya did the hand signs to do the fireball jutsu. When he open his mouth to let the fireball something surprising happen. Instead of an fireball coming, only a little bit. All three of them got quiet, looking at the smoke. Jiraiya tried again, but just more smoke came out. He did it again and again and again, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and laugh. Laugh hard.

He forgot that the gods had control of the elements of this world. The gods must've found out that the ninjas are traveling in this world and are now shutting down most of their jutsus. Easier for him and bad for the ninjas.

The two stare at Naruto, who had fallen on his butt and was still laughing. "What do you do?" Jiraiya asked accusingly, narrowing his eyes at the blond.

Naruto, after he stopped his laughing fit and got up, answered, "It wasn't me who did it, but I know this. Most of the jutsus you have, from elemental jutsus to genjutsus that could break a man mind are inaccessible in this world." Jirayia paled. Half of his skills rely on elemental abilities. So that's mean he have to rely on one ability that can work. On the bright side, Itachi can't use his **Tsukyomi** on them, that's good.

Itachi analyse his choice after he heard that information. He can't use his fire style jutsus or his sharingan based attacks. He can only use his Taijutsu but it won't help against the elemental abilities Naruto has. So there is only one thing to do.

"So now what are you going to do?" Naruto questioned the two. "If you can just walk away, I can promise my dad to not harm you. If you don't, you will be either dead or taken prisoner by my family. What's it going to be?" The two didn't budge. They just prepare to do a jutsu.

"You forget, Naruto that I have more than elemental jutsus." Jiraiya bit his hand and did the handsigns to do the summoning jutsu. Naruto saw this and quickly did the same thing. Itachi on the other hand, did a different hand sign The two put their hands on the ground while Itachi finish his hand signs and said…

"**Summoning Jutsu!"**

"**Susanoo!"**

A lot of smoke puff out of the area. Soon, the smoke cleared and reveal three things. One is Jiraiya on the giant toad, Gamabunta. The other is Naruto on his metal dinosaur, Grimlock. And the last Itachi inside the Susanoo.

Jiraiya blink when he saw the dinosaur. "Well, that's new. What kind of summoning is that?" Naruto grin at him from his position.

"His name is Grimlock, one of the metal dinosaurs in my summoning arsenal. And you're about to feel his strength." The dinosaur war in agreement. Gamabunta grunted.

"**So you want me to fight the kid Jiraiya," **Gamabunta said, "**Well, I guess I can do that. Although I will want payment for this."**

"You'll get your payment Gamabunta. Just defeat that thing and get Naruto," Jiraiya said. He need to get Naruto to the leaf village before the village dies out. If he can't, he need to find a way to escape or send a message to the others about what he found out.

"Grimlock, you fight the toad for me." Naruto said to the metal dinosaur. "I'll fight Itachi." The dinosaur roared and charge at his opponent after Naruto got off of it.

Gamabunta brought his sword up and leap up the air. He made a downward slash, but the dinosaur dodge quickly and then tackle the toad sideways, making him stumble from his position. The toad hop towards the dinosaur with his sword in hand. But this time, the dino caught it with his mouth.

Jiraiya jump off a Gamabunta and made a rasengan from his hand. He hit Grimlock on the skull, making it roar in pain and nearly fell down in pain. But it manage to stay on his toes. The pupiless eyes stare down at Jiraiya. It just got angry.

Meanwhile, Naruto started throwing a couple of shurikens. They all just clash against the armor of the Susanoo harmlessly and then Itachi made a slash, throwing a line of fire at the blonde. His eyes widen and dodge the attack just his time. Regular weapons aren't going to work on him.

Naruto made fireballs in his hands and started throwing after them, but it didn't even harm the thing or Itachi. Rather, it got Itachi to run up towards him and bring the Susanoo sword down on him. Luckily, Naruto dodge that and slide to the side, but Itachi was prepared. He form three shurikens and throw them at Naruto. The blonde wasn't prepare for this and got thrown off by the explosion it produced.

Naruto slowly got up, coughing out a little blood. Damn. This thing is the ultimate defense and offense. He can see no weakness to it. So far, not any of his range abilities work and neither did his shuriken. He doubt that any of his arrows will work. Not any of his range attacks work. Wait a minute? He only use range attacks…

An idea pop into his and he made fifty clones. All the clone know what to do. They charge at the monster, trying to get to hit but Susanoo wasn't making it easy. It take out one clone after another, an endless onslaught. Suddenly, a clone jump on the of a another clone and leap off, shooting straight at Itachi. The Susanoo didn't have time to react and Naruto pass through the thing. Itachi turn it into smoke, but the slight movement made him cringe and grunt in pain.

Naruto grin. He just found the weakness. Now he just need to exploit it. Naruto look at the fight between Gamabunta and Grimlock. Perfect.

The dinosaur started breathing fire, trying to char the toad user and the toad himself. Jiraiya's eyes widen and he started running when he saw the fire. He got onto Gamabunta and the toad leapt off, leaving to the two expose.

Suddenly, the T-rex begin to change, merging into something a mechanical way. He started to form an arm, then biggers, his dinosaur head and body replaced with a chest and a head. It change himself into a giant robot. All in a few seconds.

It jump up and grab the body of Gamabunta and grabbing Jiraiya with his head. The three started falling to the earth with the toad and the pervert struggling, but to no avail. A crash can be heard all through Washington and tons of dust was made

The dust cleared out to see Grimlock in his dinosaur form again, Gamabunta heavily injured and breathing heavily, and Jiraiya all bruised up, bloody, and unconscious. Grimlock roared in victory, spire spitting out.

"**Uh…I'm all beat up."** the sake loving toad said with a grunt. "**Better go and heal up. Sorry Jiraiya but you're on your own." **The toad then disappear with a puff of smoke, leaving a beaten pervert and a giant metal T-Rex.

Naruto whistle to get Grimlock attention and he pointed at Susanoo, silently telling him to charge. The monster did just that and charge at Susanoo. It was force to block with it's shield and Grimlock didn't budge any. Staying just where he wanted them. He started running on the back of Grimlock and when he got on the head, leap up. He headed straight towards Itachi and form a lava like rasengan, yelling out

"**Molten Rasengan!"**

Naruto hit him with a lot of force and the lava sphere burn up the inside of Itachi. The man scream in absolute pain, feeling his inside burning up. Naruto held his hand inside Itachi and when he pulled it out, the man slump forward, his body falling on the ground forward. He is dead.

Naruto slump on the floor, breathing heavily. The Susanoo disappear and the T-Rex started breathing as well. That fight exhausted the two. Even though Itachi lost most of his jutsu, he still gave him a fight for his life. Imagine him full power with his Sharingan very useful. That would've been a problem.

Naruto look at the dinosaur and smile. "You did a good job Grimlock. Why don't you go back to your cave? I'll give you a steak when I'm finish with the mission." The T-rex bow his head and disappear in a flash of light. Naruto got up and put Jiraiya in chakra suppressing handcuffs. That should hold him when he deliver him to Chiron and Dionysus. He is not gonna let the ninjas go without consequences after they are beaten. If he could defeat them, he will get them in the custody of Dionysus, where the man can lock him up in Olympus prison. He can't trust Zeus not to kill the man out of paranao. He quickly prayed to Hermes to get the pervert to Dionysus and when the body disappeared, he quickly use a **Hirashin** to get with his team.

He didn't see the raven flying away and the toad hopping away.

(Leaf Village)

The leaf was a shell of what it used to be. Most of the ninjas quit the field since they all like Naruto and they heard what happen to him in his childhood. The younger generations rebelled against the older generation for treating one person like that and for lying to them in their faces. Some of the adults feel major guilt for what they did to Naruto while the others believe that it was the 'demon brat' fault for making them miserable as it is.

Also, the leaf lost their allies. The Sand Village broke off their alliance, as well as the Water Village, Spring Country, and Snow Country. The Mist Village don't want anything to do with them. The Sound, Rock, and Sky Village attack them whenever they can. Meaningless to say, that the village had it tough after Naruto left.

When Sasuke got return back, he was locked up and got his chakra taken away, despite the council protest. All of rookie nine, Neji, Lee, and Tenten rose up in ranks, even Sakura. All of them became Jonin in the eighth year of Naruto's disappearance. And all of them are affected by this, especially Hinata, Anko and Sakura. Sakura with deep guilt and Hinata with deep sadness. Anko had gotten more vicious at the villagers and when she's drunk, well, I hate to see the person who would mess with her.

Right now, Tsunade is in the Hokage Office right now working on the paperwork, which is half of what it usually was thanks to the outside people not wanting to do mission or contracts with the village. Tsunade has gotten angrier over the ears. Her anger is at the civilians who cause Naruto life to be hell and at herself for not taking him. She should've just stop the gambling and drinking habits, payed off all the debts, and stop brooding over the death of her love ones so she could take care of Naruto. But it's too late now. Naruto is gone, the leaf village is in poverty, and is also split in two. Younger generation vs. Older Generation.

Suddenly, a toad hop inside the building, and was holding a small scroll in his mouth. Tsunade quickly open and gasp.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled out. Shizune quickly got in the room with Tonton behind her. The woman had sadness all over face and a few tears. The disappearance of Naruto affected her as well. She saw Naruto as her little brother and she cried in her room when she heard the news that Naruto been taken by the, apparently alive, Fourth Hokage. Some people are still shock about that.

"Get me the Shinobi Council and all the Jonins. We got some news." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and went to get the council. After an hour, all the shinobis are here. None of the civilians, since Tsunade got rid of them. They abuse their power to long so Tsunade put a stop to it, despite their uproar.

"Okay, we got some news from Jiraiya," Tsunade said, "He got defeated by Naruto and been taken prison. Also, the toad witness Itachi being killed." Everyone gasp at that. Jiraiya and Itachi are very powerful people and Naruto defeated both of them? "He said that we can't use any elemental jutsus their nor genjutsu at the other world. Somehow, they shut down those jutsus to make weaker." Everyone started murmuring while Kakashi and Kurenai paled. Genjutsu and elemental jutsus are their speciality. If they can't use it, well that will cause problem.

"So what do we do Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said among the people. The girl has a red Jonin vest with brown shorts and red sleeveless shirt. Her hair got cut into a short length so it won't affect her skills.

Tsunade sigh, "Right now, I want people who specializes in elemental jutsus, regular jutsus and genjutsus to start training up with taijutsu. Might Guy and Lee will train you." Everyone paled when they heard that those two will train them. "The rest will go find Naruto and see if they can bring him here. Also, Jiraiya got information about a few people with Naruto." The women gave them all a picture of them.

"It's seem Naruto have a team with him. From what Jiraiya said, they are all trained in the Shinobi ways and are highly dangerous. I recommend caution. Now, I'm assigning Shino, Tenten, Asuma, and Yugao into this. Try to bring Naruto back, if not, bring me back information." Sakura, Anko, and Hinata was about to say something, but one look from Tsunade told them that it is not the right time. All the ninjas leave to do training and the four who were chosen started to prepare for the mission.

And are ignorant that they will lose. Badly.

(Akatsuki hideout)

The nine akatsuki members at the meeting ground, waiting for Itachi. It's been ten years since the nine tail jinchuuriki disappear. A few days after the disappearance, the tailed beast disappeared from the host. Pein quickly figure that the two disappearance were connected so they try to find a way to the other world for years and thank to some help, they did.

They first sent Deidara to capture him but he failed thank to some kind of new weaponry the other world had. Now, they've sent out Itachi to get Naruto so they can find out where is the tailed beast.

Finally, a raven flew in, and in it's mouth was a scroll. The raven went to Pein and gave him the scroll. He open it and read the context in in before look at the other. "Itachi is dead. Naruto defeated him."

"So the brat gotten stronger huh?" Kisame said, grinning. "When me and Itachi first met him, he put up a great fight for a brat. If he can kill Itachi, well my Samehada is itching to taste of his skin." You could hear a rumble from the sword.

"No Kisame," Pein ordered, "You cannot engage him alone. Itachi was stronger than most of you and if the former nine tail jinchuuriki can defeat him, he can possible defeat any of you on a one on one fight." There were scowls from Deidara and Hidan but they stayed quiet.

Pein continued, "Also, it's said in the note that we can't use most of our elemental abilities and genjutsu. We need to find a way to negate that abilities from the gods before we can attack."

"_I think I can help you there."_

Everyone heard a voice and they all look around to see what the voice coming from. They can't find anyone other than themselves in the room. "Who and where are you?" Sasori called out.

"_My name is not important right now. What you need to know is that I can get you to the other world. My only price is that you kill Naruto or at the very least, get him off my world." _ The voice spoke again. The voice sounded cold and powerful, it even unnerves Pein.

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us? How can you have more power than those greek gods." Pein question. The voice was silent for a few minutes. Then, two giant golden eyes is shown in the middle of them. One is that is filled with cruelty and evil.

"_Cause I am more powerful than the gods. I am Kronos, Titan of Time, Evil, and Harvest. The father of the six eldest Olympians Gods and Goddesses."_

**And that's the end. For those who guess Itachi they guess right. I'm sorry for killing him for those who like Itachi but it's part of my plan in the upcoming sequels. For those who complained about the leaf not being punish, well here it is. They can't use most of their abilities in that world and Jiraiya is captured. Next up is the fight between the skeletons warriors at the train station and another fight that'll get you guys interested. Also, one of you questioned about that past? Well, let me tell you.**

**Naruto lived in camp-half blood. He went on the quest with Luke and was presumed dead when Luke return, making Luke angrier at the gods. Thalia went on the Lightning Thief and Sea of Monster quest with Percy and Annabeth. The rest will be explained in a chapter or two.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite and I will see you later.**


	12. Water vs Fire

**Hello readers, to my new chapter. For this one, I'm going to show you the overprotective and manipulative Apollo and a fight between water and fire, as the title says. I hope it's to your liking and I didn't screw it up. So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Chapter 12: Water vs. Fire

(Apollo's Temple)

In the temple of Apollo, Apollo is laying on his bed, thinking. Not just about music or women for once, but about the guy he hates as much as he did Orion.

He want Naruto away from his sister, dead or alive. He's been getting to close to Artemis and the hunters and also stop most of him from getting some girls. Now all he could do is look and even then he got to be careful of that fire spawn.

He open the portal for the ninjas to come in and get Naruto, but now the gods know now and shut down the shinobis' powers. He had to do it to, so he won't be in suspicion. So he need to think of a new plan before Naruto seduces his precious baby sister.

'_Maybe I could get one of his team member to kill him?'_ Apollo thought. He thought of the people he can influence. Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth is automatically out since they know Naruto too well. Phoebe and Zoe won't fall for his trick. Bianca can't be fooled from what he seen. Only one person can fit the bill…

Apollo eyes brighten up and grin evilly. Percy. The kid doesn't know Naruto that well and already experience betrayal when Luke made him sick with Centaur blood and left camp-half-blood. He might not trust Naruto since Naruto been missing for ten years and was last seen with Luke on their quest. That, and he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer and his control with water, he is perfect to use to kill Naruto.

Apollo got and went to Hermes room. In order for this to work, he need one of Hermes lying skills. Naruto will be out of the way in no time. Away from his sister.

(Hall of Olympus)

Hephaestus is walking in the hall, with a bunch of tools and supplies in a seal. It's parts he need to make his future weapons for Naruto and his friends. Ever since the lightning thief incident, he been preparing Naruto for the fight against the Titans even though his paranoid father won't approve of it. He got the blueprints of it and is already working on it.

During his walk, he saw Apollo walking. He would've ignore him, but he saw that gleam in his eyes. He didn't saw that gleam since that time with Orion or the time he tricked Achilles in the Trojan War. Horrible and pointless war, that was.

So he decided to follow him, changing into his Minato form to follow him. This is his true form and transform into this when he need to fight in a battle or show it to the people who treat him like a human being, not a robot. Naruto, Athena, Hades, Hestia, and Artemis.

In the shadows, he saw Apollo going to Hermes cabin. Curious, he use an hearing aid on his ear, but more advance. It can hear through any wall and can hear clearly, not just muffled words.

"Okay Apollo, but why do need my lying blessing? It can only for a few minutes for you and your sons." He heard Hermes said. That got Hephaestus attention. Why would Apollo want one of those?

"Just something I need to do. I'm not gambling, don't worry. I know I'll lose with only a few minutes of that blessing. Just something else." Hephaestus started thinking. Why would Apollo need something like that? When Apollo got out he hid in the shadows. Right when Apollo pass him, Hephaestus put a tracker on him. That'll tell him where he's at and what he's up to.

He then teleported back to his home to watch was happening. He needs to know what's Apollo is up to. Because something tells him that it is about Naruto.

(Washington D.C.)

When Naruto got back to his team using **Hirashin**, he saw the Templars and a bunch of skeleton warriors fighting his team on the street. Percy and Grover are holding off the six templars while Thalia and Annabeth are fighting the skeletons. Percy is using his sword, Grover his staff, Thalia her spear, and Annabeth her large kunai. Bianca, Zoe, and Phoebe are firing arrows in support but it doing little effect since the skeletons cannot be killed by regular demigods means and the templars have armor in them.

Naruto took out Kusai and change it to a Stygion Blade, a gift from Hades for delivering a few statues and plants for Persephone. He charge at one of the skeletons while it is distracted and cut it in half. It gain the attention of the other skeleton warriors and the girls.

"Naruto!" Annabeth exclaimed. It got the attention of the templars, getting a Grover and Percy opening. They took it with open arms and Grover hit two templars in the head with his staff while Percy the end of his blade to knock out another one. The remaining three quickly started back fighting Percy and Grover.

Naruto briefly smile at her before getting back to the fight. Seeing that this battle might take a while and will waste time, he turn to Percy.

"Squid head!" Naruto called out while Percy is fighting, "Open the canister I gave you. Now." Percy didn't question him. Just push the templar he fighting and open the canister. What he saw made him grin.

It was filled with seawater.

Now Percy doesn't have that much book smarts due to his hatred of books, but he makes up for it with his street smarts. So Percy figure out immediately what he need to due.

"Everyone step back," Percy called out. Naruto did what he was told while the others look at him in confusion. When they saw Percy controlling the water, making it snake like, the others immediately move back, confusing the skeletons and the templars. But that confusion wash off when they saw the seawater Percy was controlling.

The enemies tried to move away but it was too late. Percy shot the water at them, grabbing all of them like he was using a rope. He then move it up and then slam them down, sending the templars sprawling around and the skeletons into pieces.

Naruto grin at Percy, "Nice job, Jackson. You manage to take them all down." Percy smile, feeling a little pride that he complimented by someone as strong as the Olympians.

Naruto saw the skeletons reforming and the templars getting up. "They're going to get up soon. We don't have time to kill them, we need to get to Artemis as fast as possible. Everybody, move now!"

No one argue. Everyone run as quickly as possible before the templars can spot them. They been going to train after train for five hours, until the stop at a train called Sunwest Line. It was obviously from Apollo, especially since the door nearly close on him when he was about to answer. Naruto look around for any signs of monsters, then relaxed slightly. He still had his guard up though.

"Okay guys, now I think we can relax," Naruto said. Everyone relax a little, then look around the place. The train was a freight train that carry the most stylist models of cars. It is called Sunwest Line. Everyone that knew Apollo knows that it was him who gave them the train and most of them are thinking…

'_He got to get better in being 'under the radar'_

Then the girls suddenly remember when Jiraiya he smoke and the girls turn to him.

"Naruto…"

Naruto spine straighten when he heard his name and the stern voice it hold. He slowly turn around to see all the girls sternly looking at him.

"When did you first smoke cigarettes?" Thalia spoke for all of them. Naruto started sweating under the gaze. He inwardly curse the Ero-Sennin for telling them his secret. He hope Dionysus would do the worse of torture on him.

"I, well, you see…" While Naruto trying to come up with an excuse. Meanwhile, Grover and Percy slowly move backwards to the other freights. They know about womanine fury as well as any guy and do not want to be here when the girls unleashing. As soon as they got in the other freight, they close the door softly and run like Furies was upon them.

After running through three freights, Percy and Grover rested on the couch. They look around to see that if there far enough from the danger zone, then relax. They're safe.

"I feel bad for Naruto," Grover said. "Those girls care for him a lot and when we heard about Naruto smoking, I sent a prayer for him." Percy look up from his seat and look at Grover.

"How much do they care about him?" Percy asked, with a little bit of concern. He still has his suspicion about him being a spy, considering he disappeared for years. Plus, with Luke betraying the camp, he not one for trusting strangers, even though they are a friend of Annabeth.

Grover smile, "All of them care about Naruto a lot, even the hunters. Don't know about Bianca, but I can see she's getting closer to him. The first one who met him was Annabeth, so she is the closest to him next to Thalia." Percy felt a little fire in his heart when he heard that Annabeth is the closest.

"How close?" Percy asked hesitantly. Grover saw this and hold back a sigh. He knew of Percy's small crush on Annabeth, but he can't tell him that Annabeth has feelings for Naruto. Plus, Annabeth threaten to cut his horns and hooves off if he told anyone.

"Sorry Percy, but that's personal," Grover said, with an apologetic smile, "He then found Luke next," Percy fist clench at the mention of Luke, but Grover pretend not to notice, "And then me. He protected all of us, trained us, comforted when he need to. He brought my confidence and my skills in battle." It been hard for him when Naruto was presumed dead. Grover shook his head. Naruto is here now and he's not leaving the camp anytime soon.

"Naruto rescue most of the demigods as well," Grover continued, "Also met the hunters a year at camp half blood and rescue some women that are with the hunters right. Like the two redheaded twins, Lily and Rose. I tell you that story for another time. He was a brother, a protector, a friend, and a guardian to the camp and the hunters. Not to mention crush for some of the campers and nymph." He remember the times Naruto ran from a bunch of fan girls. And he remember how angry Annabeth and Thalia. He hold back the shiver from his spine.

Percy furrow his eyebrows in thought, "It sounded how Luke acted. How he was portrayed before he left." Grover shot him a warning look at that.

"Do not compare Luke to Naruto, Percy," Grover warned him lowly, "Luke made a mistake and let his anger and grief control him. Naruto will never do that. He is more mature than any of and always follow this motto. 'Those who abandoned the mission is trash, but those abandoned their friends and comrades are worse than trash."

Grover then got up and move to the other freight, but not before saying this, "Naruto isn't a bad person Percy. He is not going to betray like Luke did. Give him a chance." He then left, leaving Percy to ponder about Grover's words.

(An hour)

Percy slowly woke up from the nap he had. When he look at the other side of the freight he is in, he saw a man standing there. When his eyes clear up, he saw that it was Apollo.

"Apollo?" Percy asked in surprise. "What are you doing here."

Apollo smile at the boy, "Wanted to talk with you Percy. Also, call me Fred. Don't want dad to know I'm here." Percy nodded and then Apollo look serious.

"Look Percy, I need to tell you something," Apollo said in a serious tone that didn't fit for him, "Naruto, he's a spy for Luke." If Percy wasn't fully awake, he is now. His head shot up and his eyes widen.

"What?" Percy said in shock. Apollo nodded with a grim look. Grover said that Naruto isn't like Luke, but a god is telling him that Naruto is a traitor.

"Yeah, I spied on Luke and found out his plan. Once you reach Artemis, he'll kill you, Grover, and the hunters. He'll take the others as prisoner and use them as…playthings." Percy had a clueless look on his face, making Apollo sighed. He whispered what that mean and Percy turn white as a sheet. Then, turn red in anger. He will not let any of his friends be killed or prisoners!

"What do you need me to do Apollo?" Percy asked with a dark tone in his voice. Apollo inwardly grin. His plan is working perfectly. The lying blessing is being used greatly and the bit of mind control helped as well.

"You need to kill him while he's asleep," Apollo said, still in his serious tone, "No one in this train is strong enough to kill him and I can't do it since I'm not allow to interfere with the mortal world. The others won't help you so your only chance is to kill him while he sleep."

Percy look down, thinking for a little bit. There is a whisper in his mind saying that Apollo is lying, but it's only faint and he could barely hear it. If he do this, he might lose his friendship with the others, but he doesn't he let them die. So there is only one thing to do.

"I'll do it," Percy said with a nod. Apollo smile, but inwardly did the happy dance. Naruto will be dead soon and away from Artemis. The others can handle themselves against the Titan, he is sure of it.

"Good Percy, you better do it now. Do it for my sister and your friends." Apollo said, then he left. When he left, Percy pull out his pen. He slowly walk to the freight where Naruto was at. He look to see Naruto sleeping. It look like the girls finish scolding him for using tobacco. Good, this is the perfect time.

(Olympus, Hephaestus Chambers)

Hephaestus saw the whole thing. What Apollo said to Percy, what they're planning, and currently is watching Percy stalking to Naruto.

He is going to get Athena, Hestia, and Poseidon and will kill that God-whore! But first, he need to make sure Percy don't succeed, seeing that Naruto is in deep sleep due to the scolding he got.

Now, Zeus said that they can't interfere in their children lives, but he didn't say anything about other demigods lives. So he contact all the other demigods, hunters, and the satyr.

(Sunwest Line)

'_Wake up, wake up now! Percy Jackson is going to kill Naruto! WAKE UP!'_

Bianca, Thalia, Zoe, Phoebe, Grover, and Annabeth immediately woke up when they heard Hephaestus voice. All of them turn to where Naruto's freight is to see Percy uncapping Riptide and is about to stab Naruto.

At least until Phoebe and Zoe notch up two arrows and shoot Percy. It hit Percy in arm, not much for the arrows to sink in the skin, but enough for him to get startled and move away.

"Stop away from him, **boy**!" Zoe snarled in pure rage. Phoebe, her face mask in fury, notch another arrow and aim at Percy. Annabeth, Bianca, and Thalia came from behind and look at the scene in shock while Grover was in the other side and is shock as well.

They all move to get to them, but Percy used the water in the canister to slam and lock the doors. He also use some of it to coat and strengthen the windows.

"What the hell are you doing Percy?!" Thalia yelled out, "Why are you attacking Naruto?!" Annabeth is just as angry as the other girls, but then notice a flash of gold in his eyes. It the same flash a god use to control someone.

"Saving us all," Percy spoke quietly. He was about to turn back to Naruto, when he suddenly got kicked in the abdomen and push to the other side of the freight. He was kick by one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Trying to kill me will you?" Naruto said with a raise eyebrow. He pulled his elemental sword, but didn't activate it, "What did I do to deserve it?" Percy got up from the seats and growl at him.

"Shut up traitor!" Percy yelled, getting his sword, "And die!" He then charge at Naruto with his sword in hand. Naruto quickly put chakra into the blade, making it a fire sword, and block the attack. The two quickly went into a vicious sword fight, with Naruto in defense and Percy in offense.

"Traitor?" Naruto asked, blocking a swipe at the knee. Then push the blade at the side, but Percy manage to hang to it with one hand, "What suddenly makes you think I'm a traitor? I didn't do anything."

"You lie!" Percy yelled, putting more pressure at his attack, making Naruto sweat a little. Percy isn't called best swordsman for nothing and Naruto couldn't use his full power due to the space and the fact that Percy is being tricked. "Apollo told me everything and what you're gonna do once we reach Artemis."

Naruto raise his eyebrows when he heard that. He block a side slash from Percy and then lock on to him. The two of them try to gain footing. So that's why. Apollo is trying to get him killed by using Percy. He also is thinking that it must've been him that open the portal, but he doubt Zeus will believe him. The man is paranoid of him and dislike him a lot when he send that lightning bolt squeaky toy. Even though he is a mature young adult, don't mean he doesn't like pranks.

The others are shock as well, even Zoe and Phoebe. The two hunters know about Apollo's dislike for Naruto, but they didn't thought he would go far as to tricking someone else like he tricked Artemis, even though the bastard Orion really was a rapist.

"Percy," Naruto said, trying to get a footing. "Apollo is lying. I not a traitor. I'm not with the Titans or Luke. I'm on your side."

"Liar!" Percy yelled out, gaining a footing and pushing Naruto back. Naruto had to get out of the clash. "You're just lying like Luke did! I'm not going to be tricked a second time!"

Naruto saw Percy taking the water out of the canister. Naruto power up the fire from his left arm and the two powers clash together. Water vs. Fire.

Percy had to use two hands to get even with Naruto while Naruto just use one. He's been training with his powers for years, even before he became a genin so he don't need to use his full powers. Percy, however, only use his powers for two years.

All of the others are staring in shock in Naruto and Percy powers. The two are very powerful for their age and Naruto not breaking a sweat. Percy is strong as well and probably will get as strong as Naruto when he's grows up. Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and the hunters are less shock since they saw Naruto powers while Bianca is completely shock. They all can feel the power radiate from them, even if the doors are closed.

Percy got one knee and gritted his teeth. Naruto is even more powerful than he thought. He can't last with the powers he's at and soon, Naruto will overwhelm him.

_He will kill you and accuse you the traitor,_ A voice whispered in his head. The voice made him more angry and felt the desire to kill Naruto.

_He will kill Grover and capture the others for Kronos and Luke, _More eyes started glowing and slowly starting to gain footing back. Naruto eyebrows raise. Where is Percy getting that energy? And why is slightly glowing?

_He will use the girls as his personal toys. As a slave, _Percy growled and gain more footing, forcing Naruto to step back and use more of his powers with both hands. And then one thing that made Percy.

_He and Luke will kill every mortal, including your mother._

His eyes turn blue and the son of Poseidon yelled in complete rage. His powers burst five times as much and Naruto, not expecting the power boost, faced the full brunt of it and was sent flying to the door. Percy keep in doing this and Naruto had to bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. The pressure of the water is too strong.

Everyone is trying to tell Percy to stop, but Percy was in so much rage that he didn't hear them. Thalia use her spear to try to crack open the window but it wouldn't budge.

Eventually, Percy stop the onslaught, but moved towards him. Naruto try to get up, to gain back his footing, but didn't had the chance when Percy started sending punch after punch, strengthen by his anger.

Grover trying to tell Percy to stop with his link to him, but to no avail. Annabeth and Bianca are openly crying and the hunters are gritting their teeth in frustration, a few tears coming out as well. Thalia keep trying to bust the door, more desperate to get to Naruto. Then, she gave up using her spear and step back, preparing to use her lightning abilities.

By now, Naruto is bruise all over. There is cut on his cheek and very nasty bruise near his right eye. He's got some blood in his mouth and a broken. Percy pull out Riptide and uncap, unfolding it.

"Time to end it," Percy said quietly. He swung his sword up and was about to kill Naruto, until something. A burst of lightning broke through the window and hit Percy straight in the chest, making him fly and fall down unconscious, also making him lose his concentration on the door.

Everyone enter in fast speed. Grover and the hunters restrained Percy while Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca check on Naruto. Naruto raise his hands up to stop the talking.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Naruto said, then cough a little, spilling a little blood from his mouth. "Though I might need to medical attention." Thalia and Annabeth help him sit up while Bianca took out some nectar. Once he was sat down, Bianca gave him some of it.

'_Mmm, Ramen,' _Naruto thought in his head. The Uzumakis love for ramen still lives on into Naruto.

"You're sure you're okay Naruto?" Annabeth asked in concern. "Percy beaten you heavily in that battle." Naruto just laugh a little.

"I'm fine, really," Naruto said, after seeing Thalia disbelieving. "The wounds will heal quickly and I've suffered worst. Don't forget that I was once poisoned by a Draken." Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover shivered. They remembered that moment quite well. It was targeting Thalia and Naruto manage to block the attack by blocking the bite with his arms. I didn't work out well and the three have to nurse Naruto while his chakra healed him. Bless the Uzumaki bloodlines.

"So Naruto," Zoe said, gaining the attention of everyone. "What do you want to do with the **boy**?" She glare at the unconscious Son of Poseidon. Everyone else turn their attention to him as well.

Annabeth look confuse, "Why did Percy believe Apollo so easily? Percy dumb, but not that dumb and the Truth God can't tell a lie at all. He would need Hermes blessing…" Her eyes widen in realization, so did Naruto.

Naruto got up from his seat and went to to Percy. Zoe and Phoebe got their arrows train on the boy in case he wakes up. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, the daughter of Athena and the Satyra reluctantly, pull out their weapons as well.

Naruto use two fingers and open one eyes. When he did, he got a closer look at it and lit his finger like a candle to see the eye fully. Then he saw it. That golden coloring in the eye, signing that Apollo has been controlling Percy. Naruto pull out a camera from out of nowhere (seal) and took the picture of it. His dad and Poseidon would want to see this.

He turn to the others and gave them a serious look. "Apollo was controlling Percy, still is. He's using his feelings to control him and get him to try and kill me."

Zoe, Phoebe, Annabeth, and Thalia let out a lot of killing intent. When they see Apollo again, they're not sure if they can restrain themselves from killing him. For using Percy like that and for trying to kill Naruto. Bianca and Grover also frowned, mad as Apollo as well.

"So what do we do?" Bianca asked Naruto. Naruto stood and sat back down on the seat he was in. He made a quick prayers to Hermes and the camera disappeared from his hands.

"Right now, we'll rest a bit and wait till Percy wakes up," Naruto decided, "Then, after we get out of the train, we continue forward. Apollo, I hope you're saying your prayers because you're about to have two angry Olympians after you."

**Yep, Apollo is going to die when Poseidon and Hephaestus gets their hands on him. On another note a friend of mine, Nickorin, posted a challenge on his account. It's called Dragon Nest Dimensions: Discovery. If you want to know more, go on his profile and check it out. His full name is nickorin fusionspark. Also, on the next chapter, Hephaestus is going to tell Poseidon what happens and Naruto is going to meet some of his old allies from the leaf once again and a very giant pig. If you read the Percy Jackson books or Greek Mythology, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	13. To readers: I'm so sorry!

**Hello readers. Let me tell you how I'm so sorry for updating the wrong chapter. I was in rush in going to my bus, that I didn't pay attention. I thought I updated it in the reading fic. That's my error. I'll get a new chapter quick and done before this week is over. Just know that I'm sorry for updating the wrong chapter.**


	14. Angry Fathers and a Flashback

**Hello readers, welcome to my new chapter. First of all, I want to apologize again for the blunder I make. I promise it is not going to happen again anytime soon. The reason I did not change it quickly after I got all those reviews is because I was at school. And I updated before I went to the bus, so I didn't pay attention. Never doing that again.**

**Second, I want to tell everyone who thinks I'm going to literally kill Apollo THAT I'M NOT! Seriously, that just a metaphor! An exaggeration! You guys take things too seriously! No offense or anything, but seriously?**

**And third, a friend/ally of mine, PyschoPath, got two crossover challenges some of you might be interested in. One is a Naruto and Final Fantasy XIII crossover while the other is a three way crossover. Percy Jackson, Naruto, and Shakugan No Shana. Go on PyschoPath profile if you're interested. Now, after that is all said and done, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13: Angry Fathers and a Flashback

(Poseidon Temple)

Hephaestus strode through Poseidon temple, the sea people passing him running away in fright when they felt the godly anger flowing through him. Hephaestus have a deep scowl in his face and his arms, legs, and beard is on fire. He saw the whole thing. How Percy was manipulated by Apollo to when Percy nearly killed Naruto. Naruto shouldn't have hold back. Water is strong against fire and Percy is stronger than most think.

Anyway, he's in the sea god's temple to tell Poseidon the news. Poseidon would want to know of this and it would be foolish to hide it from him. With that thought, he went into Poseidon's throne room who is talking to Amphitrite. The two look at Hephaestus when they heard the door open.

Poseidon raise an eyebrow when he saw the anger is Hephaestus's eyes. "What got you angry this time nephew? Did Aphrodite bed Naruto or any of your other children? Did Ares break one of your weapons? Did Her-"

"It concerns your son Percy," Hephaestus said. Poseidon stiffen and straighten up, knowing it was bad news. Amphitrite huff and disappear in the water, knowing that Poseidon focus is all on that now.

"What happen?" Poseidon ask quietly. Then Hephaestus told him everything, from Apollo manipulation to Percy and Naruto fights. Once he was finish, Poseidon is shaking with anger and the sea is raging at the surface.

"When are we going to get our hands on him?" Poseidon asked quietly, his voice turn to his ice. Hephaestus knows how he feels. He want to get his hand on Apollo to for trying to kill Naruto. But they can't kill him. Otherwise, it'll stir up a whole lot of trouble.

"Poseidon, we will make Apollo pay, but you got to swear on the styx you won't kill him when we do," Hephaestus said. Poseidon was about to open his mouth to protest, but Hephaestus continue, "If we kill him, that'll cause conflict with Zeus and some of the other gods. Plus, we need someone to hold the sun and Apollo has that job."

Poseidon sigh. As much he hates to admit it, Hephaestus right. Reluctantly, he swore on the styx and then it thundered up at the surface. Then the Smith God and the Sea God teleported to Olympus, giving in to the goddess of vengeance.

(Olympus)

Apollo is at his temple, using every single words known to men and gods. His planned has failed. He didn't thought that Thalia would break through the doors. Great, he need to think of another for getting rid of Naruto. It seem that the goddess of luck is on his side.

Suddenly, he heard his door burst open. He briefly wonder if he anger his step-mother before feeling two familiar presence. One of fire and one of water. He paled. If it who he think they are, he's in big trouble. To confirm his fear, he look at the entrance of the door to see the two people he rather not see.

Hephaestus and Poseidon.

"Hello Apollo. How are things?" Poseidon spoke casually, but Apollo can sense the anger and killing intent from him. He gulp. They didn't found out did they?

"Oh, um, things are going good," Apollo said, putting on a nervous smile and chuckling nervously. Then look at the door, that is broken near his wall. "Um, my telling why you broke my door?"

Hephaestus smile darkly, "Oh nothing, just found out that you manipulated my cousin into killing my son." If Apollo's tan didn't completely drain, it did now. Crap.

He saw them move forward, making him move back. He put his hands up like it would protect, "N-n-now guys listen. It's nothing personal, I just...wanted to see some entertain, yeah that's it." Let it be known, that Apollo cannot lie even if it kills him.

"Yes, we totally believe you," Poseidon said sarcastically. He pull his trident from his back while Hephaestus set his hands a flame and pull out two flaming kunais, "Which is why we're going beat you into oblivion."

While they were talking, the three were moving. Poseidon and Hephaestus moving towards him while Apollo keep moving back. Eventually, the son god ended up on a wall.

"Can't we talk about this like civilize gods?" Apollo whimpered, praying to anybody for protection. Unfortunately, no prayers can come through here.

The two grin darkly and lift their weapons up. This time, Hephaestus spoke, "No, we are going to enjoy this."

Every minor god can hear the screams of Apollo.

(Sunwest Train)

Percy open his eyes sleepily. When feelling started register in his body, he groan. He felt like a bull run over him or something. His vision a little blurry, but he can see a couple of people in the room. What happen? Why is his body aching so badly?

When he finally gain his eyesight, he saw Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Zoe, Phoebe, Bianca, and Naruto. The five girls were glaring at him while Grover gave him a disappointed look. Naruto just look at him with an unreadable expression. Percy frown. Why are they made at him? Is this about sneaking in this quest?

"You're finally awake," Naruto said casually, then cross his arm. "Feeling okay?"

Percy grimace when he was reminded of the pain he is in. "I feel that a pickup truck run over me." He saw Annabeth walk up to him from where she was sitting.

SMACK

Percy head is at the side with a slap mark on his face. His face is stung and hold a shock face at what Annabeth had did. Annabeth glare at him with cold fury in her eyes.

"You big, half-witted, seaweed headed, idiot!" Annabeth yelled, "You did some stupid things, but what happen today top all of them together!" Percy is really confuse. What did he do that was so bad?

"Annabeth, is this about me sneaking out of camp and into this quest?" Percy asked. Annabeth was about to yell again, but Naruto put a comforting hand on her to calm her down. Annabeth took a few breaths before sitting back to where she was sitting.

Naruto bend on his knee and look at Percy eye to eye. "You don't remember anything that happen in this train?" Naruto asked. Percy burrow his eyes in confusion before remembering a few things.

"I remember all of us getting in the train, you about to get scolded by the girls before me and Grover left," Naruto paled and shivered at the reminder. That was the scariest thing that happen to him and he faced the Akatsuki at age thirteen. "Me and Grover talking, Apollo appearing in front of me after I rest a bit, and…" Percy then remember what Apollo before he was mind control and glare at Naruto, "Then told that you were about to kill me and Grover and capture the girls."

Naruto sighed. Then look at Percy seriously. "Percy, whatever Apollo has told is a lie. I'm not a traitor and never will be." Before the Son of Poseidon can protest, Naruto continued, "And to prove to you I'm loyal to Camp Half blood, I swear on the styx I didn't even think about joining Kronos."

Everyone heard the thunder above and Percy eyes widen in surprise. Naruto's telling the truth. He isn't a traitor or a spy. Suddenly, he felt of wave of guilt. He accused him of being a traitor and try to kill him when it was just Apollo lying to him. He also flinch when he saw Annabeth and Thalia still glaring at him.

"And Jackson, let me tell you something. I heard some stories about your quest," Naruto said in a dark voice, "From what it seem to me, you have no regards to the rules and rely on luck to back you up. You've been baby by your mother and Chiron, compare to other campers." Percy head shot up.

"I've been babied?!" Percy said in disbelief, "I had to go to a quest after one week of training and for years I had to put up with Gabe." Naruto just glare at him.

"Yeah, I know about Gabe. Annabeth told me what she know about your relationship with the man and I contacted Sally while you rest." Percy perked up at that. He contacted mom? "I wanted to know everything about you before I could think about keeping you in this quest. She told how Gabe make you pay money and threaten to be you, but compare to others, you had a good life," Percy was about to yell at him, but Naruto was in a roll.

"You were verbally abused, yes, but half of the demigods and hunters I rescued were physically and/or sexually abused. Some of things I saw or heard could make anyone want to puke their lunch out. Demigods at the age of seven have to live on the street, facing the most dangerous monsters by themselves. You, at least, have a mother that cared for you, love you, and is alive. That something I couldn't say for most of us. My mom died protecting me when I was born." Naruto is still using his dark voice tone, despite the anger in his eye.

"Sally babied you and kept secret about the fact you were a demigod while the rest of us found out the easy way or hard way. Chiron refuse to indulge you in the prophecy and is keeping you away from that until you're at the age he feel you need to know. You rely on luck to save you while most of has no such luck. You run with the luck of a idiot, making others look like amateur. You don't even try to better yourself." Percy anger is gone now and is now shrinking in the words.

Naruto is starting to finish up, "From what I see, you've been coddle. By your mother, by Chiron, by Poseidon. You had the luxury of semi-normal life while everyone else doesn't. That what I see." Percy head is down and is feeling different kinds of emotion. Sadness, realization, and guilt are the top.

"So, are you you take me back to camp?" Percy asked quietly. Naruto close his eyes to think about it, then turn to the others.

"What do you guys think?" he ask them. He need the other opinions as well before he can make a decision. His the others decision is important and right now, he's too angry after that speech to make a rational choice.

"I would want you to take Percy back to camp so he'll stop endangering himself in the quest. People who got more than minimum requirement of people always loses one or more people." Annabeth said in her usually logical tone but then sighed, "But seaweed brain got tracked the skeletons warrior and it would endanger him and the camp if we bring him back. I vote to keep him here." Thalia, Bianca, and Grover agreed with Annabeth while Phoebe and Zoe wanted to leave him stranded. Even though they're close to Naruto, they still hate boys. And Percy is a real idiotic boy to them.

Annabeth and Grover, meanwhile, is not that angry at him anymore. They are use to Percy being Percy and Apollo did manipulated and control him. Annabeth is a little miff that Percy would even think that Naruto is a traitor, but not enough to act hostile or ignore him.

"So four against two huh?" Naruto said to the others, then turn to Percy. "Since the majority want you stay here, you'll stay with us. But you will not go against my orders. Anything I say, you do it without hesitation. I don't care of you are Poseidon's son, I won't allow anyone to disobey orders under my command." Percy was about to protest, but one glare from Naruto shut him up. He scowl, but nodded.

"Also, when we get back I'll talk to Chiron about punishment. You may have escaped punishment last time, but you are not now. Also, we are training you till you do better in hand to hand combat and better your swordsmanship, got it?" Percy nodded, using all of his will not to argue with the person who can tear you in half. He know that he got lucky when he won the fight with Naruto and if Naruto wasn't holding back by a lot, he would've lost.

"Okay, now that we got all that away," Naruto said, calming down. "We can untie you from the rope and relax until the train stop." Naruto untied him with the help of Thalia. They all went to sleep before they felt the train stop.

All of them got out, Zoe and Phoebe the fastest. Then Naruto saw his car, making everyone but him confuse. Wasn't it destroyed by that perverted sage?

Naruto saw the looks and decide to explain, "The car can self repair itself. It can rebuild itself from anything that happens, unless it completely obliterated." Everyone nodded in understanding and Thalia is thinking of sneaking the car for joy rides. "But it take from hours to days for it to be repair. Lucky thing that the wheels and roofs were the only thing that was damage."

Naruto and Thalia got in the front while the others went to the back. Percy's eyes widen when he saw the inside of the car and Annabeth explain the car structure to Percy. It confuse him a little, but he was able to understand most of it.

After a few minutes of driving and quietness, Percy couldn't take any of the silence. He turn to Annabeth, "So how did you, Thalia, Naruto, and Grover meet?" Annabeth turn to him, surprise at the sudden question before she smile, remembering first meeting Naruto.

"Where to start?" Annabeth thought out loud to herself before she found a good starting place. "I told you he first found me right? Well, it was at Washington, a few weeks after I left my dad…"

_(Flashback)_

_Annabeth is running as fast as possible from the big scary spider. She saw small spiders before that scare her to death, but this one is half the size of a one story house. So when she saw she scream and ran like a demon is after her._

_The monster heard her though and went after her, hungry for Athena's child. Annabeth had to go through a lot alleys and small holes in order to lose it._

_When Annabeth was sure she lost the giant spider, she lean down on the wall. Right now, she's at an alley in the middle of a game store and a Dollar Tree store. These five weeks been brutal for her. Giant dogs, bullies, and other monsters she run into during her 'adventure'. Luckily her mother, Athena, guided her to safety._

_She got up and was about to move again when she felt something on her ankle. When she try to move, she felt that her leg is stuck. She look down and her eyes widen. Spider webs._

_She heard hissing from behind and she turn to see not one, not two, but three giant spiders. Her eyes widen in fear and she try to struggling out of the web on her ankle while the spiders slowly reach their prey. She only succeed in falling on her back._

_The spider is moving closer to her and Annabeth froze in fear. She can't move her arms, her legs, she can't even close her eyes so won't have to look at the things eating her. Is this it? Is she gonna die after surviving five weeks? The fear started to go away and is turning to despair. Tears started forming in her eyes as well, knowing that she will die._

_Then suddenly, a wall of fire come between her and the spider. The spider shriek in surprise and stay back from the flames. Annabeth heard walking from behind her and turn to see a man behind her._

_The man has blond spiky hair with brown tips and looks to be ring color eyes. The outer ring brown, the middle one gray like her eyes, and the inner one blue. He got light tan skin and, strangely, whisker marks on his cheeks. He's wearing a black leather jacket, a orange shirt underneath, and black jeans. And what's the noticeable part about him is that he got a fiery spear with him._

_Without a word, he run toward the flames and spiders. She was about to tell him to stop when she saw him spread the fire away, making her eyes widen. Then she saw him fight._

_His fighting style is nothing she's has ever seen. His fighting style is precise and tactical, but deadly as well. The blond hair man first waited for one of them to attack and when the first one lifted his body to strike, he stab it in the stomach. The spider screech in pain and the second jump on the wall and went to attack him at the side. That prove to be futile because the spider was being stab turn into ashes quickly and the man quickly turn his spear around and stab the other spider. _

_Annabeth saw the other spider spit out a glob of poison, but the man throw the nearly dead spider before they can turn into dust and block the poison attack. When the dead spider disappear, it gave him an opening and the man throw the spear at the last one. It lodge into the skull and it went limp before it turn into golden dust._

_Annabeth was in awe of the man. How did learn to fight like that? Can she learn from him? She saw him walk to her and the knelt down at her level._

"_You okay?" The man asked in a brotherly tone. Annabeth stare at him for a few seconds before nodding. Naruto then grab a strangely shaped knife and Annabeth briefly wonder if he's going to kill her before he went to her ankle and cut off the webbing._

_Before he knew it though, Annabeth got up and asking many things in a rapid. "Where did you learn to fight like that? How did you control the fire? Can you teach me fight?"_

The man just laugh and put a hand over her mouth. "Calm down. I'll answer your questions as soon as we are settled in. For now though, we better go before any more monster come to find us." Annabeth nodded, but before they left she asked him what his name was.

"_My name is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Hephaestus, Champion of Athena."_

_(End Flashback)_

"After that, he answered all my questions." Annabeth continued, "He told me that he was from a different world, that it was his ninja and demigod skills, and that I could train to be a Kunoichi." Annabeth smile softly as she remember the fun times she had with Naruto.

"He protected me, trained me, treated me like a little sister and he was like my big brother," Annabeth said but she wanted be more than a sister to him now. She then pull out the knife she had, "He gave me this kunai as a gift and to protect myself from monsters. I'd cherished it before and after he disappeared." Her voice broke a bit at the last part.

All this time, Percy just listen. A part of him feels like it the same thing that was said about Luke, but he push that away. Naruto isn't a traitor. Especially since he swore on the styx.

Then Percy wondered how he met Thalia and Luke but before he could ask, they felt an explosion at the side. Some shouted out in surprise while Naruto cursed and stop the car in a screeching stop.

Naruto got out of the car along with the others. He look around and saw that they are at a deserted road in the middle of the forest. He also saw something on the roads and at the edges of the forest.

Paper bombs.

"Shit," Naruto cursed, "More leaf shinobi here! In the car, now!" Before anyone could get in, bunches of bugs surrounded the car and form a swirling mass of them. Four people came out of their hiding places from the trees and reveal themselves.

One of them is wearing a trench coat that cover his mouth and head, gray pants, and sunglasses. Another has a jonin vest and a green shirt, with tan skin and a beard, also got a cigarette in his mouth. The third one is girl with brown hair and her hair style like a panda, wearing a white longsleeve shirt, and brown pants. And the last is wearing an ANBU outfit, got long purple hair and a sword in hand.

Naruto groan. Something tells him that this'll happen often.

**And that's the end. Poseidon and Hephaestus beat the crap out of Apollo, Percy got scolded and had a realization moment, Annabeth told Percy more about her past, and more leaf shinobi shows up. They're not gonna give up until Naruto confront them. And if some of you upset that Naruto doesn't guilt trip the shinobis, it's going to happen at the next chapter. Also, again, I'm sorry for messing up that last update. I still can't get over it. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


	15. The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new chapter. This'll be the second attack of the lead nin. Also, you'll see Naruto do a trick that might seem familiar to you. Hint, the trick is from X-men: First Class. Hope you like the fights and I hope I didn't screw it up. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

The Second Attack of the Leaf Nin

Why did the have to come to this world? Why did they have to try and capture? Couldn't they just presume him dead or something? That could be nice.

Naruto Uzumaki and his companions are face with more of the leaf nin. His friends, Shino and Tenten. Team 10 sensei, Asuma. And his former protector, Yugao. Wow, what a great reunion.

"Naruto," Shino said, speaking for the whole team, "I would ask you to surrender peacefully and come back to the leaf village. Otherwise, we'll use deadly force." Naruto just gave him a blank look.

"Wasn't I clear the other time? If not, then I'll say it again." Naruto said, stepping in front of his own team, "I will not go back to that village!" The other demigods, the hunters, and the satyr brought out their weapons just in case.

The leaf nins got a hand on their weapons, but they didn't attack. Yet. "Reconsider this Naruto." Shino said, "Many of the villagers there misses you and we need to calm down the other nations." Naruto only glare at him.

"Yes, the village that hated me misses me," Naruto said very sarcastically. Before Shino can anything, Naruto continued. "You know how my life was like when I was little Shino, and how the village treated me. Give me a good reason to go back?"

Behind the bug-user, Tenten and Yugao flinch remembering Naruto's life and Asuma put his head down. Tenten spoke up, "Please Naruto. Half of the people there feel guilty about what they did and most of rookie 12 misses you, even Sakura feels guilty about they did." Saying the name Sakura was the wrong thing to say, because Naruto's eyes turn fiery red and his hands turn aflame.

"Do not talk about the pink hair bitch nor the Uchiha!" Naruto roared, his voice sounding like the flames. He calm down a bit before speaking again, "I won't go back. I feel bad for leaving my friends there, but I got a mission to do here. I got a family to protect as well as friends." Shino sighed and turn to the others. It look as if they got to use force.

He can tell that Tenten and Yugao don't want to fight and Asuma is hesitant as well, but they got orders. They need to capture Naruto, for the good of the village.

"Very well, Naruto." Shino said, getting his bug to surround him, "I'm sorry for this Naruto, but we must do this. A shinobi cannot abandon their mission." Naruto sighed. He wished that they could just leave him alone, but Shino is right. A shinobi that abandon the mission is trash, that what his father says as well as Kakashi.

"Then I'm sorry Shino. Like you, I cannot abandon my mission." Naruto pull out Kasai and change it to his double ax. Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe pull out their bow, Grover pull out his staff, Annabeth her kunais, Thalia her spear and shield, and Percy his sword.

Tenten pull out her kunais, Yugao pull out her sword, and Asuma pull out his chakra his chakra blade.

"Zoe, Phoebe, you two fight Tenten, the one with the kunais." Naruto said, not turning around to command them. "Thalia, fight against Asuma while Annabeth provide cover fire. Grover, Percy, you facing Yugao. Bianca, you're with me. Provide me cover fire." Everyone nodded and went for the attack.

(Tenten vs. Phoebe and Zoe)

Phoebe and Zoe started launching arrow after arrow at the girl. Tenten counter that with her kunais and shurikens. The three were in a stalemate before the two hunters gave up and grab their knives. The two charge at the weapon user, but Tenten was prepared.

Tenten started throwing valley of kunai, a few with bombs, making Zoe and Phoebe stop and dodge them. Sometimes they have to go back when an kunai bomb was near them before it explode. Then try to get to her again only for the same results.

"Keep trying, you'll only tire yourself out if you keep doing this." Tenten said with a smirk. Her strategy is simple and easy. Throw valley of kunais at them, making them dodge and move away. If they try long range attacks, she'll use kunais or anything in her arsenal to protect herself. When they tire out and run out of arrows, she'll throw to injure or kill. And she never miss.

Zoe and Phoebe gritted their teeth in frustration. They can't use their bows and arrows since she'll only counter with her kunai and if they try to get close to her, she'll just barrage them with kunais. The two look at each other in the corner of their eyes, not letting their sight out of Tenten but making silent communication, something they'd learn from hunting. In a few seconds, they got an idea.

Zoe and Phoebe both ran with hunting knives in their hands. Tenten smirk in confidence. When will people ever learn that they can't get through her defenses. She through her kunais once more, this time aiming to injure them. She won't kill them since they seem close to Naruto and she's confident that she won't miss. Imagine her surprise when Zoe and Phoebe flip up and twist away from the kunais. In an blink of an eyes, they pull out their arrows and fire at her. She move herself sideways to dodge both arrows that was aim for her shoulders. That when she saw something on the arrows. Paper bombs.

Her eyes widen, but before she could move the arrows exploded and she flown forward she stumble a bit till she got on one knee and her hands. She look up to see the two hunters only ten feet away. Damn it. She walk into that trap.

"Look like you're in our territory," Zoe said in confidence. Hunters don't usually resolve to using trick arrows, being messy in the hunt, but Naruto taught them that there are times when you need a few tricks in your arsenal, so people won't expect it. The two of them pull out their knives and got into fighting stance. Tenten got up and glare at them.

"I'll admit, you got me with those trick arrows. But…" Tenten quickly took out a scroll and unseal it. In those few seconds, she got her kusarigama in her hand. "...I'm not just a specialist in long range attacks. I can be deadly in close combat." This will be a dance of the hunters and the weapon user.

(Yugao vs. Percy and Grover)

Yugao, Percy, and Grover ended up in close sword combat, with Yugao and Percy using swords while Grover use his staff. The demigod and satyr is teaming up against the ANBU, but even they're teaming up, they can't lay a single hit on her.

Yugao, meanwhile, is staying on defense. She would've went to offense and decimate the two, but she knows Naruto won't forgive her if she killed them. And Tsunade might want information about their powers and they all know Naruto won't give it up, even with Ibiki torture. He would die first before betraying his friends.

But she got to admit, she is impress with the two skills. It's obvious the one with the goat legs (she saws the hooves when he took them off) is trained by Naruto, but the black hair boy seem to be a natural in swordsmanship. But even so, he's no match for an ANBU swordsman with years of experience.

The two boys strike at the same time, but Yugao countered by blocking both attacks with the edge of her sword, sideways. They struggle for a moment before the ANBU push them back hard.

"Damnit," Percy breathed out, taking heavy breaths, "Would you stop blocking, just for a minute?" This is harder than the fight with Luke at the sea of monster.

Yugao didn't say anything. She just charge at them. Grover and Percy were force into defense, but it was extremely hard to. The girl move extremely fast for them, so they have to that fast as well, but it was extremely hard and is putting strains in their muscles. They also got cut by her while they couldn't even make a scratch on her. Percy got cuts on the leg, both arms, and the cheek while Grover got cuts on his stomach and goat legs. No fatal wounds, thank the gods.

'_What do we do Grover?' _Percy said, using the mental connection he share with the goat and praying that it will work. Apparently, luck is on his side this time and Grover answer back.

'_Maybe if you can distract while I prepare a jutsu that Naruto taught me.' _Grover then told Percy of his plan and Percy had to hold back grinning so Yugao won't get suspicious.

Percy and Grover charge at the women, with her ready to defend. She did not see a figure cloaking inside a tree, to focus on these two boys. The boy focus on offense, using all of their skills in the sword/bow. Yugao had to fight a little harder, but not much for her to waste energy.

Grover and Percy were relentless, as if they're desperate to strike. What the ANBU doesn't know is that they're stalling and saving their energy. They may not be good at lying, but they make up for it with acting. The onslaught continue for a few minutes before Yugao went into a sword lock with Percy and kicked Grover on the right knee, making him fall down on his stomach. She push Percy sword down and then hit Percy with her elbow. Then finally, she made a deep slash on his sword arm.

Percy hiss and hold his hand in pain. Great, he need to heal it. He hope that Grover plan will work, because he sure that woman won't let him take a break so he can heal.

"I'm sorry," Yugao said, preparing to knock him out, "But we need to get Naruto back to the village." Before she could knock him out, the ground open up holes around her. Giants roots started growing all over the place and forming into some kind of jungle gym from what she sees. She step back in shock, only for her back to hit another root. How did they do that? She didn't see the black hair boy make any hand signs and the goat legged one was on the ground…

Her eyes immediately went to where the other one was at, only to see the body turn into soil. Her eyes widen and her mouth drop at that.

"That was a nature clone," Yugao look up from where the sound was at, to see the goat legged one on one of the roots, also revealing his legs fully. Yugao narrow his eyes at him.

"How did you do that?" Yugao asked, wanting to know how this man manage to make such a jutsu. The only who could possibly do it is the First Hokage and Yamato. Grover just grin cheekily at her.

"That would be telling. Naruto taught me never to reveal one secret," Grover said, feeling a little cheeky like Naruto sometimes does. Naruto gave him some confidence during the years he, Naruto, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth been with each other.

She heard a groan and turn to see the black hair boy getting up, his wound completely healed. Her eyes widen even further. How?

"Well," Percy said, swinging around his sword and smirk at her, "Let start round 2, shall we?"

(Asuma vs. Thalia and Annabeth)

Thalia and Asuma are engaging in close combat, Thalia using her spear and Asuma using his chakra blades. Annabeth is a couple of feet away from them, throwing kunais whenever she saw an opening or to protect Thalia. The two are giving Asuma a run for his money, but the man is showing why he was made Jonin and was one of the 12 ninja guardians.

The more the two fight, the more frustrated Thalia get. Seriously, she can't get a single hit on this guy. She step back and try to hit him on the leg with her spear, but the man just block it and then twisted it around, making her spin with it. She manage get on her feet and land a few feet away from him.

That gave Annabeth an opening and she started throwing kunais. Asuma saw this and started to dodge and block them. He then charge at the girl, but Thalia charge to him and block his attack.

Asuma started pushing, but Thalia is stubborn. She gritted her teeth and started pushing back, gaining equal strength as the Jonin she's fighting. Thank the gods for ADHD. The man in front of her is grinning all the while.

"I admit, you tough for a kid," Asuma said, still holding on. "But give up kid, you're facing someone with more experience than you." Thalia only glare and push harder, gaining some more footing.

Thalia look at Asuma, her eyes thundering, and said, "I rather jump off a six story building than give up and let you take Naruto." And that was saying something, considering her major fear of heights.

Asuma grin even more. The girls is willful, that for sure. And her skill with that spear isn't so bad either. She would've made a good ninja, if she was in the leaf village. He didn't see the blonde hair sneaking up around him before it was too late. He try jumping back from the attack, but Annabeth already cut him on the side of his waist.

Thalia saw her chance to attack and control the wind to push him back. It did what she plan, but Asuma quickly got back on his feet and land on both feet, knee bend.

"Well," Asuma said, a little winded from the push. It must've hit him on the chest, "Didn't see that coming. But that won't stop me from winning this fight." Asuma put more chakra into the blade, making it more sharper. Thalia grin and put more godly energy into her spear, giving it the electric juice it needs. The two charge for another close combat fight, with Annabeth is joining with two kunais. Lightning and intellect vs. wind and experience.

(Shino vs. Naruto and Bianca)

Naruto and Shino are fighting in sword combat, Naruto using his double bladed axe and Shino using his…some kind of bug sword. It's a trick Shino learn during the years Naruto been missing. Bianca, meanwhile, are shooting any swarm of bugs that come near her or Naruto. The bows she using are special, made by Naruto. When it get to contact with something, it incinerate everything in it's path. It the best thing to use against those bugs.

Naruto and Shino are shown to be evenly match. When they were younger, the two sometimes fought against each other at the Ninja Academy. The two were evenly match, in taijutsu, strategy, and ninjutsu. Most of the time, they end up in a tie. And the two have mutual respect for their abilities and form a friendship with one another.

Naruto try to swing at his leg, but Shino flip over the attack and over Naruto. He aim at Naruto's backside, but the blonde was quick, even with the axe. He block the attack and push him back.

"You got stronger Naruto," Shino said, with a little respect in his voice. "I also see you got new weapon." Naruto grin and swing his ask a little bit.

"I've been training for the past ten years Shino." Naruto commented, "Also been doing mission for my father and my patron." That confuse Shino. Not about the father part, Kakashi and Tsunade already told the village about what happen with retrieving the Uchiha mission, after Sasuke chakra was taken away and put to jail. No, what confuse him is when Naruto said something about a patron. Who is helping him?

But he can't ask that right now, because went charging again. The two went fighting again while Bianca still cover for Naruto and attack any swarms coming his or her way.

During the battle, Naruto suddenly feel his chakra draining rapidly. How is that possible? He wasn't any chakra in the fight and he don't feel any seals…

His eyes widen and push Shino back. He roll up the sleeves of his pants to see bugs on him. The ones that drain chakra. He narrow his eyes at Shino.

"Very clever Shino," Naruto admitted, then got up. "But I learn a few tricks while I was traveling." He focus his godly energy on his body and suddenly, fire surrounded him.

It surprise Shino and he step back from the heat and the flames. Bianca eyes widen when she saw and was surprise even more when she saw that Naruto is not even burning. She got out her surprise quickly, remembering who his father is. Nico's mythomagic games stayed in her skull, much as it annoys her.

Ten seconds later, the fire die down and all the bugs around Naruto had been burnt. He smirk at Shino and swung his double axe once more. "Let continue this, shall we?"

(Everyone fights)

The battles been going on for half an hour. The vines Grover made grown all over the place, into the other fights, and it turn into a battlefield.

Tenten, Zoe and Phoebe are fighting on the ground, using the roots to evade attacks if needed. Yugao is fighting Percy and Grover on the tall the roots, they three jumping all over the place. Asuma, Thalia, and Annabeth are also on the ground. And Naruto and Bianca are fighting off Shino's bug swarms while said man is hiding somewhere.

The hunters and Tenten are covered in sweat and a few scars. The two hunters may have thousand of years of practice, Tenten is no pushover. She have tricks that the hunters never seen before. The three are breathing heavily and are staring each other down.

"Thou is a worthy opponent," Zoe said, having a little respect for the girl. If she wasn't the enemy, they would've ask her to join the hunters. "But we need to end this now. You've delayed us long enough." The two hunters charge again while Tenten get ready to fight. The three went back to fighting, only for it to end up at a stalemate once again.

Zoe and Phoebe push Tenten away once again. The two look at each other and nodded. Time to use their special technique. The two charge once again and Tenten prepare to fight, but they did something she didn't expect. They disappeared when they got near her.

Tenten look around the root like forest, try to see where they are. The only reason she's not panicking is because she learn not to under extreme circumstances. She look left and right for the two hunters, but they are nowhere to be seen.

And then suddenly, the ground rumble under her, making her stumble a little. She look at the ground, confuse as to what happen, when two fist shot up and punch her straight in the chin. She flew up and ended up in the middle of the ground.

Percy and Grover put on more pressure on their attacks, making Yugao step back little by little. She try to gain the advantage, but she is too tired trying to dodge root attacks while fighting Grover and Percy. Finally, she on an edge on one of the roots, where it led to the middle of the battlefield. She stare at the two, prepare to close combat attack or root attacks.

She did not expect water to come out from the canister, the black hair boy is holding, and for it to hit at her. The attack came so quickly that she couldn't defend herself, landing on the ground a few seconds after Tenten.

Next up is Asuma. Annabeth started throwing kunai after kunai, unrelenting while Thalia stay at the sideline for now. Asuma had to block all of them due to their speed. It kept blocking each and every one of them, having no room for a counter attack.

Thalia, meanwhile, started charging her feet and hands with electricity. It's something she learn from Naruto. She charge her feet enough and her hands, then once she get enough juice…

Asuma didn't even saw it coming, too busy blocking kunais. Thalia charge at lightning speed, then give him a lightning punch. Asuma body flew from the punch, breaking a few roots, and to the middle where Yugao and Tenten are at.

And finally, Shino was left. Naruto and Bianca finish off the last of the swarms, but there was no sign of Shino anywhere. The others went to where Naruto and Bianca is at after they tied up the other Shinobi.

"Look like the other are beaten," Naruto said, looking at the tied up group. It was chakra wires, so the three won't escape. Something is telling him that the fight was too easy, considering that Asuma is a strong Jonin and Yugao is an ANBU. He ignore it, for now. "But where is Shino…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence when the forest suddenly explode, engulfing the eight of them, but sparing the three Shinobis. Up on one of the trees is Shino, where he watch as the fire engulf him.

Shino jump to where the three Shinobis are at, who look at him with a blank look. They know that explosion won't kill Naruto and his group, but still, did Shino had to that? Shino help the three got out of the wires and they look at the explosion. Look like there plan work. They distracted them until Shino set up the bombs and they are down for the count. Once the explosion clears up, they'll get the group and take them to the leaf.

Just as they were about to blow away the continuing fiery explosion, they saw something that peak Shino's interest while the three widen their eyes at it. The explosion is suddenly shortening, getting smaller instead of bigger and when it got small enough, they saw Naruto absorbing it into his hands. It kept absorbing it until Naruto got it all. The Shinobis stare at him with shock along with the demigods and hunters. How did he do that? When did he learn that?

Naruto smirk at the shock look, "Like I said before Shino, I've learned during my travels." He then hold out his hand together and shot it out in a form of a fiery beam. It came to fast and even the Shinobi could dodge, they would've got blown away by the impact. The beam hit them and blasted them through the trees. All four of them got knocked out, unconscious.

Naruto collapse a few seconds after them, tired and drain. "Well," Naruto said, his voice strained, "That drain me out." Zoe and Thalia help him up.

"What kind of ability was that?" Annabeth asked, curious like always. It would've been useful when they were on the road. They saw a lot of monsters that can use fire.

"A new ability I learn during my disappearance," Naruto said. He move to the knocked out ninjas, with some help from Zoe and Thalia, so he could tie them up and send them to Hermes. "I can absorb fire, explosions, anything with heat. The downside is that it cost a lot of energy for me, about three-fourth of my energy." He still got enough energy to walk, run, and other simple task, but right now, he is strong as a regular demigod right now. "So one of you need to drive for me while I recharge."

While the other are deciding who will drive, Naruto tie up the ninjas. He wrote a note for the leaf and made a prayer to Hermes to bring the ninjas to camp half blood and the not to the leaf village. He hope that will make it clear that he doesn't want to go back. If not, well, he'll be prepared.

**And that's the end. I hope you like the fights. I hope I didn't make anyone too weak or too strong. On the next chapter, a talk with Naruto and Aphrodite. That should be interesting, considering the hate between the two. I decided to skip the boar attack since I can't find a way to add it into my story. I might change my mind. As for the leaf ninjas who a captured, they'll stay in a demigod prison for a while. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I will see you later.**


End file.
